The Ouran Farm
by Shiroame
Summary: I stared at the piece of paper, rereading the directions that were written in neat cursive to make sure I was at the right place. Then I looked back up at the school…no, palace…in front of me and gawked. What had Haruhi gotten me into? KaoXOC or HikaXOC
1. Trouble At The Start

My newest story, "The Ouran Farm." I haven't decided fully on the pairing, but it will be either KaoXOC or HikaXOC. I'll have a poll later on in the story for my readers to decide.

* * *

I stared at the piece of paper, rereading the directions that were written in neat cursive to make sure I was at the right place. Then I looked back up at the school…no, _palace_…in front of me and gawked. What had Haruhi gotten me into?

~X~

I suppose to start things off, I should introduce myself. Hello, I'm Kurosawa Emi and I am a first year at Nishimori High School. My closest friend Fujiko Haruhi would be in the same grade as me--and same school for that matter--if she hadn't applied for the scholarship at Ouran High School, the school where us common folk envied the students that attended with their glamorous cars and luxurious mansions that could fit our humble homes in one room. Well, everyone coveted except me.

My life was simple; I had above average grades, almost perfect attendance, I played on the volleyball team, a loving older and overprotective brother, a dog named Haku, and a decent paying job at a flower store just a few blocks away from my house and school. The only thing that was missing was my first and dearest friend since grade school, Haruhi.

True, I had other friends, just none that I could go to for comfort when something upset me or talk about random things without being considered mental--just be me. When Haru-chan had told me she would be transferring to Ouran, I was upset to say the least, but I wanted her to be happy. We spent the last few days before that last summer break ended braiding each others' hair and just having fun, not dwelling on the fact that she would be leaving me.

I hadn't talked to her in so long, I thought I was going to go insane. Then it surprised me--as good things usually do--when I received a letter in the mail with my name written on it in Haruhi's neat girlish script. As quickly as I could--which was pretty dang fast--I ran up to my room and threw my books on my desk and opened the envelope.

The letter was from Haru-chan, telling me about her new school and all of its complete insanity. She told me of everything that had happened since she first walked into the school and my mouth dropped when I looked at the picture she sent of what she looked like now. She had cut her hair!--though it was because of a neighbor boy sticking gum in her hair. I had rolled my eyes, I knew that kid was trouble.

There was the Host Club whom she described in great detail and I was fantasizing what each one of them looked like. Even though she never actually said it, from how she gave a long description of this Tamaki character, I knew he had to be someone special to her--just from her writing. I grinned evilly at the thought of playing matchmaker.

However, when I got to the part where Haruhi said that she wanted me to come to Ouran High School--which I had only glimpsed at a few times before--I felt a twinge of anxiety settle in my stomach. Though I knew that I wanted to see her and pushed the apprehension away.

And now that I was standing in front of the massive structure with said note in hand, the butterflies returned full force. My hands were wringing themselves as I slipped through the front gates and made my way through the crowd of students that went to Ouran.

Of coarse I already said that I didn't feel jealous towards the rich and their wealth--and I certainly didn't envy them for having to wear those hideous yellow dresses and stiff suits--but I found myself cringing away from the odious looks they gave me. I had come here straight after my school had let out, so I was still wearing my school's uniform--and I liked personally it.

I practically sprinted into the building, ignoring the looks that the kids were giving me. My fingers clutched the directions paper tighter and tried to even out my nervous breathing. It took me a good twenty minutes to make it up to the third floor and find the third music room. I glanced at the black watch attached to my wrist and the time read four o' six--I was six minutes late.

Before I went in, I checked over my appearance--who wouldn't be self-conscious when meeting six hot, rich guys? Out of nervous habit, I straightened my red and black striped skirt while silently cursing how short it was, then smoothed out the wrinkles in my white, button-down blouse with its full length sleeves rolled up to my elbow. I pulled my solid black socks up where they had slipped down so they came up just above my knees, and I shifted my brown messenger bag over to the other shoulder. My black tie was constricting around my neck from where the teachers at my school said it strictly had to be, so I loosened it to where it hung laxly.

I straightened myself upright and took a deep breath, knocking on the door. There was no answer, so I tapped slightly on it once again, though not daring to say a word. Was this even the right place? My clammy hand gripped the handle and jiggled it to find that it was unlocked, so I dared to push it open and see what was inside the room.

Immediately, I was blinded by a bright light and there was a strong scent of roses that hit my nose. When the rose petals drifted out of my view, I felt more like a deer in headlights and stared fixedly at the sight before me. Six _extremely_ hot guys dressed up in the same male's uniform that I once thought was stark and unattractive before, though I quickly changed my mind about that. _They certainly pull off the uniforms,_ I thought dazedly, still unable to get rid of the slight shock.

Then one of the men stepped forward, a tall blonde with striking violet eyes in the middle with a self-important air about him and I immediately knew who he was. "Princess, what brings you here to the Host Club?" he asked sincerely and took my hand, placing a kiss on it.

I was sure that my face had an "_are you insane_" look and I resisted the urge to floor him for being so upfront. It was the way these people were and I was obviously on their turf--ha, I sounded like a mobster. _Do not hit…do not hit…_ I chided to myself and my lips turned into a dubious smile.

"I'm here to see a friend, if you wouldn't mind," I said as politely as I could, trying to ignore the fact that this guy still hadn't released my hand.

He bowed deeply and his lips brushed my hand once more--I felt my other hand twinge for a slap. "Of coarse, mademoiselle," he replied right away standing up with a gentleman's stature. "We of the Host Club are here to serve women--just ask of it and we will bend to your every whim," he spoke dramatically, posing in a theatric pose that I could only see in one of Shakespeare's plays.

_He…still…isn't…letting…go!_ my inner thoughts screamed and I coughed to get his attention. "Yah, well, my first whim is for you to please liberate your grip on my hand. It would be greatly appreciated," I deadpanned though there seemed to be a hint of sarcasm laced in my voice. Pretty obvious who I was friends with. Haruhi didn't develop her blunt personality by herself.

A look of shock crossed his features and he instantly let go of my hand to go sulk in a corner. There was a dark aura about him and I felt my eye brow raise in a "_you have got to be kidding me_" expression. I thought I heard him mutter something like, "…how cruel…just like Haruhi…" under his breath and I rolled my eyes.

Another host stepped up to me and I immediately got the vibe "_manipulative_" practically rolling off of him. He had dark hair and calculating gray eyes that I felt as if they were looking right through me, determining if I was someone worth his time--an obvious _no_. "I apologize for his behavior--he tends to be a little straightforward. That is…"

"Souh Tamaki, yes I know. You are Ootori Kyouya if I am not mistaken, correct?" I filled in, ignoring his and a few other surprised looks. They were rich and well-known at this school, not usually by commoners. "I am familiar with all of your names, Haruhi has provided very in depth characterizations for her new friends at the Host Club. Least to say, I was a little worried for her when she said she was going to be attending Ouran, but she has told me of her recent adventures in this…peculiar place, so I'm no longer concerned." Light flashed across Kyouya's glasses as he regarded me a little more carefully.

Tamaki was on his feet in an second, standing before me before I could blink. "You know my precious Haruhi!" he asked with a mixture of surprise and delight in his voice. I nodded, rather unsure of why he was so overjoyed. "This is excellent--wonderful! Now Haruhi will have a female role model in her life and my dream of seeing my dearest daughter in girl clothes will finally come true!" Girl clothes?--he didn't know Haruhi in the least. There was a far away look in his eyes as if he was imagining something and I wanted to get as far away from him as possible--no such luck existed in my life.

I jumped when I suddenly felt two pairs of arms wrap around my shoulders and waist--undoubtedly the devil twins. "Say," one twin asked, breathing against my neck. "How do you know our Haruhi?" the other asked, whispering in my ear. They were obviously smirking from the tones in their voices.

I resisted the urge to shiver from the feeling of it, though my body tensed slightly. I could hear two pleased chuckles and I frowned slightly. "I'm Kurosawa Emi. Haruhi and I have known each other since grade school and were best friends before she decided to go to Ouran," I responded, surprisingly keeping my voice even. Those attached to me didn't seem to like it.

"And besides…" I trailed off, using my small form to my advantage. I slipped out of their grasps, causing them to fall into each other with dull thuds. They looked even more shocked, then glanced at each other with devious smirks placed on their features. _Uh-oh._ "I must thank you all for watching out for Haruhi, she is like a sister to me," I said thoughtfully, then turned to all of them and bowed deeply. "Domo arigatou."

The shorter blonde that I had yet to speak with, jumped off his cousin's shoulders and skipped over to me. "It was nothing, Emi-chan. Do you know who I am?" he asked cutely, squeezing his small pink bunny closer to him. No matter what everyone else thought, I knew that there was actually a more mature side to this boy.

I nodded and smiled, unable to resist giving him a hug. "Of coarse, you're Hunny! And this must be you're adorable Bun-Bun," I added, giving the senior's small stuffed rabbit a peck on the cheek when he presented it to me. A taller shadow walked over and picked Hunny up, placing him back on his usual perching spot. I looked up and smiled cheerfully at the taller senior. "You're name is Mori, ne?"

He was silent for a second before his cousin tapped him on the shoulder. "Ah," he responded and my smile broadened. Well, at least now I knew everyone in the Host Club my their faces--uh, almost everyone.

A hand on my shoulder spun me around and I came face to face with one of the evil twins. "How about we play a game?" he asked slyly and I cocked my head to the side. Haruhi told me of their games--the little pranksters. I nodded and his grin only became more mischievous as he and his brother spun around a few times then stopped, looking at me expectedly.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, that's not fair. Emi-chan only got here, she isn't going to know who is who," Hunny whined and there were agreeing nods throughout the room. Obviously what my friend had said was correct, they loved toying with people.

I smiled fondly up at the short senior and waved him off. "Don't worry, Hunny-senpai. If I get it right, I get it right. If I don't, oh well," I made it sound uninteresting and the twins scowled from their positions. They didn't like to be considered boring.

"How about if you guess wrong, we get to dress you up?" the twin on the left offered and I giggled. Haruhi also told me of their love for controlling people, making deals and never losing. As well as dressing them up like dolls as their prize.

I made it look like a was thinking, placing a finger on my chin and scrunching up my brow. "And what if I win?" I put in with a real smile.

The twin of the right snorted and rolled his eyes. "As if _that_ would happen," he muttered under his breath and the other nudged him in the side. "If you win…" the left twin started, trying to come up with a suitable proposal if they lost. "We will do whatever you want." Wow, they clearly didn't think they would be losing.

I grinned and held out my hand, and shook with the one on the left. "Deal," I said, and they suddenly seemed a little surprised at my confidence--or stupidity. They seemed to go with stupidity as I began studying them, looking for the slightest differences even though I had never laid eyes on them before.

Haruhi had told me of things I could look for if they ever pulled this on me. There was always something distinct about people that made them who they were, even twins. I thought about what each of them had said since I had arrived and small details Haru-chan had wrote.

I looked over the twin on the left; his amber eyes were warm like honey though they shined with a wicked gleam. The other twin, he was standing in a more cocky stature and seemed a little more distant than his brother. I had it.

The concentration on my face slipped and their grins grew into smirks thinking I had given up. Though they looked at me in disbelief as I leaned over to the twin on the left with a childish smile of my own. "You're Kaoru," I whispered in his ear, much like he had done when I first arrived and his face was turning a deep flush of pink. Hikaru looked in surprise at his brother, then at me with curiosity as to what I had done. "Well…" I pressed, the expression on my face beaming.

Slowly, he nodded--there was no way he would even be able to lie right now. "She's right." There were a few gasps through the room--mostly from Hikaru, Tamaki, and Hunny, while Mori looked as stoic as usual and Kyouya looked slightly interested.

"Yay!" I cheered and did a little dance, ignoring the looks I was getting from those in the room. "I win, I win, I win," I sung and slung my arms over the twins shoulders. They were least to say surprised by my sudden physical contact--did they honestly take me for a meek little flower? "Now I have two slaves to do whatever I want!" Both twins paled slightly, not realizing what it was I was capable of coming up with. For all they knew, I was a slave driver--though for the most part I wasn't.

The door opened and everyone turned to look at who came in and my eyes grew wide. "Oh my gosh, Haru-chan!" I squealed and let go of my newest victims--funny how the little devil twins went from tormenters to tormented--and rushed over to glomp the girl I knew all too well. "Haruhi, it's been forever since I've seen you!"

The other girl seemed shocked stiff at first until she realized who was hugging her and laughed, returning the gesture. "Emi-chan! I know, I wasn't sure if you were going to come today when I sent you the letter. I was going to call you, but I lost your number," she exclaimed pulling away, scanning me up and down.

"Wow, you've changed!" she muttered and I nodded. True, the last time she seen me my hair had a dyed milk chocolate hue that only reached my shoulders. Since then, though, I decided to get my natural sorrel hair color back--brown with a hint of red--and let it grow out, so it now reached to the middle of my back. I thought it made my hair look silkier.

"And you…" I trailed off, taking another glance at the girl. "Haven't changed a bit! With the exception of your hair," I joked and she laughed, though it was entirely true--poor flat chest Haruhi. She was the same height since I had seen her, too, or she had shrunk, because I was only an inch or two shorter than her now.

I felt eyes staring at me and shivers rolled down my spine--Haruhi seemed to have noticed. She looked around me to see the slightly stunned expressions of the Host Club. "Oh, hey. I guess you guys have already met Emi, ne?" she asked and pulled me a little closer to the staring people. I could practically feel the holes burning into my back now.

There was grumbling from two certain host members, saying something that sounded like, "Sure have." I flinched at the sarcasm dripping from their voices. Obviously I have already made enemies of Haru-chan's new friends.

Haruhi looked curiously, then an all knowing expression came across her face. "Oh, I bet you two tried playing the 'Which is Hikaru Game?' with her, right?" she asked and the twin's faces fell even more. The taller girl giggled and shook her head--I swear that the boy's eyes were about to pop out of their heads watching.

Hunny hopped off of Mori again and attached himself to Haruhi's hip. "They made a bet with Emi-chan that if she could guess who was who, then they would do whatever she wanted her to. And guess what--she could tell them apart, Haru-chan!" the senior exclaimed excitedly, starting to bounce up and down like a wind up toy.

I flashed a grin towards the twins and they didn't look in the least bit pleased. "Of coarse I did, and now they're my servants forever," I said and the two started protesting that wasn't part of the deal. I waved a finger at them with a cunning smile. "Ah-ah, I do believe that Kaoru said, 'We will do whatever you want.' You technically weren't specific on _how long_ the period of servitude would be, henceforth you are to do my bidding," I explained logically and everyone was dumbfounded. Even Kyouya was secretly smirking behind his notebook.

Haruhi laughed out loud at everyone's dumbstruck expression. "What, you think she can be manipulated? How else do you think I was so used to this club's idiocy and running before I came to Ouran? Emi-chan is probably smarter than me," she complimented me and I felt the stares return.

I shook my head, disagreeing with her slightly on one point. "No, you had the book smarts in our group, I have the strategic mind of the operation," she said, tapping her finger on her head. "Remember Kenshi and Atsuo, they were the brawns and the intimidation. I swear, they were like older brothers fighting off all of those boys in middle school," I brought up, not unaware of the curious gaze I was receiving from Tamaki.

Haruhi nodded her head and smiled at the memory. "Yah, I remember those two. I wonder, does Atsuo still have a crush on you?" she asked bluntly and I felt my face heating up fiercely.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the snickers I could hear in the background. "Yeah, but I've had to put him down like fifty times. I swear, the boy doesn't know rejection. He's cute, but not my type. And Kenshi is still sulking that you left him high and dry without letting him take you to the spring dance last year," I said and there was a very loud and distinct gasp from Tamaki.

"A boy was hitting on my daughter, how dare he!" And so began Tamaki's five minute ramble on how he would have to lock Haruhi up in order to keep other boys from getting to his precious daughter. He did seem like an overprotective father type, though I could tell that there was something more than that kind of bond between them.

An evil smirk graced my lips, but I quickly his it with my usual innocent smile. "Yah know, Tamaki-senpai, if you're wanting Haru-chan to be a normal girl, she has to get a boyfriend some time or another," I put in, interrupting his digressing. He looked at me with wide eyes and was about to say something, but I cut him off. "…unless you want her to be a lesbian?"

The King's face paled dramatically and I think he fainted as I heard a thump. Haruhi and I started laughing our heads off, while the other members of the Host Club gave us bothered looks. Then Hikaru made a distasteful noise and looked at me as if I were insane--probably wasn't too far off target there. "And what would you suggest--she go out with you?" he asked disgusted.

A light bulb went off in my head and I bit my tongue to keep from laughing. I strolled casually over behind the older, red-headed twin and smiled wickedly at him. "Hika-kun, why would I do that when there are very more tempting lures in the room?" I asked him yearningly, running my finger over his jaw and down his neck.

Shutters racked through the boy's body and I didn't have to see Hikaru's face to know that it was a deep scarlet color. Kaoru's eyes grew wide watching his brother--as did everyone else's--along with shock at my straightforward flirtatious actions. The older Hitachiin was obviously at a loss of words and I giggled, blowing across his neck one last time before skipping over to wrap my arms around Haruhi.

"I should warn you, Emi can be very coquettish when she wants to be," the taller brunette cautioned, trying to stifle a laugh.

Tamaki charged up to me, pointing an accusing finger. "You are unfit to be the female influence for my daughter. What would become of her if she acted like that, throwing herself at every man that passes?!" the overdramatic idiot began crying out. Seriously, he was just making a fool of himself.

I smirked and tightened my grip on her. "I would say she would actually have a life and not be in her current position of having to dress up as a boy everyday of her life, actually having to flirt with girls in order to pay off a debt. Honestly, it's like you _want_ her to be gay and fall head over heels for another chick," I scolded him and I could have sworn I seen lightning flashing theatrically behind Tamaki as he fell to the floor, once again. Is he just now realizing these things?

"Ya' know, she has a point," Kaoru indicated, ignoring the glaring looks he was receiving from his brother. Hikaru wasn't happy that his brother was agreeing with his new found nemesis--or at least current dislike. Though none of this was helping Tamaki who seemed to be blowing in the wind now--where did the wind come from?

The clock in the corner chimed five and Kyouya looked up from his notebook. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it is time for club to start. Each of you have numerous designations to attend to," he said and once again there was a cold chill that ran down my spine--he was _evil_.

I sighed and pulled away from Haruhi. "Well, I suppose since you have work to do I should be leaving," I mumbled and straightened my tie. A few girls were already filing into the music room, and I never was comfortable with crowded spaces.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Haruhi asked, giving me another quick hug. Her brown eyes were watching me, practically pleading to save her from the madness.

I grinned and shook my head. "Sorry, but as you have a job to do, so do I. My shift starts in like thirty minutes and it takes a good twenty to walk to the shop from here," I said with an apologetic tone. She nodded understanding and asked me where I was working now. "I'm still working at that old flower shop. Mrs. Yamada is getting ready to retire and I'm the only staff member that she's known long enough to keep the place running before she hands it off to her granddaughter," I explained and headed for the door.

Haruhi gave me a quick wave and said something of a goodbye. "I'll talk to you later, Haru-_kun_," I said with a wink as I passed a group of girls. They gave me burning glares and I only waved cutely at them--they had no idea.

~X~

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "The Ouran Farm." Please review, it helps me post new chapters faster!!


	2. Dress Up Dolls

Here's for the second chapter of "The Ouran Farm." I hope my readers liked it, whatever people might actually read my stories.

* * *

After work at the Yamada Flower Shop, I found my thoughts drifting off to the new friends that Haruhi had managed to make at Ouran. Albeit it wasn't willing at first, she had undoubtedly grown close to those other members. A smile graced my lips as I skipped up the stairs that led to my brother's apartment.

Sure we both lived in the small condo, but I never really considered this place home after we moved here three years ago. I had strictly one room to the house all to myself--which remained spotless and clean, while everything else had piles of papers and plans stacked on top of them from Akito's job.

Yes, Akito, that was and would always be my brother. Sloppy, unorganized, bossy, a terrible taste in music, overprotective, and unconditionally loving in a creepy way--that was his definition. I laughed to myself as I fished my key from the chain around my neck to unlock the door. That lazy brother of mine wouldn't be home until at least ten o'clock tonight.

He worked as an architect for a major business to create the newest major building designs and make other projects safer for construction. Even though he would usually finish work at about the time my school would let out, for the last few weeks he had been running around most of Japan helping to inspect buildings and construction sights for any kind of flaws in his designs. He simply loved his job.

I, on the other hand, wasn't too fond of working at the flower shop for the rest of my life. It was great now while I was still in school and just looking for a little extra cash to spend myself; the air was always aromatic and I always loved rearranging the flowers designs in the window. Though working with the arrangements and such was helping me get a better idea of what kind of work I would be getting into for my dream career. Surprisingly enough, I wanted to be an interior decorator.

As I walked into the apartment, the usual sight of dishes everywhere and clothing scattered about greeting me. I sighed and went straight to my room, trying my best to ignore the OCD that was overriding my wants of taking a nap. Though before I could even make it to my doorway, I made a detour through the small living space into the kitchen and tossed my bag on the counter where the table in the other room was buried beneath dirty dishes--I swear I saw something move in one of he bowls.

I sighed and put on a pair of rubber gloves--who knows what could be on this stuff, deciding to get to work. It took a good hour of scrubbing to clean all of the dishes my brother had left setting around, then another to pick up the laundry that was strewn across the floor and furniture. I dared not go into Akito's room, otherwise suffer his yelling or being eaten alive by something that lived in there.

When everything was finally tidied and pristine, I grabbed my book bag--thankful I didn't have any homework--and collapsed on the futon in my room. I felt something brush against my leg, squirming in protest that I had taken the bed. A wet tongue started licking the back of my leg and I laughed, rolling on my back to get away from the source.

I glared at the black and white ball of fur at the bottom of my futon, its tongue stuck out panting happily like it was teasing me and my ticklish weakness. Though when it cocked its head to the side inquisitively I couldn't help but squeal and sit up, hugging Haku by the neck.

My dog barked happily and his tail started wagging, thumping against my leg as he rolled over onto his back to have his stomach rubbed. "Spoiled," I chided, but complied anyways. Who was I to deny this adorable fluff his pleasure?

Haku was my six and a half year old Siberian husky who still acted like a three month old puppy most of the time. Though I had warned people plenty of time not to let the puppy eyes fool them, he was just as smart as a person. I had gotten him as a puppy for Christmas when I was ten years old, and since then the little creature of destruction had turned into a rather large chaotic demon. I loved him all the same, though, especially since he had chewed up Akito's house slippers.

I reached for my messenger bag and took out my sketchpad, flipping through a few of the drawings. The most recent ones were mostly of different parts of my room, a few were of Haku, and birds that I would occasionally see outside of my window. One caught my eye in the front--I had had this book for a while--from about two years ago.

It was a slightly younger version of Haruhi, Atsuo, and Kenshi. We had all been at the park and Haru-chan was sitting underneath a sakura tree during the rare occasion of wearing a sun dress that I had forced her into. She was looking up at Ken-kun who was standing above her leaning against the tree with a smile, his black hair falling in his evenly dark eyes. Tsu-kun was setting up in one of the lower branches with his back against the tree one leg dangling, gazing lazily up at the sky. He was the blonde out of our group, and a little ditsy to say the least--but we still loved him.

I smiled at the memory of that day. Though Atsuo started griping me out to hurry because his leg was falling asleep, and I told him it was his fault for wanting to look emo in my sketch. To be perfectly honest, though, it was impossible for the little shorty to look even remotely depressing with his large blue eyes.

Putting the sketchpad back into my bag, I stood up and walked into the kitchen with Haku on my heels. It was getting close to nine o' clock, so I figured I would make myself something to eat and leave the leftovers in the microwave for Akito to have later when he got home.

One thing I loved to do as cook--my brother said I would make the perfect wife one day. I rolled my eyes at the thought of having any kind of boyfriend. That was something I currently didn't need--I had to be focusing on my grades in school so I could go to college.

I had never blamed Haruhi for going to Ouran, it was perfect to help her get into a better college and law school. The thought of doing the same occurred to me, but I was no where near as intelligent as Haruhi--always just behind her in class. Though with the way she studied, it was a surprise she wasn't a grade or two ahead of me already.

By the time I had finished dinner, the clock on the wall read fifteen 'til ten. I suppressed a yawn and quickly cleaned the dishes, letting Haku have a scrap or two of what was left.

My futon was extremely cozy when I slipped under the covers, Haku laying at my feet as he usually did. As I drifted off to sleep, I faintly heard my door slid open and someone walk in. They muttered something I couldn't quite clearly hear and bent over, placing a kiss on my forehead. A smile graced my lips and I succumbed to my dreams.

~x~

I closed my locker and heaved my bag over my shoulders--once again, no homework. I was thinking that either my classes were getting much too easy or I was seriously missing out on the curriculum. With a skip in my step, I hurriedly ran out of the school, though I was suddenly stopped my two burly arms wrapping themselves around my waist.

"Where do you think you're going, Mouse?" a rather deep voice said behind me. I attempted pushing against the constricting limbs but knew that struggling was futile.

"Let go of me, Kenshi, or you're going to regret it," I threatened in my sickly sweet tone. I could be rather malicious when it came to payback--and he knew it--so I was quickly released. I smoothed my skirt and glared at the taller boy, though he seemed to be immune by now. "Thank you. Now, what exactly do you want, Ken-kun?" I asked, regaining my usual innocent façade.

The dark haired bow knew better and took a few caution steps back with a chuckle. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and flashed me a cheeky grin. "Just wonderin' where you ran off to yesterday, Emi. You, me, and Atsuo had plans to go to the library, remember?"

My eyes widened and my mouth made an 'o', and I started apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry, Kenshi! I completely forgot about that. When I got a letter from Haru-chan, I completely ignored everything else," I started explaining, taking the letter that Haruhi had given me out of my bag. I still had it in case I was to forget the directions to the Host Club--it was a rather large school after all.

"Haruhi!" Kenshi's dark eyes widened and immediately grabbed the piece of paper from me, his eyes quickly scanning the note. I had almost forgotten that it had been even longer since Kenshi had seen the girl--our long lost childhood friend. When Kenshi had moved here from another city in our second year of middle school, he had instantly became a member of our deranged group and made quick friends with Atsuo and me. Though he could hardly talk to Haruhi without blushing.

"Yah, she's doing fine at Ouran--though things are a little bizarre there I have to say. I met a few of her new friends yesterday," I said and took the letter before Kenshi could get to the part about Tamaki.

"Host Club?" he asked wearily and I snickered. He seemed a little apprehensive thinking about his old crush with a bunch of rich guys--I wonder why.

I dug around my bag a few more minutes until I found the picture Haruhi sent me. "Here, this is what she looks like now," I said giving him the photograph.

He held it closer to his face, his eyes scanning over her face and uniform. Least to say, the boy's jaw dropped visibly and he looked like a fish trying to breath air. "What did they do to her?!" he exclaimed, holding the picture away from him as if it was poisonous.

There was no way for me to contain my laughter and I had to hold myself upright on my knees to keep from collapsing. "They didn't do that to her, oaf--that bratty little boy she lives next to stuck a piece of gum in her hair so she cut it. I think she looks rather nice with it short," I put in nonchalantly, having caught my breath.

Kenshi practically did a snarl and leaned in towards my face. "Haruhi does not--she looks like a boy!" My eyes widened at his sudden proximity, then narrowed into slits as a tacit warning. He did a double check on our current positions and took note of my fingers twitching to strike out. With a yelp, the taller boy leapt back to avoid my open palm aimed for his left cheek.

Normally, I wasn't so aggressive towards someone for just intruding in my personal bubble. There were three examples yesterday known as Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru, but I didn't trust Kenshi--the pervert. Just because he was a friend didn't mean that he hadn't tried to feel me up a time or two. He was floored for it, too, and not just by me--Atsuo and Akito, as well.

"Second warning, Ken-kun. Take heed of it," I declared with forewarn. I was certain there was some sort of ominous glint in my firm gaze. He nodded and there was suddenly another figure standing next to us. "Oh, hello, Tsu-kun," I greeted cheerfully, my mood having changed dramatically.

The blonde nodded his head in greeting, his deep blue eyes watching me intently. "Haru-chan wrote to you?" he asked, his voice just as soft spoken as always. Atsuo reminded me of a more silent, serious version of Hunny--it was adorable. He was the same height, same facial features--with the exception of eye color, and just plain irresistible.

I nodded my head and ruffled the shorter boy's hair. He attempted to frown at me--it looked more like a pout. "I seen Haruhi yesterday at her new school, and I'm probably going today, too," I said and added as an afterthought, "Want to come?"

It seemed like Kenshi was about to shout out an obvious absolutely, but Atsuo shoved a hand over his mouth and gave him a "_you are such a moron_" look. "Sorry, Emi-chan, but we can't. Kenshi and I have to do a report that is due next week, and _I_ am not doing it all of it," the blonde interrupted with what could be considered a growl. _Adorable!_

A smirk adorned my lips and I nodded in understanding. "Alright, don't let me keep either of you from your work. Good luck with Kenshi, Tsu-kun," I laughed, waving over my shoulder as I turned away from two of my dear friends. I could feel the rage and disappointment practically rolling off of the taller, dark haired boy and my smirk grew wider.

On my stroll to Ouran, I wondered just how Atsuo and Kenshi would react towards the Host Club. _Especially Tamaki,_ I thought with a giggle. Atsuo would probably accept him so long as he kept his stupidity and voice level to a limit, while Kenshi on the other hand would go for a full blown knock out with the tall blonde as soon as he touched Haruhi. I shook my head, already imagining the chaos.

I arrived at the enormous school about ten minutes later going at a leisurely pace. It was getting kind of cold, though, for fall had already arrived and I pulled the jacket I had remembered to bring tighter around me. I hurried inside, once again trying to ignore the glares that were thrown my way--it seemed that they had grown in intensity. Since I had a pretty decent memory I found my way up to the music room much quicker than yesterday, but I stopped to look at a sign hanging there on the door that read, "_Closed For The Day._"

My brow furrowed and a definite pout made its way onto my lips. They hadn't told me about this yesterday and I was fairly let down that I wouldn't get to see any of my new favorite rich kids--the only rich kids I knew by the way. I was about to reach out to grab the handle for the door, but thought better of it. No one would be in there and it was closed for a reason that I shouldn't intrude into.

With a defeated sigh I ducked my head in disappointment, my bangs shadowing my eyes. I turned around and took about half a step before I heard the door behind me creak open. My eyes widened and I tried to look around, but two pairs of hands grabbed my shoulders and waist and pulled me into the room as the door slammed shut.

I attempted to struggle against my captors' clutches, but the more I squirmed the tighter the grip became. I was beginning to rethink letting these people within touching distance of me. There air was knocked out of me slightly as I was thrown down on something rather hard, and I grunted against the force of someone sitting on top of me to keep me pinned. Yah, really having a change of heart towards them.

When I came to terms as to what was going on, I realized that it was Kaoru who was sitting on top of my back with a smug expression on his face. Hikaru was standing next to the couch in a mock solute and I looked over to see a staggered Tamaki watching the three of us. "Tono, the target has been captured and brought to the base as requested," the older twin reported.

I continued my thrashing and the blonde king pointed a finger at the devil twins. His face was a look of outrage and was turning a darker red as every second passed. "You can_not_ treat a lady like that! Even if she does go around trying to seduce men…" he added his face now somewhat considerate.

A vein was about to pop on my forehead as I attempted--and failed--to kick Kaoru in the back or something. "I'll ignore that comment, _if you get Tweedle Dumber off of me!!_" I screamed and it felt as if my chest was getting tighter. That only made me writhe harder, but the heavy twin on me wouldn't get off--I couldn't freaking breath!

"I don't think it is a very smart idea to suffocate Haruhi's commoner friend," Kyouya added from his perch in the windowsill, typing away at his laptop. Well in case if the Shadow King hadn't noticed, these people weren't that bright--and couldn't _he_ do something about it!

There was a familiar sound of a door opening and I prayed to Kami that it was someone who could help me. A quick glimpse told me "yes" as I briefly noticed Haruhi standing somewhat shocked in the doorway. Her brown eyes were wide as she looked me right in the eye and her mouth opened soundlessly.

Gathering as many short breaths as I could, I called as loudly as I could for the girls help. "Haruhi!! Get him off, I can't breathe!" I wailed, almost on the verge of tears. Though the feeling of being smothered and squished was taking its toll on my sense of panicking priority--struggle first, cry later.

Haruhi practically ran over and threw Kaoru off of me, as I quickly slid out from under him and landed on the floor. The rushing sensation of being asphyxiated washed away and I gripped onto the girl next to me for dear life as I cried into her shoulder.

I could barely make out her harshly scolding the two twins for their antics due to my sobbing. There were too many memories of being crushed and it took a few minutes until I settled down. Haruhi had finished yelling at Hikaru and Kaoru and was rubbing my back soothingly.

Wearily, I lifted my head to see that Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting dejectedly in the corner of the room as far away as possible from me. Mori and Hunny were in the room now, too, and Tamaki was standing over Haruhi and me like a worried father would--or a mother hen.

"Are you okay now, Emi-chan?" I heard Hunny ask from behind me and I mutely nodded, quickly rubbing the remaining tears on my cheeks away with my jacket sleeve. "Kao-chan's sorry for what he did, he didn't know that he was hurting you," the cute blonde said, crawling over towards me on his hands and knees.

I smiled and shook my head to assure that it the Hitachiin's had done nothing wrong other than dragging me into the room. With a quick glance, I looked over towards the twins to find that Hikaru was staring lividly at a wall telling that _he_ wasn't repentant while Kaoru actually looked remorseful. "He doesn't have anything to worry about--I'm just a little sensitive to being crushed," I made an effort to joke, trying to lift the sudden sullen mood about the room. The younger twin looked away from my gaze with a furrowed brow, now looking like an upset child.

"You didn't seem to mind it when Hika-chan and Kao-chan were hugging you yesterday, Emi-chan," the senior reminded me and I fought down a blush at the way he said it. He might have been sweet, but that didn't mean he was ignorant.

"Emi is claustrophobic, she hates tight spaces and the feeling of being constricted, though hugs don't usually bother her," Haruhi explained wisely and a few of the hosts looked at me for conformation. I nodded my head and stood, helping Haruhi up with me. Having someone hug me used to have the same effect, though I had eventually grown used to it. "If she was afraid of being hugged, Kenshi and Atsuo would have scared her to death years ago," the taller brunette put in lightly.

I grinned to myself at the thought of what my death certificate would read; "_Death by hug._" Me saying it to myself made me giggle out loud and everyone was now looking at me with concerned faces. I waved them off, stifling my laughter. "Death by hug," I muttered for everyone to hear and a few actually started chuckling--obviously not the twins, though. At least it wasn't as drab in here any more.

Tamaki suddenly struck a melodramatic pose and pointed meaningfully towards the sky--though there was only the ceiling. "As the charming King of the Host Club, I deeply apologize for how those devil types have mistreated you, dear princess. Maybe I--the prince type, am more your style?" the tall blonde bid her trying to captivate her into coming with him.

I regarded at him passively, my eyes just staring blankly at the boy struggling to comprehend what he had just said. Tamaki stared at me hopefully, as if he believed _that_ had wooed me. "_No_, you're not," I deadpanned and the host fell over with a loud thud. "Besides, I thought the sign on the door said closed," I said, trying to hide a smirk.

Kyouya sighed and closed his signature laptop, standing up from his corner of the room. "Tamaki had a feeling you were going to come again today and wanted to become more acquainted with one of Haruhi's commoner friends. Though I see no point in doing this considering that we are loosing a day's profits, so I will just as that to Haruhi's debt…"

My eyes widened and Haruhi just sighed as if she wasn't surprised by this. Though from the sounds of it, the Shadow King was well known for his debts and interests. "N-no! Don't do that, it isn't her fault," I insisted, looking up at the dark-haired figure who was now standing right in front of me.

He raised an elegant eyebrow and smirked with a eloquent grace. "Oh? Well if I don't charge her, how do you expect the club to get the day's income back?" I felt my stomach drop and there were warning lights flashing in my mind--I was falling for an obvious trap.

"Well, it _was_ sort of my fault…" I trailed off and an uneasy air settled over me. My fingers were clasped behind me nervously fiddling with the hem of my shirt. I felt like the feeble mouse waiting in the corner to be caught by the rapacious cat--a game of predator and prey.

A victorious look entered the host's gray eyes and I wanted to shrink away. This boy truly terrified me. "Are you suggesting that you come to work at the Host Club? For an entire day's income it will take about two weeks work for you alone to reimburse the cost," he clarified, pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. The light glinted off the glass and I could no longer see Kyouya's eyes--it was unsettling.

I mentally groaned and shifted my weight from my left foot to my right one. "Ugh, sure." _Snap!_ I thought to myself,_ and I've been caught in the snare. Like some sort of little mouse…_

Haru-chan's head dropped and she began rubbing her temples and as I was swept into someone's arms. "Oh, this is wonderful! Now I have two precious daughters!" Tamaki cried joyously. There was snickering from the other side of the room and even though it was directed at my new found circumstance, I smiled slightly that the twins were at least pleased about something.

Kyouya smirked and nodded, writing something down in his notebook. "Good. While you are here, you will be our maid--serving tea and cake, cleaning up any messes, be polite to the customers, answering any questions they might have for you…Can you cook?" he asked somewhat suddenly, looking up at her with a serious expression.

She nodded, trying to keep her face straight. "Of course, I'm a commoner--as you put it, and my brother can somehow manage finding a way to burn cereal. If I don't know how to cook, then we would starve," I replied dryly, now crossing my arms over my chest. It might have made me look indifferent, but truly I was using this position for as a defensive posture--I think he knew that, too.

He nodded and wrote something down then tore out a piece of paper, handing it to me. "You will also be baking the food for the club--it will save us expenses of having to hire a chef. This is a list of the foods. As well, being our _servant_ you will have to dress accordingly for the job," he added.

There were two sudden presences behind me and I shut my eyes tightly before turning around. Hikaru and Kaoru were looking down at me with evil, predatory glares--Kami help me.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, take Emi to the backroom and give her a maid's uniform. You can do whatever else you want with her." I blinked and was sure there was a terrified look on my face. _He's throwing me to the foxes!!_ my mind screamed and I audibly whimpered when the devious twins grabbed my shoulders, dragging me away from the rest of the group.

"What do you think the peasant would look better in, frills or lace?" the older twin asked, distain not very well hidden in his voice. I flinched at being called "the peasant" but decided not to say anything, just be a good, quiet, little girl. He pushed me over towards a long rack of clothes--there were enough outfits for a mall store.

The younger twin looked as if he was thinking and shrugged his shoulders lazily. "With her skeletal frame, I don't think it matters," he replied callously. I felt my hands running self-consciously over my arms and I looked ashamedly at my thin figure in my school uniform. _Too skinny,_ I thought dejectedly.

"So true," Hikaru jeered and looked deliberately at me. "And with her pale complexion, I don't think she could pool off any color." Once again, I stood there silently just letting them thrash verbally out at me. I winced visibly--never knew I was _that_ pale. "I'm not even sure _we_ can make her look presentable, but we should at least attempt for the sake of the club," he sighed and shook his head like everything was hopeless.

A slight frown slipped onto my passive face, but I still refused to respond to their insults. They made a frustrated noise and threw an outfit at me, then pointed for me to go change behind a curtain. I looked away from them and trudged sullenly into the small area.

I striped off my clothes and held the maid's uniform out in front of me at an arm's length. A groan escaped my lips as I looked at the fairly skimpy outfit. Though, I had no right to complain, so I pulled the garb over my head and tied the apron around my waist.

It was a deep red dress that reached to about my mid thigh and puffed out at the bottom with frills underneath, hemmed with black lace. The waist hugged my curves tightly while the top seemed to form perfectly around my chest and I was self-consciously pulling the front up a little more. It had short sleeves with black lace trimming the edges, too, and a white apron and large bow in the back that finished the dress. There were black socks with a small red bow at the top on the side and black dress shoes on my feet.

I looked at myself in the mirror on the wall and gaped slightly. Even if I had the money to buy such an outfit, I would never be one to dress up. That didn't mean I didn't occasionally enjoy it. The color of the dress made my eyes seem to stand out, their vivid turquoise shade glancing over myself with surprise. Though the Hitachiin twins' words were still running through my mind and what I saw was a scrawny, ghostly girl wearing the cutest ensemble ever made.

"Hey, what's taking so long?!" Hikaru called impatiently through the curtain. I sighed not wanting to go out, but I had to get an approval for at least one outfit. I pushed the curtain aside and stepped back into the room, keeping my head bowed down in embarrassment.

Though my gaze had wandered up towards the twins who were standing in much the same spot where they had been before I changed. Kaoru's eyebrows were raised and it was barely noticeable that his jaw had dropped. For a brief instant I thought there was a tinge of pink adorning his flawless cheeks. It felt like Hikaru was looking right through me and could see all of my flaws--obvious or not. His eyes were wide at first watching with surprise, then they narrowed drastically with an utter disgust flickering in them.

There was a stinging in my eyes and my stomach was in knots as I thought about how much--and exactly _why_--the older twin loathed me. The younger Hitachiin didn't seemed as livid or repulsed as his brother, but he was just as distant. "Should I try something else on?" I asked sheepishly, tugging once more against the bottom of the dress.

Hikaru snorted and turned away from me with his arms crossed over his chest childishly. " That'll do. It's the best we can do with you, I suppose," his words burned like venom. I grit my teeth and tried to remember _why_ I was letting these devils treat me like this again. I exhaled sharply out my nose in a hiss and thought of Haruhi.

The older red-head seemed to notice my temper slowly flaring and he mock laughed. "What's the matter--getting upset, commoner?" I restrained a growl and the urge to slap that demeaning look off of his perfect little face. Kaoru was standing next to his brother not saying anything, though he seemed a little shocked himself as to how openly and harshly Hikaru was taunting me.

"No," I responded harshly. "Just trying to remember where in Haruhi's letter that she mentioned you two were such impudent, obnoxious pricks," I seethed, pretty much knowing that Kaoru would be going right along with his brother. He didn't seem to want to stop him, but his eyes seemed unsure and hurt.

"Whatever," I fumed, throwing my arms up in the air and storming back into the changing room. I practically tore off the maid's dress and put my clothes on as quickly as possible. Throwing my bag over my shoulder and straightening my tie, I shoved the curtain aside and threw the clothes at Hikaru's head--it hit him square in the face.

"What the heck?!" he yelled and grabbed the outfit, glaring at me. "What's your problem?" he demanded and I looked at him as if he was dumb--_No comment_.

"My problem is the five-ten buffoon standing in front of me who acts like he rules the world but his golden scepter is stuck so far up his a double s that he doesn't realize what an insufferable reprobate he is!" I riposted, then turned around and practically ran out of the room.

I almost collided with Haruhi but swerved around her, my head held low. "Emi-chan, what's wrong?" the taller brunette asked worriedly and I just shook my head, grabbing the door handle.

My hands were shaking and I could feel tears threatening to trickle down my cheeks. "It's nothing, Haru-chan," I reassured, glad that my voice didn't crack. I quickly swiped my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket and placed a smile on my face. With a quick glance up, I tried my best to appear happy and laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow," and then I slipped out the door.

* * *

~Blah, blah, blah, the usual R&R. Of coarse, you have one of those down if you've made this far without falling asleep!! =^o^= Nah, though please do review, it is very much appreciated.


	3. Not Without A Fight

Yay!! Here's the next chapter of "The Ouran Farm" and I hope you enjoy! R&R, please!

* * *

I ran all of the way home, not bothering to look back over my shoulder at Ouran. Haku was there to greet me when I walked through the door, jumping up and practically knocking my over. I stroked his soft black and white fur coat, petting his head and whispering hello to him. He seemed to notice my mood and whimpered, but I just shook my head with a sad smile. "Don't worry boy, I'm perfectly fine," I lied, mostly to assure myself because the dog always seemed more aware of my bad humors than I was.

I sighed and went straight to my room, sliding the door closed as Haku trotted in behind me. He looked up at me cocking his head to the side, his mouth open and panting. I reached into a lower drawer on my desk grabbing a small bag of dog food that I kept in there for Haku. It was past the time I usually fed him.

My stomach was churning watching him eat and I found that my appetite was little to absent, so I decided to just skip dinner tonight and eat a really big breakfast in the morning.

There was nothing else to occupy my time, and it was only six, so I decided to take a shower. I started the water and let the steam clear my head somewhat. The minutes went by as I just let the spray soak my hair and run down my face. I poured a greedy amount of shampoo into my hand and lathered it through my hair, the scent of green apples filling my nose.

Satisfied and relaxed, I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I grabbed my light blue nightgown off my bed and slipped it on over my head, the spaghetti straps practically falling off my shoulders and it barely covered anything. I only considered it something comfortable to sleep in, and only when my brother wasn't home. Otherwise, I would never hear the end of it.

Haku was laying on my futon, his paws crossed and head laying lazily overtop of them. He lifted his head and looked at me, then barked. I rolled my eyes and scratched behind his ear, his foot thumping happily against the bed. I really did loved this dog.

I took the brush laying on my desk and ran it through my hair, then pulled it up into a ponytail still wet. I didn't bother blow-drying it, though I would probably regret not doing so when I ended up sick. Of coarse, then I wouldn't have to go to the Host Club…

_No!_ I chided myself. It had been because of me that Tamaki had closed the club today, and I was doing this so Haruhi wouldn't have to. Though having to deal with the twins was making me rethink my decision, and despite what good Haruhi had said about them, I thought they were nothing but…foxes!

I chuckled dryly to myself. _That's it, they're all animals._ I thought vindictively. Haku looked at me with what could be considered an odd look as I started laughing out loud, imagining the Host Club as animals.

"They're animals," I repeated to myself, then a glint of amusement entered my eyes. I hurried over to my desk where my journal was and began writing my new conclusion. A smile graced my lips as I thought of each different host and what animals suited them best. I had already reached conclusions on some, though.

_Tuesday, Oct. 14_

_Dear Journal,_

_I have met a new, strange group of people, all thanks to my__ beloved friend Haruhi. The Host Club members remind me particularly of farm animals, and on that note I believe they should all be put in the barn._

_I'm fond enough of Tamaki--his intentions are good ones, but he acts like a chicken with his head cut off. How is that someone like him King?_

_Hunny-senpai is adorable just like his stuffed Bun-Bun, and he reminds me strongly of a pet rabbit bouncing around all of the time. Though I feel he truly is the third year he acts not to be._

_There is Kyouya--alert, feared, yet needed. He fits perfectly for the role of the black barn cat. He stays in the shadows and runs the scenes secretly, his name Shadow Kind well deserved._

_The foxes--Hikaru and Kaoru--who prey on the unsuspecting and worrisome chicken, know not to mess with the cat, and play games with all of the others. Those two are sly and manipulative, which I have learned firsthand._

_Then there is the meek, little mouse that has dared to trespass in the barn. I've befriended the innocent rabbit, been snared by the cat, and fallen prey to the foxes' trickery. I'm in trouble…_

_Emi_

~x~

I woke up to something licking my face and I attempted at swiping it away. I only met air, though, and my hand plopped back down next on my blankets. Something cold and wet rubbed itself against the back of my hand and I jerked away, wiping off whatever it was.

With a growl, I rolled over on my back and pushed myself into a sitting position, glaring at the dog perched on the floor next to my futon. Haku's tongue was lobbed out the side of his mouth and his tail wagged happily--the husky was crouched into a playful position ready to attack me.

My eyelids were threatening to close again, it felt like there were weights attached to them. There was the most annoying ringing that my ears could hear, and I groaned when my sliding door flew open with a loud thud. My eyes closed painfully against the light and I wanted to kill whoever dared come into my room.

"Little sister!! It's past time to wake up, you're going to be late for school!" I groaned and fell back on my futon, trying to smother myself with my oversized white pillow. Akito knew I was not a morning person, and I barely knew him to be one either, but his cheeriness right now was liked to kill me--or him.

"_Go away_," I growled from underneath my pillow, stressing each syllable. The last time he had woken me up, things hadn't ended too well for him. Let's say that there was still a dent in the wall now hidden behind my desk.

Akito took the pillow from me and his smile was just as bright and annoying as the light coming from my window and the other room. Seriously, how could someone be so chipper in the morning. "Nope, sorry. It's twenty till, and I won't be able to give you a ride to school. You're walking," he said in that all too bothersome tone.

Another growl and I attempted to take my suicide tool back, but my brother was already walking out of my room. I reached for the closest thing next to my bed and chucked it at his head, and unfortunately for him it was my alarm clock. It made a loud _thump_ upon making contact and least to say he would be having a headache for a while. _He-he_, probably through his meeting, too.

I rolled out of bed and went over to my closet where my uniform was. I threw it on, straightening my tie in the mirror and pulling up my socks. My hair was tangled--there was no hope for it and I was lacking any patience to fix it--so I kept it in its ponytail. I was thinking of getting it cut soon, it was too much trouble to take care of.

Grabbing an apple from the bowl on the counter, I glanced at the stove clock. "Shoot," I hissed under my breath. It was ten till, so I would be running. Running late--a sure starting sign of a bad day.

~x~

I practically kicked the door to the Host Club down, but rethought my violent action at the consideration that Kyouya would just add that to either my or Haruhi's debt. There was no way in the world that I would be working here any longer than I had to, nor would I probably even dare to step within a one-hundred yard distance of a single one of them. Well, maybe Hunny and Mori…

In order to get into my dress and do anything else ridiculous they wanted me to do, I had decided to arrive earlier than I usually would. As soon as my school had let out, I sprinted out the door and avoided Atsuo and Kenshi with their questions. It would seem to make more since that I would want to take my time getting to my torturous servitude. Though how I reasoned it out was that the earlier I got there the sooner I would leave, plus the Shadow King would have no justification to add anything on to my own debt.

I pushed the door open and to my surprise only Kyouya was there at the moment. He glanced up at me from his laptop quickly, took enough of his _valuable_ time to give me a look, then motioned for the changing rooms. I took that as my cue to get dressed and brace myself for becoming the hosts' newest maid. I laughed silently--slave was more the term.

The door closed softly behind me and I scampered back, setting my bag and other school things on a shelf next to the clothes rack. It took me a second to find the maid's uniform, then about ten minutes for me to get into it and straighten everything out.

I walked out and my eyes widened with shock as they locked gazes with a certain pair of amber ones. They were warming and liquid, though they seemed slightly bitter--it reminded me of a terrible cough syrup my brother had given me. "Hello, Kaoru-san," I greeted, bowing my head respectfully.

I had already gotten off on the wrong foot with the Hitachiin brothers, so there wasn't much point to try changing their attitudes towards me. It was just expected of me by my brother to show common courtesy to everyone, despite previous verbal bouts I might have had with them.

My head rose back up and I was greeted with a smirk in return for my polite gesture. "Wrong," he chided, wagging his finger at me like an adult scolding a child.

I kept my frown from showing on my face, though it probably shown in my eyes. "Kaoru-kun, you insult my intelligence and your own character for always comparing yourself to your brother," I spoke truthfully, keeping my voice even and hands clasped in front of me. _Innocence--sweet, pure innocence in which will hopefully keep me sane and alive among these predators._

There was a flash of confusion in the younger twin's eyes, then anger followed quickly by a shrewdness that could chill anyone to the bone. Shivers threatened to rack through my body, watching the mischief dance in his golden eyes. I was once again reminded of a fox.

He walked over to me, circling his arms under mine and around my waist, barely touching the thin material of the dress. Goosebumps broke out over her arms and the hairs on the back of my neck stood almost like red flags warning that my personal space had been breached.

"My brother and I are twins--the same. Why wouldn't I compare myself to him?" he breathed in my ear and my breath hitched slightly. My heart was racing, eyes were wide, along with the still remaining previous flustered signals. I would not be able to form a coherent word, much less an entire sentence, to answer him.

Though as I felt his fingers tracing over my hip and an almost inaudible chuckle escape his chest, I took into obvious realization my position--one I had assessed the days before. I was a mouse caught by the fox twins, their toy to play around with until they grew tired of me, and then to either eat or throw away.

My first instinct was to clench my fist and hit him upside the head, but for all in the Host Club that would be unwise. Instead, I decided to sneak through a few of the cracks in the barn like a mouse wanting food. Except I was hungry for a little revenge at these games.

I turned my head to face his, curving the corners of my lips into a coy smile. "Because, Kaoru, you are so much cuter than him," I said compellingly, bringing my hand between us and brushing it against his chest. Kaoru's face turned pink, his amber eyes widened with surprise and confusion.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing, _Now for the final strike._ Slowly, I grasped his tie and pulled him forward slightly, leaning in towards his ear. "You're irresistible when you blush, Kao-_kun_," I whispered seductively in his ear, most of which was the truth.

Suddenly, his entire frame went rigid, I was practically thrown out of his arms with one hand covering his nose. I stared at him for a few seconds, my grin still in place, before I started giggling. The look on the Hitachiin's face was priceless, and there were a few drops of red coming from his hand. _He had a freaking nosebleed?!_ Apparently I was better than I thought.

His eyes narrowed dangerously, glowering at me for everything he owned--which I might put in is a _lot_--but spun around to leave when he seen it was having no affect on me. I covered my mouth and the fit of laughter threatening to spill as I watched the red-haired boy storm off.

"You and your brother might be identical physically, Kaoru-san, but you _are_ different people. Don't forget that," I called to him just as he was leaving back into the music room. He seemed to pause a second with a quick glance back at me, before continuing on his way.

Being proud of myself, I strolled out of the room to find everyone else already waiting in their positions. Kaoru refused to even glance at my direction. Leaving the heated glare to Hikaru as he burned me with the hatred in his intense gaze. Tamaki twirled over dramatically, taking my hands in his and spinning me around with him.

"Oh, my second precious daughter! You look simply irresistible, now go and be with your sister. Show her how to be a girl!" the King demanded and stopped his idiotic whirling, but I staggered back a few steps feeling my stomach continue its circling.

I sent a pointed glare at him, making sure he could feel the utter abhorrence I had for him at the moment. "You're a baka, senpai," I spoke bluntly and got the desired effect as the blonde fled to his dark corner, cultivating mushrooms.

Hunny hopped off Mori's shoulders and skipped up to me, his smile almost blinding. "You look so kawaii in that outfit, Emi-chan!" the small senior cheered, then cocked his head to the side curiously. "Are you okay, Emi-chan? You look a little green," he said with a slightly worried expression adorning his cute, third-grade features.

"Hai, I am fine--a bit sick from Tamaki-san's inanity, but I suppose he can't help it. Thank you for your concern, Hunny-senpai," I smiled reassuringly and patted Bun-Bun on the head.

Kyouya came over and looked down at me, and I took his curt nod as approval of my uniform. He looked down at his notebook and tore another page out, handing it to me. "This is what you will be making for our guests today. They will be here shortly, so I suggest you get back to the kitchen and start on the food," he commanded and I felt a cold chill run down my spine as I felt him watching me behind those light tinted glasses.

I nodded and hurriedly turned away, scurrying to the back where the kitchen was. _I wonder how long that's been here?_ "Hai, s-senpai," I answered obediently. I might not make it easy for Hikaru and Kaoru because they were insufferable anyways, but Kyouya could make my life a living nightmare, and he knew I knew. The dang black cat knew everything.

Once I was safely tucked back into the kitchen, I actually took a look at what was on the list for me to make. _Two chocolate cakes, three strawberry cakes, a dozen cupcakes, two batches of cookies, and the regular tea that the customers ordered. _I sighed and my shoulders sagged--of coarse they weren't going to make this easy on me. I glanced up at the clock on the wall and noted I had about an hour to make everything at the most. _Better get to work._

I got right to it, tightening the apron around my waist and dragging out all of the ingredients I was going to need. Once I had a good decent amount of everything out, I turned on the various stoves so they would be already at temperature to bake. "First off, cookies," I muttered to myself.

Soon, noises from the other room could be heard, various "Welcome" and a few fangirl squeals so high that I had to cringe from the frequency. At this point, it wouldn't surprise me it a few bats started flying around outside because their sonar had been screwed up.

A timer went off and one of the strawberry cakes was finished, so I put mitts on and pulled it out, setting it next to the plate of chocolate chip and sugar cookies. The cupcakes were cool and only needed the frosting put on them, and I had just finished putting the chocolate icing on one cake.

With one tray holding the cookies and another a pot of tea, I pushed the door open with my foot and slid through the doorway. I was shocked to see so many girls already there, fawning over each one of the Host Club members. It made me want to gag.

With everything balanced, I strolled over to Haruhi's table first all the while watching my best friend interact with the customers. _They have no clue,_ I thought with a sweat drop and set down a plate of cookies. "Would anyone like tea?" I offered kindly, placing a sincere smile on my lips.

A few of the girls glared at me, while others blushed and nodded. I took their cups and elegantly poured each of them tea, just like my mother had shown me years before. She had been known for her obsessive behaviors over certain things, and one month it was a tea ceremony fetish. Least to say, everyone in our house could perform everything flawlessly after nightly rituals. Plus there was the common basics of courtesy.

"A-arigatou," one of the shier girls thanked, her hands trembling slightly as she looked up at me through her bangs. She was only sitting down, though, and I could tell if she were standing that she would probably be at least half a foot taller than me.

Since I was in a Host Club and was currently working for them, I could at least make this a little more entertaining for me. I smiled a little wider and brushed her bangs to the side, tilting my head to the side innocently. "You're welcome!" I chirped and the crimson on her face was obvious. There were a few whispers behind us and hushed squeals, so I was apparently doing a decent job at being adorable.

I picked up the tea pot and made my way back to the kitchen to refill it and check on the last of the cakes. Once they were finished, I carried a cake to each of the host's stations. Placing the last of the chocolate cakes on the twins' table, I felt a hand snake its grip on my wrist and turn me back around.

It was Hikaru who was holding me, tugging me back until I stood rather nervously between the two brothers. Kaoru bent down with a devious smile on his face, his brother wielding the same expression. Their female customers were leaning in with expectant looks in their wide eyes.

"Emi-_chan_," Hikaru purred into my ear, emphasizing on the suffix. I leaned wearily away from him, only to be pressed against Kaoru's chest. The younger twin's face lingered near my own, the twisted grin still in play. "You have chocolate right…" he trailed off, and before I could pull away his tongue darted out and licked my cheek, uncomfortably too close to my lips. "…_there_."

Squeaks of excitement came from our audience, cheering on for more. The brotherly love incest had turned into a threesome with a commoner--exotic in their customers eyes. This was obviously payback and I couldn't do a dang thing with these girls watching. Or could I…

Once again, if they thought I was going to lie down and take this, they were terribly mistaken and did not know me in the slightest. I could feel the blush on my cheeks as I ducked my head, a girlish giggle escaping my lips.

I looked back up to Kaoru, noticing that his golden orbs now held apprehension and confusion. I bit my lip, not only for the act but to keep my smile from showing. "Kao-_kun_, you know I can't," I whispered, though well loud enough for our viewers to hear. I had to make it seemed like I was playing hard to get.

There was a look of shock that crossed his face, and his twin shared the same reaction. They looked at each other before grinning dubiously. The newest act of the Host Club: _"The incest Hitachiin twins get tangled up over the club's newest commoner maid."_ This was just brilliant for me--note sarcasm. I would never hear the end of this.

* * *

Mwah-ha-ha!!! Third chapter is finished and posted!! =^_^=

You know the routine, press the little button below that says review and I'll give you a cookie!


	4. Try To Smile

I apologize to all of my readers that it has taken so long for this chapter, but I hope you are glad to know that I have the plot written out for the next two or three chapters. Please, R&R. Enjoy!

* * *

"Would you like more tea with that, Miss?" I was about to gag on all of the manners and courtesy I was having to use for these pampered customers. Most of them seemed to be polite and kind in return, say I was cute and would even fawn when I smiled. I would have believed that these girls would faint over anything, but then there was the occasional few that would leer at me with their fake smiles and ever more lethal perfume choking every living thing around them.

I was currently offering yet another cup of tea to one of Haruhi's regular customers that had just sat down for their turn with the--unknowingly to them--female host. She was beautiful to say the least, her blonde curls in neat, perfect locks around her heart-shaped face. Her eyes were the perfect shade of green, emeralds like the ones she wore on her white gold bracelet. Only the people at this school could dream of affording such a flawless piece--like everything else at this school. Her skin was as white as porcelain, and she reminded me of a purebred, white Persian cat.

"Tea would be fine," she replied in her high soprano timbre, and I immediately thought of the silver flute I used to play in middle school. There was a conceited undertone to her voice, though, that someone would only catch if they were listening carefully for--and believe me when I say that around these people, I was.

I smiled considerately, though I was pretty sure that this precocious girl could tell it didn't reach my eyes. "Of coarse!" I spoke cheerfully--too cheerfully for my own preferred tastes. I spared a glanced over at Kyouya and he was watching me with keen eyes, making sure that I didn't screw something up. "Can I get you anything else? A piece of dessert maybe?" I offered and from the corner of my gaze I could see the Shadow Kind nodding his head in approval and go back to planning world domination. At least that was what I heard Haruhi and the twins call it, and I was willing to agree.

She smiled in return, her pearl white teeth gleaming. It was venomous, though, and the Persian cat turned into snake… "Maybe some cake. And please, take your time getting it, maid," she responded. Her voice was sickly sweet and anyone who wasn't actually listening to the words she was spouting would have thought she was an angel.

My eyes widened--as did Haruhi's, who was keeping tabs on our partial conversation--after she had called me maid. I appreciated Miss and could even tolerate the occasional "hey you"--but _maid_ was just throwing me down in the mud and rubbing it in my face that she could buy my entire world with a snap of her fingers and at the price of her wish.

I gritted my teeth and bit the inside of my cheek fiercely until I tasted a rusty, metallic liquid, just so I wouldn't snap out at her. I smiled coyly, trying to act ignorant to her snobby nature, but a green fire flashed through the girl's eyes. She knew I knew she hated me--and I was despising her just as fiercely in return.

"Of course," I replied spitefully through closed teeth, and it came out sounding more like a hiss. "It would be my pleasure." With that, I hurriedly turned around and walked briskly back to the kitchen where I had kept the extra cakes away from Hunny. I could hear the girl's taunting laugh behind me as I practically fled--though I was running to keep from slapping her across the face…

I set down the silver tray I was carrying and took a few seconds to catch my breath. My hands clenched onto the black marble counter, fingers bending and turning white from the pressure. "Pompous, rich, arrogant, bratty, blonde, venomous…" I rattled and kept listing off words that described that selfish, egotistical, snobby, lethal, treacherous…_snake!_

Sighing deeply, I leaned over the sink and spit out what little bit of blood I hadn't swallowed earlier, my tongue running over the sore on my cheek. I turned on the water and watched as it washed away all of the red substance that lingered on the stainless steel. It really did surprise me the definition we _commoners_ used to describe the wealthy was more or less right on the mark: _Rich snobs._

I sliced a piece of strawberry shortcake and put it on a porcelain plate, then set that and a fresh cup of tea on the silver platter I was carrying before. _Food handed on a silver platter--cliché, ne?_ I thought wirily and shook my head sadly. _These girls couldn't find their way out of a wet, paper bag to save all of their fortunes. They could care less about their lives…_

Balancing the tray in one hand and another plate of cookies in the other, I pushed the kitchen door open with my foot and strolled over to Hunny's table first. His and Mori's customers were watching the blonde intently as he wolfed down yet another cake I had painstakingly made, and it made me wonder if he could even taste it.

Everyone was quiet until the last bite was eaten, then the fan girls started cheering and fawning over the short senior with hearts in their eyes. "Oh, Hunny-kun! That's amazing! How can you eat so many sweets?" were among the many things said.

I rolled my eyes and set down the cookies in front of Hunny, knowing he was about to request more. He looked up at me with starry eyes, little flowers mysteriously appearing in the atmosphere around him. "Thank you, Emi-chan!" he exclaimed and hugged me around the waist tightly, almost making me drop my other dish.

"You're welcome, senpai, but if you don't mind, I need to continue serving the customers," I laughed, patting his head endearingly. I loved the little, lolita host--I swear, but he could be too clingy sometimes--almost smothering.

Just as I was about to wedge him off, a tall shadow towered over the both of us and pried Hunny off me. I looked up and gave an appreciative smile to Mori, and he nodded to me in return. "Mitsukuni," the taller senior criticized, propping his cousin on his shoulders. The usual, stoic expression on Mori's face was in place, though there was a soft, apprehensive look in his eyes as he watched over the hyperactive senior.

"I'm sorry, Emi-chan!" Hunny whimpered, starting to tear up. "I forgot…" He had not remembered that I was terribly claustrophobic, but I couldn't really blame him--who wouldn't get caught up in so many sweets?

I reached over to his seat, taking Bun-Bun and handing it to him with a childish grin placed on my lips. "It's alright, Hunny-senpai!" I tried to cheer him up. "I'll come back later with more cake, okay?" I offered. Though I had to crane my neck to see Hunny on his perch, his expression was jubilant and he seemed content with that.

Almost having forgotten about Miss _What's-Her-Name_, I sighed as I ambled back to Haruhi's table as slowly as I could, wanting to take my time. When I returned, the snake was still sneering at me, only this time more openly and I could hear the hushed whispers she was sharing with other customers.

They included words like "maid, poor, commoner, trespassing," and many other words that I tuned out before deciding to strangle her.

"Here are your requests--_green_ tea and _one_ slice of cake," I recited according to my own mental script--to keep from spouting out other _callous_ things at her. I kept my expression as optimistic as I had when I left, and my cheeks were almost sore from the continuous smiling. "Pleasure serving you, Miss." There was a permanent scowl imprinted in the back of my mind and a bitter taste on my tongue.

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue childishly out at her, then picked up the salver and turned around to leave for my sanctuary from the madness. Though as I went to take a step I felt something catch on my right foot, causing my body to jerk forward and come crashing down to the ground.

With a dull thud and loud clatter, I caught myself painfully with my hands as they rushed underneath me, sending the silver tray sliding across the tile floor. There were gasps and snickers from above me of various girls and hosts, but one crude laugh stood out from all of the noise.

My gaze shifted to my right side as I pushed myself off the ground, meeting the piercing green stare of a snake. She had a coy smile placed on her devious features, saying what she couldn't verbally, _"There is nothing you can do to me--I'm better than you."_

I flinched as I sat up, taking note of my already bruising palms and the fact that Haruhi was kneeling down next to me making sure I was alright. "I'm fine, Haruhi-kun. You know me, I'm such a klutz that I tripped over my own two feet," I giggled nervously, rubbing the back of my arm.

There was a flicker of doubt that flashed through my friend's brown eyes, but she knew better than to question the circumstances of me falling out in the open. The normal host offered me her arm and I accepted it, pulling myself to my feet. "Alright, be careful, Emi-chan," she advised quietly, and I nodded.

Envious eyes glowered at me, making the hair on the back of my neck stand up on end. I staggered back to the kitchen, glancing in the crowd that had stopped to stare. Among those watching were two identical faces--one who seemed to scrutinize as candidly as the rest and the other with as much worry as Haruhi. My eyesight was blurry--_From what? The fall? Tears?--_and I couldn't tell the twins apart. Of course, I don't really think it mattered.

Picking up the scuffed tray as I passed it, I scurried into the kitchen where everything was quiet and safe. My hands were trembling pretty badly, so I put the serving dish in the sink and took a seat in a nearby stool. I watched as a steady rhythm of water droplets fell from the leaky faucet, and a desolate grin spread across my dry lips. _I thought they would have enough money to at least fix a leaky faucet…_

There was a stinging in my eyes and the feeling of something wet trailing down my cheeks. I blinked dumbly at the realization that I had been crying and not even noticing it. A towel was laying on the counter, so I grabbed it and dried the tears from my face.

With a huff, I hopped up from my seat and fixed myself a cup of tea to calm my nerves. I was finished for the evening acting as a maid, at least. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, I noted that there were only another ten minutes of club hours left, then I was free to go home. _Only to return for another two weeks,_ I thought grimly to myself with a frown.

_This is going to be a long two weeks…_

. . . . . . . . . . .

I had reassured to Haruhi--and an overly fretful Tamaki--that I _had_ only stumbled, probably over a stray bag or book on the floor. The King began giving me a lecture on how I need to be more careful, while my fellow female friend only looked at me with a slight frown. She was still unconvinced about my story but remained quiet, and I was grateful of her reluctance to pry.

I hated lying to Haruhi--really--but I couldn't risk her getting dragged into a petty, jealousy squabble that would not even exist if I had never visited to begin with. As soon as I was gone, the customer's bitter intentions towards me would be, too. I felt sorry for whoever stands in her way next--even though her crush was a _girl_.

Kyouya had offered to take a look at my hands since the school's nurse had already departed for the day. They were bruising nicely and there was a twinge of pain every time I moved my left wrist. I just shook my head and grinned nervously, declining his offer. Two weeks of servitude was long enough for me, and I didn't want that time increased by the slightest.

The customers had left about fifteen minutes ago, and I thought I would be able to leave, too, once they were gone. _Wrong._ As soon as I left the kitchen with my book bag through over my shoulder, there was a barrage of questions thrown my way about what had happened that club meeting. I sighed as I plainly told everyone still there that I fell--end of story. It didn't go unnoticed by me that there was no sign of the twins and that they must have already left for home.

I should have been overjoyed that I wouldn't have to deal with their intractable behavior, though I was only confused when instead I felt slightly disappointed by their absence. Maybe I was looking forward to a distraction from thinking about that snake of a girl, but I didn't want to feel I was _using_ them…even if they tended to use me as a toy.

That was just the way they were programmed--to not let anyone else in. It was a fear of loosing the wall they had built up over the years keeping them apart from the rest of the world. They feared change, and that was what I was--a threat in the Host Club's chaotic sense of balance.

Haruhi had managed to find a place in their family, and she had made bonds with these people. It was a simple fact that she belonged.

I walked past Tamaki as he continued his rant with all intentions of heading home. When the King realized I was no longer listening to him, he fled to his corner of woe as was to be expected. I reached for the door handle, but a hand gripped my wrist lightly, making me wince. She released her grip once she knew she had me attention.

"You'd tell me if you were upset, ne?" I could hear Haruhi asking beside me. The anxious tone in her voice made me want to tear up again, but I told myself I was doing all of this for her. I brought my eyes up to meet hers, and I could see the hard look in them that she rarely showed.

A broad grin broke out across my face, reassuring the other girl that I was fine. "Believe me, Haruhi, you would be the first to know," I replied, another lie. I turned to the rest of the host members and gave them all a small wave. "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow. Ja ne," I bid them farewell, then took my leave.

As I closed the door, the smile slipped from my face as I gave a subjugated sigh. Everything from that day replayed in my head as the throbbing in my hands and head increased. Maybe the soft whispers were right. _I don't belong here._

. . . . . . . . . . .

_Day two…_ I thought drearily to myself as I trudged along the sidewalk, watching as the wind played with leaves on the ground. They twirled around in circles for a bit before being blow across the street and the occasional car breaking their coarse. I cringed inwardly, taking a few steps away from the road. The simple sight of a passing car was almost enough to send me back into a relapse of the events.

Instead, I looked straight ahead and focused on the cracks of the pavement as my feet stepped over them. _Step on a crack, break your mother's back…_ the saying rung through my head and a cynical line appeared on my lips. _If it weren't already broken,_ I thought dolefully.

My bag began to vibrate and I almost jumped until I realized that it was only my cell phone. I huffed as I stopped to dig it out, remembering that I had put the phone on vibrate during class because Kenshi had a tendency to text me for no reason. I had already had it taken twice last year due to the moron, so I made sure to make necessary precautions now.

I glimpsed at who was calling before rolling my eyes and flipping the cell phone open. "_Hello_, Kenshi-kun. No, I cannot make it to the library today. I have to go to the Host Club, in case you forgot," I answered, all in one breath.

There was a long pause on the other end, and I knew from the thump that Kenshi's head had just hit something hard. "He-he…hello to you, too, Emi-chan," he grumbled and I could hear snickering on the other line that could only belong to Atsuo.

"Am I on speakerphone?" I asked somewhat annoyed, starting to walk again. Really, did the other boy have no sense of courtesy? People generally didn't like their private conversations to be broadcasted aloud for all to hear.

There was a fumbling on the other end and an audible _beep_ before I could hear someone on the other end. "Yeah, sorry. Am I that easy to predict or is the theory that you have cameras everywhere prove true?" Kenshi asked and I just knew that he was looking around right then for some sort of hidden microphone or recording device.

I rolled my eyes, running a hand through my hair. Some time ago, Kenshi and Atsuo had come up with the brilliant idea that the explanation I knew what they were doing all of the time was that I was somehow watching them. _Absurd._ "No, Ken-kun, you are just predictable, I'm afraid," I answered him casually with a short laugh.

There was an annoyed snort on the other end before I heard a answer. "Whatever," the boy's usual response when he didn't know what else to say. "Why are you so entranced with this Host Club anyways, Emi?" he asked, and I could hear the hurt in his voice despite the derision that laced his words.

It was my turn to pause, taking in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "Wow, nice use of vocabulary, Kenshi, and as I've told you before," I started exasperatedly, "that I have to _work_ for the Host Club. I'm not choosing to hang around there leisurely."

I decided to leave out the part about the twins, the maid outfit, the fatherly Tamaki, and getting tripped my an enraged fangirl. In fact, I had worn gloves most of the day to hide the bruises so my classmates wouldn't ask questions. At least when they wondered about the gloves, I could claim that my hands were cold since it was growing later in the year. I had always been one to withstand the cold, though, so I wasn't sure if I had convinced Atsuo. Kenshi--on the other hand--would believe just about anything I told him, so there were few worries there.

"Oi, Emi! Are you even listening to me anymore?" a very irritated voice broke me out of my thoughts.

It took me a second to realize that Kenshi had been talking to me through that entire time and I had once again blanked out. "Eh…? Oh, I'm sorry, Ken-kun. Listen, I have to hurry and get to Ouran, but I'll try and get a hold of you later, ne?" Before I gave him a chance to answer, I said goodbye and closed my phone.

With a grunt, I stowed the phone away in my bag again, making sure to turn it off. The last thing she needed was a call in the middle of Host Club, then Kenshi and Tamaki have a go around over the phone. What would be even funnier, though, would be Atsuo and the twins went at it. I giggled at the thought of it.

Tsu-kun was very protective over his friends, and I knew for a fact that he still retained the crush on me from early middle school years. I had heard him talking to Kenshi about it a time or two, and I half expected him to approach me during Valentine's, Christmas, or some other _gift giving_ event.

He never did, though, and I figured it was because he didn't want to risk rejection. Not that I would ever put Atsuo down harshly, but I seen the blonde more as a younger brother. I had known him for almost all of my life, and I didn't want to ruin the friendship that came with those years.

I continued on my way but from where I was and at the pace I was going, it would take me a good twenty minutes to get to the high school. I wasn't about to hurry, though, just to get to the Host Club _to be a maid_.

A sleek, black limo drove by and I couldn't help but watch as it passed. It made me wonder what someone like that would be doing driving along these roads where commoners shops and stalls were. The fact that it was turning into a _them_ against _us_ struggle--rich versus poor--was amusing me more than anything.

It went to turn the corner ahead, but slowed and came to a halt as I passed by. Whether it was good or bad karma working against me, the back tinted window rolled down and a familiar impish face came into view--_two_ actually.

"Look who it is, Kaoru," one snide voice scoffed and I unconsciously leaned away from the limo. Mischief flickered through Hikaru's amber orbs, staring me down with hidden spite swirling in their gaze. He gave me a wicked grin, and I turned around to bravely face the twin devils.

His younger doppelganger, sitting further in the shadows of the car, tilted forward to get a better look at me. "Hm…a commoner walking the streets," he replied nonchalantly, a bored edge to his tone, "how quaint." Kaoru's eyes weren't as hard as his brother's, but they still kept an ample distance between us.

Their words made me want to recoil, like my hand had been scalded by boiling water. I shifted my weight from one foot to another, a subconscious act of discomfort. "I would love to stand around and chat idly with you two, but I have to get to the club," I responded plainly. "Not all of us are granted the luxury of riding around in limos," I waved them off and turned away.

"Well then why not let us give you a ride?" My eyes widened and I stopped mid-stride, doing a double take of what I had just heard.

I glanced over my shoulder back to the red-headed twins. To my utter surprise it was Hikaru that had spoken, and he was looking at me expectantly with a sly grin. Kaoru was staring at his mirror image with his mouth agape and eyes probably as large as mine. Apparently, it was a mutual shock that the older Hitachiin would offer such a thing to me--an outsider.

"Well?" I faced back around and analyzed him skeptically, my eyes narrowing. He noticed this and made a surrendering motion by holding his hands up. "Temporary truce, just to Ouran, but then we'll go back to pestering you as usual," he promised and opened the limo door.

_Pestering? More like harassing, tyrants,_ I retorted mentally, but in actuality I bit my lower lip. I chewed on it tautly for a few seconds, before nodding unsurely and moving around the door and sliding into the back of the black car. As soon as the door was shut, the limo continued on its way.

I took the seat opposite of the Hitachiin twins, the two brothers relaxing casually against the doors. It looked more like they were attempting to prevent me from escaping some sort of torture chamber, and I could feel their gazes burning into me. "It's not nice to stare," I muttered under my breath, dropping my eyes to the floor.

There was no response and I was too nervous to see if they were paying any attention to me. Everything was quiet and the silence was almost enough to make me start yelling at them like I had back in the changing room. That just made me even more uncomfortable, thinking that Hikaru had something planned and was going to hurt me in some way or another for revenge.

To keep from getting too stressed, I let my thoughts wonder to other things. "Why aren't you two at school, anyways?" I asked the question as soon as it crossed my mind. It hadn't occurred to me earlier to ask because I was too focused on getting away from the twins. Since that wasn't an option now, though…

It was Kaoru who answered me--Hikaru seemed too distracted by other things on his mind to have the time or patience to listen to me. "Our mother needed our help at an early shoot of hers. We missed all of school today, but if we don't at least show up for the Host Club, either Tamaki or Kyouya would throw a fit."

I smiled slightly at that--I couldn't imagine Kyouya throwing a fit of any kind, though I'm sure he could make things fairly miserable for the twins. "Your mother--she's a clothes designer, ne?" I continued to ask questions. I might as well make use of this _so-called_ truce while I could.

"Yes," was the curt reply given by Hikaru, who never faced away from his view outside the window. His elbow was propped on the sill and chin resting in his palm. He was looking at me out from the corner of his eye and I fidgeted in my seat, scooting away from him slightly. I liked it better when Kaoru answered.

"U-um…okay," I mumbled and went back to looking at my feet. I was beginning to wonder the older twin's intentions for giving me a free ride in the first place.

"Are you bipolar or something? And what's the deal with the gloves? It isn't _that_ cold outside yet." Of course, this was Hikaru who spoke as he shifted his position to where he was cross-legged and angled towards me. His arm was still resting in the window but his head was laid back against the head prop. Golden eyes scanned over me lazily--I swear he could have seen through me.

The vacant expression on my face deepened into a frown and I sighed wearily as I glared at him in return. "If you plan to insult me the entire way there, I can just get out and walk," I said, my hand moving to the car door's handle.

"You wouldn't be crazy enough to jump out of a moving vehicle, would you?" Hikaru asked dully, giving me one of his disbelieving looks. Kaoru was sitting back, keeping his mouth shut and eyes open--how could he honestly just sit there?

That arrogant look on Hikaru's face and his cocky attitude made me want to punch him. I sat back again, grunting in defeat as I crossed my arms stubbornly over my chest. Then a thought came to mind and a treacherous grin played across my features. "Remember our bet--the one that I won? You two still have to do as I say."

A surprised look crossed both the devils faces, and they looked at each other before grinning. "So true, what do you want us to do, Mistress?" I could tell they still hated me and that was just a broad turn for a lot of other words that fitted the profile--distrusted, detested, suspicious, unwelcome, shunned.

I thought for a minute, wondering if I should really use this won right to my advantage. There were a lot of possibilities that I could come up with to even out the score with the twins, and by the scowls on their faces they were anticipating the worst.

Though before I could say anything, the limo came to a stop and the driver spoke, "We are here…Hitachiin-san." _Their driver can't tell them apart, either…_ I gathered sadly at the general term. _"Them"…"the twins"…no one can tell…_

I hastily opened the door and jumped out of the back, then gazed back over my shoulder to where the twins were getting ready to follow suit. An idea came to mind as I observed their blank miens. "Yeah, you can do one thing for me…try to really smile every once in a while."

Then I left the two hosts and their surprised faces to think about my request…

* * *

The fourth chapter of "The Ouran Farm" and I thank everyone who has the patience to put up with me.

**NOTE:** There is a poll now up on my profile page to help decide who Emi will be paired with. Of course, the two original choices are Kaoru and Hikaru, but if anyone feels that Emi should be paired with any of the other Host Club members, then please voice your opinion in the review or PM me. It will be hard for me to continue the story after the next little few chapters until I get the results.

Thank you!! =^.^=

~Shiro


	5. In The Jungle

Shiro here! I am sorry about taking so long to post a new chapter, and I hope that you are not too upset with me. Please enjoy!

* * *

Add another injury to my growing collection…

I thought idly as I tossed my bag on the floor and none too gracefully collapsed onto my bed.

Remember the snake from yesterday--the one who was throwing the silent tantrum because I was a good friend with _her_ Haruhi? When I had promised myself--after I had left the Host Club--that I would put up with her, I hadn't believed that would include having to come up with excuses left and right as to why I was randomly falling or getting small cuts and scrapes everywhere. I had more bandages underneath my sleeves than a mummy, and I was wearing the sleeves _solely_ so the others wouldn't see them.

_No clue as to how that tack got on the floor, either,_ I mentally hissed, sarcasm lacing my thoughts. I unconsciously rubbed the bottom of my foot where there was a pin-sized hole still bleeding. The twins and Tamaki had demanded I still wear a maid's outfit--a different one from before, _of course_--along with the thin-soled shoes that came with the assemble.

It had been rather unpleasant, though, stepping on the small nail that had been _mysteriously_ put next to that retched blonde girl's chair. Oh, I finally learned that snake's name, too--from overhearing one of her and Haruhi's conversations, but still.

"Akasaka Keiko…" I seethed and limped over to my desk. "…Keiko…_adored one_…I'll give her something to adore," I continued to rant to myself. When I was alone and fuming, I had a tendency of talking to either myself or Haku--whether the husky responded or not was another matter altogether. Though my favorite, fluffy guy in the entire world was currently enjoying himself a rather large chew bone that Akito had bought him sometime during the past few days.

Opening one of the drawers, I took out the small first-aid kit inside. My anger continued to simmer as I noticed the small blotch of red inside my shoe, but I quickly made a face and tossed it across the room when I realized that it was still wet. How I abhor the sight blood--the very thought of it made me nauseas.

With a sigh and my rage slowly dwindling away for the night, I put a band-aid on the bottom of my foot and left the small wound at that. "Let's just hope it doesn't get infected…" I muttered dully. Even greater than my hatred of blood was my fear of needles. It would suck considerably if I had to go to the hospital to get a shot for tetanus.

A small, purple journal caught my eye and I realized that I had been forgetting to write in my journal more frequently these past few days. I had made a silent promise to myself that every year I would fill up an entire book, then put them all in a box that I would then hand over to some--probably desperate--author who could write the boring biography of my life. Though recently…things were becoming a little more hectic.

My reasoning--I didn't want to just die one day and not have anything to be remembered by. Even if it was just a bunch of sloppy, hand-written books--someone would still remember me. _I don't want to be forgotten._

With that desperate thought, I took one of the pens from the bag by my feet and opened the journal.

_Thursday, Oct. 16_

_Dear Journal,_

_I have come to a few more conclusions about the Host Club, it's members, and their customers. My assumption of the club being a farm was only supported by the events that have transpired these past few days. _

_While I must admit they have the refined grace of a pristine horse, they also have the crude qualities of a pig. They have even allowed me to identify a few more animalistic characters that lurk about the farm._

_I have met a snake, the green one that lies in the grass undetected as everyone carelessly steps around it. It goes on ignored until the time it decides to strike out at an unsuspecting mouse crossing it's path. Her name is Akasaka Keiko._

_A more friendlier face would be that of the horse--Mori-senpai. He devotedly carries Hunny around all of the time, strong and--as I've sometimes seen--rather stubborn. A black stallion if you would--a true wild type. Like the friendship between a rabbit and a horse, the two look so odd together but accent each other's qualities nicely._

_That still leaves Haruhi…the normal one of them all. She would be the farmer, trying to contain the madness that ensues daily in the farm._

_With all of the animals tromping about, the mouse is still scurrying underneath their feet trying to find a place to hide. I have a feeling, though, that I won't be able to stay for long or risk getting caught by the foxes._

_Emi_

With that, I closed the book for the night and headed to the shower with a smug--if not somewhat anxious--smile playing on my lips.

~x~

I could already hear Tamaki's nagging, the feeling of being crushed in a suffocating hug already creeping up on me. I shuttered at the thought, increasing my pace a little as I practically ran through Ouran's hallways and up the staircases to get to the third music room.

The reason for the hurry--I was _late_. This day had gone from bad to worse, and I really wanted it to end…soon. There was little hope of that, though, especially when I was going to have to put up with the Host Club for the next two hours.

Everything started when my alarm clock's batteries decided that it was the perfect time to die, and Akito had left early that morning for a meeting with his Boss. (At least things were going good for him--there was possibility that he was going to get a promotion.) So in the end, I was tardy for school by over an hour, which led to detention during our break period, but as long as it wasn't after school.

_No,_ I thought coarsely and rolled my eyes. After school I had to make up a test for Literature, because my teacher had decided that since I made a perfect score on it--after my prior B and C grades--that I had cheated. I had tried to tell her that there _was_ such a thing as studying, which I had failed to do previously. Least to say, I was proud that I did good on the make-up test, though a few points lower than the original. _She says that she'll take it into consideration,_ I mimicked bitterly and turned another corner.

The Host Club came into view and I sighed as I trudged forward. _I suppose that it would have been better if I had called Haruhi…if I had her number, that is._

I pushed open one of the doors and slipped inside--then blinked. "This…is not the Host Club," I muttered, taking in my surroundings. Everything was _different_ and that was an understatement. It was a jungle in there--_literally_.

"Nani?" I cocked my head to the side, watching as the hosts were bustling around, still trying to set everything up. Mori was carrying a few potted plants back and forth, Tamaki was running around like a child in a candy shop, Hunny was eating cake over in the corner--as to be expected, Haruhi was watching the King exasperatedly, and Kyouya was overseeing the "renovations" as he continued scribbling in his notebook.

Haruhi was the first to notice me--I was somewhat grateful for that--and she pulled me over to the side and closed the door behind me. "You're late because…?" she trailed off, letting her question ask itself. Her voice wasn't accusing, simply curious as to the reason why I was about to be pounced on or harassed by the guys.

I growled and looked away, crossing my arms over my chest. "Make-up test," was my simple reply and she nodded in comprehension, stifling a giggle with one hand and handing me a bag with another. "Thank you _so _much for understanding. What's this?" I asked rolling my eyes, taking the bag and glancing inside. _It's nothing but tropical clothes._

"Your costume--Kyouya told me to give it to you once you arrived," she replied, then grimaced as she looked towards the Shadow King. "He said he wouldn't 'penalize' you for being late this time, but if your late again…" once again she trailed off, and I could easily put together the pieces. "Come on, let's change before anyone else sees you." I took her comment more as a "…before anyone else can attack you" rather than of how it sounded--this was Haruhi after all.

The female host took my arm and dragged me into the back and I followed behind her wordlessly, then closed the door and locked it. "How can you stand those guys, anyways?" I sighed and went to unbutton my shirt.

Haruhi gave a casual shrug, a small smile tracing her lips. "It's not really a matter of tolerating them, but understanding why they act that way does help," she explained. I shook my head, not understanding her peculiar reasoning--I wasn't going to question it right now, though.

I tossed my shirt and tie into my school bag, then went to put on my costume until my friend stopped me. "What happened to your arms?" The way she said it clarified that it wasn't a question, more of a demand for an answer--if Haruhi ever demanded anything.

My eyes widened, realizing that the cuts and marks could be clearly seen where I had neglected covering them back up. They weren't deep or even bleeding, just small red lines that made their way up and down my arms. "I-I…kind of fell into a bush during my rush here," I quickly made up an excuse, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "That kid with a skateboard came out of no where--I swear!" A uneasy laugh escaped my lips, and I threw on the shirt for my outfit.

Okay, it wasn't so much a shirt as it was a midriff that showed all of my stomach and it only had two thin, crossing straps holding it up. It was red and exceedingly tight, and this could be one of the rare times I envied Haruhi for being as flat as a board. Not to say I had a large chest or anything, just a size or two larger than hers.

"I'm supposed to wear this?" I blanched, looking at my friend who had a similar expression--though it still seemed she was rather frustrated towards me and my meekly explained nicks. "It can't even be considered a top!" I complained, then decided to check out the rest of the costume.

The bottoms was a flowing, white skirt that reached just below my knees, though there was a slit that ran up on side and a knot on the side that made it appear more like a piece of fabric tied around me waist. There was luckily a pair of shorts to wear underneath, the drawback being that they were _very_ short and frayed denim.

"It seems that since they can't dress me up without revealing the fact that I'm a girl, _you_ have become the Host Club's new dress-up doll," Haruhi chuckled anxiously--more so on my part than her own. "I wonder what they have for me…" she sighed and took out her own outfit.

Lucky for her, though, the guys _were_ wanting to keep her gender a secret. She pulled out a white tank top and a red button up shirt with white flower designs decorating the cloth, then a pair of khaki shorts followed the first two items. A pair of brown sandals and a shell bead necklace finished the tropical attire.

"This isn't too bad," she added thoughtfully, giving a sigh of relief. Taking the boy uniform off, she slipped her costume on and looked at herself in the mirror. "I approve," she grinned rather cheekily and looked at me over her shoulder.

"Speak for yourself," I grumped and crossed my arms over my chest, trying to hide my signs of being a blossoming woman. Another rare time I curse my father's side of the family and their heredity for the woman to be _well equipped _and_ femininely defined_, even if I only gained half of his genes.

Haruhi hid a smile behind her hand, and I knew she was fighting back a rather pleased snicker. "At least Kyouya decided not to add anything to _your_ debt when you were late. Plus since today's theme was 'A Tropical Jungle,' you don't have to cook--he assumed you would be unfamiliar with the recipes," she added, trying to lighten my despondent mood. "Come on, Kyouya wanted to see you before club began."

I swallowed nervously. "I do not like this, I do not like this…" became my repeated phrase as I uneasily followed Haruhi back out into the main room--the jungle. She was calm and her demeanor was confident compared to me nervously wringing my hands together and glancing back and forth at the people that had already began gathering in the foreign setting. I knew my inexperience to working in the Host Club showed next to my friend's familiarity to the environment.

Almost as if he knew we were coming, Kyouya waiting by the door of the back room and looked me directly in the eyes. He was leaning against the door, open notebook in hand along with pen--the usual props expected with the Shadow King. Though instead of the tidy and straight Ouran uniform, he was wearing an guise much like Haruhi's--same khakis and sandals but a blue shirt instead of red. It was bizarre to see the cool type host in some form of casual dress up.

"Emi-san," was his curt greeting, and a chill ran down my spine as I bowed my head lightly to him, but I kept silent. "I trust you have good reasons for being late, so I will not inquire," he paused long enough for me to give him a proper thank you and another small bow of the head. "We shall skip the lecture. I am glad to see that the costume is the appropriate measurements…however, I will need the twins to finish with your makeup and hair."

I fidgeted slightly under his unwavering gaze and stared at him for a few minutes before sighing. _Not too surprising,_ I thought wearily and nodded. "Hai. Where are those devilish fiends?" I asked, giving a derisive yet somnolent smile. By this time, Haruhi had already walked off, probably to avoid any trouble with the club's vice president.

Kyouya motioned over to one solitary corner of the entangled room, then walked off to continue overseeing the remaking of the club. "Weird…" I muttered breathlessly, then heaved a sigh.

"Oi, Kao-kun! Hika-kun!" I called and started pushing and shoving my way towards the twins, swatting away leaves and twigs as they brushed against my face. "…this is so _stupid_…" I resumed droning incoherently until two, red blurs could be seen through the surrounding green.

Unfortunately, as I stepped up to the twins, my foot snagged under root--Did they even have soil in here to root the plants?--and I fell face first through the brush. I later tried to decide whether or nor it was good or bad karma that I landed right at the feet of two, very impish Hitachiin twins. _Definitely bad…_ I confirmed at the current time as I looked up meekly at them.

"Look who it is, Kaoru." A major sense of déjà vu was creeping up on me and it seemed unavoidable. When and where had I heard this before…?

"Hm…a commoner rolling around on the ground." Yes, most undeniably déjà vu. "How quaint." I closed my eyes and let my head fall back down onto my arms, heaving a sigh. I remember now, yesterday when my peace was disrupted by the troublesome duo and their shiny, black car. How I hated the rich and their luxuries.

"I happen to like it--laying in the dirt and getting filthy. You know, it's a commoner pastime," I spoke up from underneath them, propping my chin in my hand as I idly stared at them.

The twin on the left--Kaoru--rose an eyebrow at me while the other smirked. "Tell that to Tono and he will be rolling on the ground for hours," was the younger twin's reply as he leaned over onto his brother's shoulder,

"Enjoying the view down there?" I could hear the blatant amusement in the comment. That was Hikaru, of course, never bothering to be obscured in his statements or decrees. His smugness just radiated off him and made the hairs on the back of my neck and arms rise.

I couldn't help but blush furiously--though part of the redness was from pure frustration--and I hoisted myself to my feet, knowing that neither of the devils would even consider helping a "commoner" such as myself. "Quite so, in fact. Though I do wish that what I was looking at was a little more humble," I riposted, dusting off my skirt and straightening my top--a piece of material that resembled more a bikini top than what was supposed to be a shirt. I despised wearing bathing suits more so than this outfit--only because this skimpy attire had a _skirt_.

I could have sworn that I had seen a trace of pink on the twins' cheeks, but it could easily be dismissed as the rising humidity and temperature in the room--or that could just be me, too.

Hikaru sneered and all traces of coloring on his face disappeared. "Why are you bothering us in the first place?" he asked insolently, his eyes narrowed into golden slits. How beautiful those eyes would be if they weren't leering…

_Hold up!_ My eyes widened a fraction as I stopped breathing. _None of that,_ I scolded myself and let my current thoughts dropped off. I could feel my face heat up more so than it was before and the blood pounding in my ears almost drowned out the noises of the Host Club jungle around us.

"Kyouya-senpai told me to find you both. You were supposed to do my hair and make-up," I answered almost robotically, trying to keep my voice from wavering. I think I succeeded because Hikaru's glare lessened a degree, but I could feel Kaoru frowning at me. _I wonder why?_

"Of course the Shadow King would have us work on you," Hikaru snorted rather uncivilly. "You make a rather pitiful excuse for someone in the tropics--even in that…get up." I heard the pause in his sentence as he looked me over again and this time I was sure I seen him go red. His eyes bluntly lingered a little longer on my chest than the rest of me and even I couldn't keep a blush from rising.

I crossed my arms over my chest defensively and glared at him, the movement making him snap out of his current actions as he sneered in return just as severely.

There was a sudden cough from the left and Kaoru watched the both of us with a wicked smirk, and I thought that no one had ever looked so Machiavellian. "Shall we get to work then? It might take us a while," he put in. I felt like I should have been hurt my his statement, but his teasing voice and blithe gaze made me relax.

A small smile slipped on my face as I looked back at him. _Maybe he isn't as terrible as I originally thought…but Hikaru is._ Then Kaoru turned and started walking away as Hikaru spurned me and hurried after his brother.

I was left to either watch from a distance or follow helplessly behind. With the jungle enclosing me and the spiteful stares from the darker shadows, there was no other choice but the latter. I stepped forward and chased after the twins…

~x~

"You have a lot of split ends, Omocha," the older twin said candidly as he held a lock of my hair, examining it vacuously. I stared up at Hikaru quizzically, blinking slowly at him as my head tilted to the side and brow furrowed.

"…Omocha…?" I repeated, more than confused. "Why are you calling me 'toy'?" I gripped at my skirt and chewed my lip rather nervously. I remember Haruhi telling me of the first time the twins had taken an interest in her--nicknames, annoying, picking, and teasing were usual occurrences. I wasn't looking forward to any of it.

"You are our new toy," Kaoru answered rather casually with his eyes closed and a shrug of her shoulders. He said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Take it as a compliment," he added when he seen my vexed expression.

"Oh…" was all I could say as the Hitachiin twins went back to work--Hikaru doing my hair and Kaoru doing my make-up.

"You hair is so dry, don't you use conditioner?" I sweat dropped and sighed petulantly, resting my arm on the chair as I propped my chin with my fist. My shoulders slumped and I realized that I still had another twenty minutes to put up with this until the club started.

"Yes," I replied flatly, not bothering to keep the annoyance from my voice. _Twice a day in fact along with shampoo because I prefer to be clean,_ I added blatantly to myself.

"And your posture is terrible--of course, that is to be expected with a commoner." A vain in my forehead started to throb maddeningly, and Kaoru gave his brother a deterring glance before continuing to apply blush on my high, round cheek bones.

Hikaru resumed his torrent of insults, though. "I don't see why we have to dress you up when you're not even going to be able to pull off the look. You're too pale to be from the tropics," and so the affronts went on.

_One minute…two…five…ten…_ I began to fidget, trying to decide whether to confront his offenses or just disregard them as I had been doing--for the most part. I glanced up at the clock and swallowed a growl.

Kaoru even sighed as he bent down in front of me, taking out a tube of pink lip-gloss. "I'm amazed that you two are related, much less twins," I mumbled quietly enough that Hikaru couldn't hear me.

The younger Hitachiin jumped slightly almost smearing my make-up. He gave me a startled look before smiling faintly with a tilt of his head towards his sibling. "And I'm amazed at your tolerance with him--not even Haruhi has lasted this long before." I heard the warmth in his voice as he mentioned my dear friend and my tense features began to ease. The girl's welfare was one of the only mutual understandings between the Host Club and myself.

"Yes, well…I've had plenty of practice," I answered airily, waving his assertion off. _More so of it is from annoying brothers and trying friends, though._

He looked at me intriguingly, then his golden eyes trailing down to my arm. It fell to my lap with a soft thud as I turned it over, trying--and failing--to hide all of the scratches. "What happened to your arms?" he asked, his fingers grabbing onto my wrist as he turned it over.

"Omocha probably got into a fight," Hikaru scoffed and turned away as he picked up the curling iron and began to coil the tresses around my face.

"No…I fell in a bush," I replied defensively, quicker and even more unconvincing than when I told Haruhi. "And my name is Emi, _Kodomo_."

The frown that had been in place on the younger twin's face reappeared as he looked at me, but like the female host he said nothing.

"Don't call me 'kid'--you're shorter and probably younger, _Omocha_," the redheaded devil riposted as he snarled at me. "And it figures you would be blundering enough to fall into a bush."

I glared in return until Kaoru literally came between us, his right eye twitching and an irritated look present. "Do you really want Tono in here, making a big deal out of the two of you fighting? None of this would hear the end of it," he reasoned and I leaned back in my chair.

"Just give me some bandages and I'll wrap my arms up. It'll add to the 'tropical look,'" I said ceding, looking away from the ireful and somber expressions on their faces.

Hikaru gave a grunt as he put the hair products away and stalked away, but he didn't leave the room. Kaoru sighed as he put the cosmetic products he used in a bag and went to the medical cabinet, taking out a roll of bandages and tossing them to me. Then he walked over to his brother and whispered something in his ear.

The older twin stood straight up and looked at Kaoru fiercely before turning his eyes to me. I could feel his amber eyes boring into mine. It felt like I was on fire, my skin burning and everything painful--until he turned away. With a stern shake of his head, he strode out the door.

Where the fire had once been…now felt like it was freezing and I subconsciously shivered as my arms wound around myself. I don't think I would ever understand why he hated me so much…

~x~

* * *

The poll for who Emi will be paired with is now closed--and the winner is Hikaru! I am actually surprised about the results, for I thought that Kaoru would have won. Though I am a major Hikaru fan, and this will be rather enjoyable--though slightly difficult--for me to write. I have the plot for the next few chapters, though I am sad to say I don't know if they will be posted any time soon. School, sports, and other issues are taking up most of my time nowadays.

BTW: All of Emi's fears--being crushed, forgotten, alone, the sight of blood--will all be explained and their connections clear in the next few chapters.

I thank all of you that are staying around. Please review, all comments are appreciated.

~Shiro


	6. Getting Through

Hello, again, and I hope that you enjoy. Please R&R.

* * *

I trudged up to the apartment and went to fish my key out, only to find the door already unlocked and a few of the lights on inside. I froze for a second but swallowed my nerves as I courageously--and stupidly--pushed the door open and stepped in. Everything was quiet as I stepped through the living room, then I came to the kitchen, slowly and uneasily.

I was immediately greeted by the loud and joyful bark of Haku, as he efficiently tackled me to the ground in my surprised state. "Ah!" I cried out as a soft and sufficient _thump_ sounded throughout the room.

"You're home for only a few minutes and you've already causing a ruckus," I heard a teasing yet fond voice mock me from the kitchen doorway. Akito was looking down at me with his usual silly, goofy grin, his arms crossed and shoulders relaxed.

I help my face heat up in embarrassment--it was an effect that my brother had on me all the time, making me feel younger despite how old we grew. "Onii-san!" I protested childishly as I ducked my head and pushed myself off the ground. Then I leaned forward just as Akito did, wrapping my arms tightly around him as I buried my face in his chest. His hands patted and rubbed soothingly as I tried my hardest to keep my eyes dry.

I know this might have been too sentimental for just saying hello when we see each other everyday, but when it was a rare "time for breakfast" or "get the heck out of my room" of a morning in those brief contacts, you couldn't help but wonder if those tense and sleepy words would be your last to each other. _They had been for my parents…_

"I thought you would be out late again tonight," I mumbled, pulling away as I hid my eyes in the shadows of my bangs.

Akito smirked as he put a finger under my chin and tilting my face up to look at his. "Yeah, I was supposed to, but then I said, 'Screw this, I have a little sister to take care of,' and came home, only to find that you weren't even home to greet me!" he replied dramatically.

How typical of him to turn a serious moment into something to laugh about, and I found myself doing just that.

Though his expression straightened again as he looked at me, his lips drawn into a firm line. "But aside from that, I received word from my boss that I would be receiving a new assignment. How about we go sit down and have dinner, then I'll tell you?" he offered, turning around and heading for the kitchen.

Haku watched from the living room, sitting down with his tail wagging and bright, blue eyes staring at us. His tongue lobbed out the side of his mouth lazily as he yawned and decided that nothing we were doing was important and trudged off to my room.

I followed Akito to the other room, a grin fighting to stay on my lips. "_You_ made us food? Wow, and the building is still standing, though I wonder if it's poisoned…" I muttered thoughtlessly to myself as we both took seats across from each other at the table.

My brother gave my a sharp, sarcastic look, but it too slipped off his face. I grimaced mentally, whatever he had to say must have been important for him to be this somber.

"Itadakimasu," we both murmured before breaking our chopsticks apart. Akito--despite my teasing and overly critical judgment--was a rather decent cook, and in my honest opinion any woman would be lucky to have him as a husband. Of course, he claims that I am the only girl in his life, and it will remain that way until I am either married off or old and wrinkled. I always sighed drearily then, hoping that he wouldn't keep his word to that and find happiness sooner.

Tonight's dinner consisted of miso soup and sashimi, and later upon request I fixed the both of us rice balls. I enjoyed this meal--and I would probably savor this rare chance for a few weeks to come--but I was still wary of what had yet been said.

I sighed and looked up at Akito who was sipping quietly on his tea. His dark blue eyes--which had had inherited from our father's side of the family--met my turquoise ones and he set his cup down, heaving a breath of air and running a hand through his brown hair.

"I have to leave this weekend--tomorrow, actually--on a business trip to Europe in hopes of settling a deal so we can establish stronger relationships with the groups over there and start on another dozen or so projects plans that have to be finished by the end of the year." All in one sentence--in one breath--he managed to say it all, staring sheepishly at the ceiling the entire time.

I blinked--once, twice--before reaching over and slapping Akito upside the head. "So why are you telling me this!" I shouted out, a vain pulsing in my forehead. "You should be back at your work telling your boss that you'll be going, and that you expect a raise or promotion or something for having to bust your butt all the time!"

Least to say, my brother was more than confused, and I couldn't keep myself from grinning as I looked at him. "So…you don't care…that I'm leaving?" he asked dumbly and I fell over.

"Of course I care, onii-san! I just want you to take this opportunity and give it your all! You've always wanted to do something great, and I would most certainly say that going to Europe to build one of the world's newest and most monumental buildings is a significant accomplishment," I replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

He seemed to be comforted by it and returned the gesture, but there was still doubt in his eyes. "Alright, if you're so eager for me to go then I will, but…" he trailed off, fiddling with the loosened tie around his neck. "I don't want to leave my imooto-chan all alone while I'm halfway across the world!!" he cried, flailing his arms in the air like a child.

Once again, I sighed and sweat dropped, shaking my head. Then an idea popped into my head. "What if I stay with a friend? You remember Haruhi, ne?" I asked eagerly. I didn't really know if I could stay with her and her father, but it was worth a shot to at least get Akito to agree to the business trip.

Akito's eyes brightened and he smiled vibrantly. "Of course I remember Haru-chan! The dear, sweet girl that my little sister would always play around with. Yes! I remember the two of you, always dressed up in the cutest outfits that her and our parents could find for you!"

I growled physically and my brother shrank away from me with a nervous chuckle. "G-gomen, I shall never mention the treacherous dresses again," he rambled and I nodded approvingly. Then he sat back up, his demeanor once again calm--I mentally slapped myself at his own randomness. "Make sure to ask tomorrow, then call me so I will know whether to accept the job proposal or not."

Little did Akito know that even if I couldn't stay with Haruhi, I wasn't planning on letting him skip out on this chance of a lifetime.

~x~

I decided that it would be best if I asked Haruhi as early as possible, so if her father said no, I could easily come up with an excuse for Akito and a plan to do by myself. I was an accomplished liar--I was proud to admit--and a decent strategist, but my brother had always had the ability to see through my lies and the little tricks I would pull.

My alarm clock went off at five o'clock--and I really wanted to throw it at a wall--but I begrudgingly rolled out of bed and slipped my uniform on. It was slightly wrinkled but at the current early time, I didn't really give a crap. My hair was sticking up everywhere and tangled, so I decided it best to just run a brush through and pull it up, as I was tending to do more often from laziness.

I would stop by Haruhi's apartment on my way to school, which would add probably another mile or so onto my already long enough--in my opinion--morning route. When I was ready to go, Akito was still asleep in his black hole of a room, so I wrote him a note saying why I was already gone.

Slipping on my shoes and messenger bag, I grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and headed out the door. As soon as I opened the door, though, a cold rush of air greeted me and even my bones quaked. I quickly grabbed my jacket from the rack before closing the door behind me.

There was frost on the small bits of grass here and there, and the morning sun was hidden by gray clouds that hung low in the air. They almost seemed to be hugging some of the taller building in town, leaving small crystals of ice wherever they touched. It was hard to believe that winter was just a couple of weeks around the corner--it was my favorite time of year.

It took me a little longer than I expected to find Haruhi's place, probably because I hadn't been here in a couple of years and the way there was a little more than fuzzy. There was light from the window by the door, so I figured at least Haruhi was up--she was a morning person. Her father on the other hand--from what I remembered--was not.

I took the steps to Haruhi's level two at a time, getting rather cold from just wearing a jacket. It was my favorite one, though, and the only decent jacket I owned. It was black and made of cotton with outside pockets, plus an inside zipper pocket for anything important, and a hood with a drawstring.

Just because my brother and I could afford the small condo, a decent meal every night, and other daily essentials, didn't mean we still had enough money for us to go out and about buying whatever we wanted. Until the weather was cold enough to freeze my arms and hands, I would be satisfied with what I had.

My shaky and numb hands knocked on the door a few times, and I decided to start hopping in place to stay warm. There was the sound of footsteps coming from inside and I stilled, watching as Haruhi opened the door. Her eyes were sleepy and drooping, yet they widened a degree as she looked at me as I waved rather stupidly.

"Ohayo, Haru-chan! I hope I didn't wake you, but I needed to ask you and Ranka-san a favor," I greeted with a bashful grin. Then noticed what Haruhi was wearing--an oversized white t-shirt and blue boy shorts--and that her hair was ruffled. "Oh, gomenasai, did I wake you?" I asked, now somewhat nervous.

Sleepily, Haruhi shook her head as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, giving a yawn. "N-no…I was just getting up to make breakfast for otoo-san. Come on in and sit down, you can tell me when we're both not freezing," she said bluntly and I couldn't help but laugh. Even at her own home, same old Haruhi.

I pulled my jacket off and placed it by the door along with my shoes, then moved to the table to take a seat. I loved the homey feeling that I was surrounded with here, the living area was small but not cramped and it was always clean--unlike my home.

"So…" Haruhi spoke from the kitchen and I turned my head to look at her. "Why are you here so early? You're not even out of bed until when--ten minutes before school?" she asked with that same candor I knew her so well to use.

I rolled my eyes and propped my arm up on the table, resting my head on it. "Nice to see you, too, Haruhi. Lovely weather we're having, ne? The sun is shining nice and bright behind gray clouds…" I drawled on.

She gave me a pointed look that clearly said that she wasn't in the mood for my sarcastic comments. I waved her off. "Fine, fine, I shouldn't pick on the people I'm about to ask a major favor from. You see, my brother was just offered the chance to be involved in a bunch of construction projects over in Europe, but that will mean that he has to leave for at least a couple weeks if not months to set up contracts and such." I paused to take a quick breath and looked at my best friend hopefully.

"So you needed someone to stay with while he was gone because he can't leave you alone?" Haruhi filled in and I looked away guiltily. "Don't worry, I'll ask my dad once he's up and half-way awake. He'll jump at the chance to have someone else to dress up and act as a 'feminine-influence' for me," she reassured and I nodded eagerly.

At that exact moment, the door to Ranka's room slid open and Haruhi's dad practically tumbled out as he plopped down in front of me at the table. His face was buried in his hand as his hair hung over his shoulders in disarray, and I could make out a little stubble on his chin.

I couldn't help but giggle as I covered my mouth with my hand, and his gaze languidly rolled up to meet mine. He cocked an eyebrow at me before turning to look at Haruhi who was watching him with an amused expression. "Haruhi, who is this girl in my house?"

Haruhi slapped her palm to her forehead and I burst out in laughter. Ranka looked at me with no hilarity--just a lethargic movement of his head. "Gomen, Ranka-san! You probably don't remember me, but I'm Kurosawa Emi. I grew up with Haruhi and we attended the same middle school--I even used to come over all the time," I enlightened him with a tilt of my head.

It took a few minutes for him to respond as he sat up a little straighter, his face hidden by his messy hair. Then in a flash he was lunging across the table to lock me in a bear hug. I gasped and squirmed as Haruhi's father began swinging me around wildly as he cried. "Emi-chan! It has been forever since I last seen you, oh, how I missed you!" Everything in the room was growing dark--probably from a lack of oxygen--and it felt like my heart was about to stop. I was going to be sick…

"Otoo-san, stop it! Emi doesn't like being crushed and you're suffocating her!" Haruhi reprimanded her father and pulled us apart. I landed with a _thud_ on the ground, my head swaying back and forth with everything else in the room. "Emi-chan stopped by to ask us if she could stay here for a while since her brother will be out of the country," she told her father, stepping in between us to keep me from being tackled again.

Ranka's eyes brightened considerably and he began dancing around the room. "Of course, dear Emi is always welcome here! A little playmate for my dear Haruhi, maybe you can get her to stop wearing those hideous men's clothes," and so he continued to digress in his singsong voice.

It was scary how alike Ranka and Tamaki were, and I now understood how Haruhi could put up with the Host Club king.

I bowed my head respectfully as I stood up, clasping my hands and smiling from ear to ear. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" I cheered thankfully. "Now my brother can go on his trip and not have to worry about me killing myself," I said contentedly and straightened up. "I have to leave now, but I really do appreciate you letting me stay here, Ranka-san."

Haruhi's father blushed and waved me off with a laugh. "Please, Emi-chan, if you are staying here don't be so formal. Call me Ranka-chan!" he declared and went back towards his room in a much better mood than when he came out.

I could hear my friend sigh from ennui behind me--this was a daily occurrence with his mood swings for her. "See, I told you not to worry, otoo-san is very understanding," she said as she went back to the kitchen, resuming to stir the food.

My head nodded absently as I stared off into space, realizing just how fatherly Akito was towards me--like Ranka and Haruhi. "I really do need to go--it'll take me a while to grab something to eat nearby and make it to school. Ja ne, Haru-chan! Thanks!" I called as I headed put my shoes and jacket on, snatching my bag up as I slipped out.

Then I took out my phone and hit the speed dial for home. "Moshi moshi, Kurosawa residence," was my brother's tired voice.

I grinned and started down the stairs for the street. "Aye Akito, guess what…"

~x~

On my way to school, I had stopped by the bakery and grabbed myself a few sweets for breakfast--and maybe for later after school. Now that classes were over, I sighed as I sat on the bench outside school, nibbling on a muffin as I watched the people walk by.

They were all chatting with each other, and for all I knew they could have been talking about the answer for world hunger or how to start the next cold war. Though I could care less, really--not at the current moment. I was content to remaining blithe of the world's problems without having to add them on to my own. For at least a few minutes…

Then a small blue car pulled up to the curb and Akito waved over to me from the driver's seat. "Hurry up and get in the car, I've got a plane to catch!" I smiled at his enthusiasm, probably the happiest that I had seen my brother in a while. My feet pattered on the sidewalk as I went to the other side of the car and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Did you remember to pack everything I asked you to?" I questioned him, buckling myself in as he tossed a red duffel bag into my lap. I opened it up and started going through the things inside.

Akito rolled his eyes and pulled away from the school and started driving to Ouran. "Ye who has little faith in me, of course I did. Your pajamas, school clothes, hairbrush, toothbrush, underwear," he paused as I groaned and covered my face as it heated up. "Who knew that my imooto was becoming so developed," he teased and I smacked him upside the head.

"Onii-san!" I whined and quickly zipped my bag again and shoved it into the floorboard.

"Kidding, Emi. I also put your laptop, notebooks, pencils, and that purple journal on your desk." My face reddened at the thought of Akito reading what was written in those pages. "I didn't look at anything, don't worry," he assured. "Now whenever you're living with Fujiko-san, I want you to mind your manners, don't go anywhere without telling Ranka or Haruhi (she is very responsible unlike some people I know), and no getting into any trouble with boys. Understand, imooto?" he asked and I nodded spitefully.

"Hai, onii, you know that I wouldn't think about doing anything wrong," I said as innocently and sweetly as possible, blinking my eyes at him with a pouting lip.

He flinched away and sighed. "_That_--that astute personality of yours is exactly why I am reluctant to let you do anything. I pray to Kami that Ranka can do something with you," Akito replied exasperatedly. "But no, I believe that you will behave," he said giving me his usual sly grin.

His car stopped in front of the Ouran gates, and he whistled in clear amazement. "This place looks even bigger when you actually stop and look at it," he said with wonder. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. _It's even larger on the inside…_

I grabbed both my bags and started to turn out of the car, but then I looked back at Akito and threw my arms around his neck as I gave him a bone breaking hug. "I'll miss you, onii-san," I whispered into his shoulder, then pulled back and quickly dried my eyes.

"Quit the waterworks, it's not like I'm going off to live in Europe…though Paris or London does sound tempting…" he trailed off and I punched him in the arm again. We both laughed and I reluctantly stepped out of the car. "I'll see in a few weeks, okay Emi?"

I nodded and smiled at him as I threw my bags over my shoulders and watched as Akito drove away. A few more tears slipped down my cheeks as my smile grew, then I wiped them away with my jacket sleeve as I turned around and ran into the school. Maybe for once I was looking forward to the Host Club and their antics, just to find a distraction long enough to numb the pain and loneliness.

~x~

It had been a long hour already, and there was still another hour to go until I could leave. I was_ not_ as enthusiastic about where I was right now as I had been before club started. Currently, I was being force to--once again--serve the snake and all her minions. Ever since the first day, Keiko had managed to get a small little gang of the female customers to treat me as rudely and snobbish as possible--in hopes of running me off, at least.

I sighed at their futile attempts--I wasn't here by my own choice. Just as I was heading back to the kitchen, a girl stuck her foot out in front of me. I had seen the offending appendage, though, and managed to avoid it. Though from the evasion I ran my elbow straight into the corner of a table. "Ouch!" I jumped as a sharp tingling ran up my arm and immediately the tray I was carrying fell to the floor with a clatter, along with all of its contents.

Keiko stood up in a rage, her green eyes burning with fire as she hissed. "Watch what you are doing, maid! You almost spilled tea all over my uniform, and I _doubt_ that you can pay for it!" the harpy screeched, just quiet enough for the hosts around to hear, but harsh enough for me to shiver.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I ducked my head and bowed apologetically. "Gomen, Akasaka-sama, it won't happen again," I replied and bent over to start picking up the glass shards from the tea cups. I could already hear Kyouya adding this to my debt.

"Make sure it doesn't," the snake hissed and quickly turned away, flinging her hair over her shoulder. As she walked away, her foot _accidentally_ stepped on my hand and I bit back a cry as my palm sunk into a piece of glass beneath it. There was a familiar coppery taste in my mouth from where I had bitten down on my lip. I squeezed my eyes shut and willed the blood away from my thoughts.

"Oi, Emi-chan, are you alright? Do you need any help?" I heard Haruhi ask as she knelt down next to me. I opened my eyes and noticed the concerned look returning to her brown eyes.

I shook my head and started to put the broken cups on the silver platter, and stood up. "No, I have everything under control, Haru-chan, but thank you for worrying about me," I said with a flirty grin, knowing that there were customers were watching. Like before, some swooned while others sneered, and I knew that I was probably digging my own shallow grave.

The female host gave me a disapproving look and I laughed, but my eyes became downcast as I walked past her. She grabbed my arm and leaned over next to me, whispering in my ear, "You will tell me what's going on, _later_." I don't think I had ever heard Haruhi sound so sinister and threatening--I shivered.

My cheeks flushed as I hurried into the kitchen and dumped the shattered glass into the trash, then moved over to the sink. Gritting my teeth once more, I shakily grasped the sliver of glass sticking out of my skin, and slowly pulled it out. As soon as I did, blood began pouring down my fingers and I whimpered.

"Omocha, what's going on in here, I thought I heard…" I jumped and quickly looked over my shoulders as my eyes met burning amber ones, wide and shocked at what they saw. I realized how incriminating this was, my palm bleeding with a piece of glass in my other hand.

I hadn't heard the footsteps approaching, nor when the door had creaked open. Though I could recognize one of the twins' voices--Hitachiin Hikaru. A smirk grew on his lips as he let the door close and walked over until he was towering over me. "Well, well--I never thought of you as one to be a masochist, _Emi-chan_," he taunted, motioning for my hand.

I gave a low growl, letting the shard fall with a light _clink_ in the metal sink, as I reached for the paper towels behind the devil twin to dry my hand off with. "_I_ didn't do this to myself! It was…an accident," I replied bitterly, and flinched when Hikaru grabbed my wrist.

He help the cut in front of his eyes, turning my hand over and looking at it closely. "Pretty deep gash for it to be 'an accident,'" he responded in a bored tone and I pulled away from him as I snatched the napkins. "You should probably get it checked out," he said in the same tone as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

I shook my head defiantly and put a bit of space between us as I walked over to my stool and plopped down. "No, thank you. That would mean having to go to a hospital, with doctors, needles, and more blood. I would prefer not," I mumbled.

Hikaru chuckled and his head tilted upwards as he looked down at me, like a predator eyeing its prey. "So…you have a fear of those things?" he asked with an ominous air.

I shook my head and glowered at him and his cocky attitude. "No, I didn't say that--I just don't like them. I have a _fear_ of being crushed, there's a difference," I barked back tersely. The blood was starting to seep through the white and I looked away quickly as I resisted the urge to retch.

Then I felt a pressure on my hand and looked up in surprise as the paper towels were thrown away and a large bandage was wrapped around my hand. I blinked up at Hikaru in blunt astonishment and he didn't meet my gaze. "You're accident prone, you know?" his voice wasn't tender but it wasn't as contemptuous as it usually was, either. "Falling in bushes and dropping glass, you need to be more careful." Ah, there it was--Hikaru's famous ridicule.

I chuckled lightly and the redhead shot me a glare, but it only made me laugh harder. "I was beginning to think I had bled more than I though or I was going crazy--you were actually being nice there for a second."

The twin sneered before it turned into a smirk. "Don't get used to it. Haruhi and Tamaki would kill me if anything happened to you, I even think Kaoru's getting attached to our new toy…" he mumbled disdainfully to myself. I was actually pleased to hear that I was getting through to at least one of the miscreants.

"Ah, that's reasonable, save your own hide by keeping me from bleeding to death. How noble of you," I put in lightly and he tightened the bandages considerably--I flinched. "_Sorry_," I sighed in reaction and leaned back away from him. No matter how kind and considerate he acted, I was still exceptionally chary of him.

Then I looked down at the ground, a solemn look appearing on my face. "And yeah…you can say that I'm a magnet for trouble," I said subtly, then looked up at Hikaru with a toothy smile. "I guess that's what drew me to you guys here at the Host Club!"

His brow rose and I swore I seen his cheeks tint, but he quickly gave a "che" in response and turned away. "Whatever, just make sure you don't kill yourself on us. As Kyouya would say, 'That would be bad for business,'" he replied lamely, then walked out of the kitchen and back into the main room.

Just a few minutes later, there were screams of the female customers all in unison, "Kya! Brotherly Love!!!"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I spun around on my seat and stare up at the ceiling. Then I stopped moving and my eyebrows furrowed, thinking of how very un-Hikaru-like that was. I might have thought that I had actually gotten the Hitachiin twins confused and the twin that had came in was Kaoru, but he had called me "Omocha" and there were at least a dozen other subtle hints that told me it was the older redhead.

So the current question of the day…Was I actually getting through to Hitachiin Hikaru?

~x~

* * *

The newest chapter and I thank you for reading it. For those of you who were upset with the results of the poll, I promise you that there will be compensation later on. Arigatou.

~Shiro


	7. Daring Sleepovers

Introducing, the newest chapter of "The Ouran Farm" and I hope you enjoy. I know that everyone asks, but I shall beg for you to please R&R. Any and all comments are appreciated and if I can I will reply back to your reviews.

* * *

As soon as club hours were over, I raced into the back with my duffel bag in my arms to go change. I might have been saddened at the thought of Akito leaving the country--leaving _me_ here (mostly) by myself--but I figured to make the best of it. That included staying with friends I rarely had a chance to spend time with outside "work hours" and getting to do the things I wanted without my brother flipping out. How overprotective older siblings could be.

I was almost giddy as I put my street clothes on, humming bits and pieces of catchy show tunes Akito and I used to watch on Saturday mornings when we were younger. There was no way for me to remember the exact names of the cartoons, but the theme songs seemed to be forever imprinted into my brain--along with other random junk of no importance. I had always wondered why…

I made my way back to the main room, a skip in my step, as I plopped down on the couch right in between Hunny and Mori. "Hello, Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai!" I greeted them with a goofy grin on my face and the blonde senior quickly returned the gesture.

"Emi-chan! Would you like some sweets? I was going to ask you earlier, but you were busy," the lolita host offered with a cute smile. He squeezed his Bun-Bun to him and it's head lolled to the side in an adorable fashion. The short host's innocent look was simply irresistible.

_So…much…like…Atsuo!_ I fangirl squealed mentally, and gave a small squeak of excitement aloud. _Only older and more carefree--kawaii!!_ "Of course! Do you have any angel food cake?" I asked hopefully, leaning over to look at the cakes still lined up for Hunny to eat. I really couldn't see how such a small boy (I still considered him a boy despite his age) could manage to eat so much, nonetheless all of it sweets.

The blonde cocked his head to the side as he, too, looked over all of the desserts, then he sadly shook his head. "No, sorry, I think I ran out an hour or so ago…" I though it kind of funny how he ate three of them in ten minutes--I would know because I was the one who had baked them all. "Would you like some peanut brittle instead?" he replied, holding up a plate with said candy on it as a substitute.

I grinned at him, but shook my head as I leaned away from the food. "Gomen, Hunny-senpai, but I can't eat it. I'm allergic to peanuts," I explained quickly and his eyes widened as he hid it behind his back as if I was going to die by just looking at it. "Don't worry, senpai, you didn't know."

I smiled at him to reassure that there was nothing wrong and he nodded, then sat the plate back on the table--I noticed that it was the farthest edge away from me, though.

We both settles on having a piece of chocolate cake--not really one of my favorites, but after seeing Hunny on the verge of tears I couldn't resist it when he offered. Everyone else was getting ready to leave, so I started picking up the dishes still setting around. Better to let them soak now than have to scrub later until my hands bled.

I jumped as I came back from the kitchen and two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around my waist and neck. I was getting an unpleasant flashback to my first day visiting the Host Club. "Can I help you two?" I asked in a bored tone, trying to ward them off with a menacing glare--they shrugged it off.

The twin on the left, Hikaru--I could tell because he still had this aloof attitude about him--tightened his grip until his face was right next to mine. I could feel the heat radiating off my skin as I stared into his golden eyes. "Emi-chan…" he purred into my ear, nibbling on it lightly.

A shiver wracked throughout my body and I cursed him as my voice cracked in reply to his actions. "H-hai?" I asked uneasily, leaning away only to come closer to Kaoru. I honestly think I preferred to the younger twin over his brother.

"You look rather cute dressed in commoner clothes," the one on my right whispered huskily and I immediately took back what I just thought. _They are equally as devious and perverted,_ I corrected myself and struggled futilely to get away from them. "And you have a rather good sense of fashion," he complimented and I ducked my head trying to hide my beet-red face with my bangs.

I wasn't even wearing anything extraordinary, even by "peasant" standards--black leggings; shredded, denim mini skirt; white, long-sleeve shirt that read _"No Refunds"_ in bold, silver letters with red and black paint splotches across the front; and black flats. I refused to wear any make-up in public, and I fought the twins tooth and nail when they had to dress me up. I think there was still a bruise on Hikaru's leg where I kicked him in the shin.

Once I found my voice, I took a deep breath of air before replying. "Arigatou, Kaoru-kun. Now would you and your doppelganger kindly remove yourselves from my person?" I asked politely--they were lucky I didn't sucker-punch them both. My patience and sanity were balancing on an extremely thin line today.

Haruhi walked over to my rescue, slapping the devils' arms for them to release me while grabbing mine and tugging forward. I fell forward and landed on the couch with a soft _thump_ and gave a defiant huff as I crossed my arms. "Haruhi, you're supposed to be rescuing me, not adding injury to the twins' insults," I complained childishly and pouted.

"We were complimenting your clothes!" both Hitachiin twins protested in unison as they pointed accusingly at me, their whiny voices blending together. I covered my ears and looked away.

"Yes, though rather forwardly I might add. You have no permission to touch me in such a unseemly manner--I could report you for sexual harassment, you know," I threatened vacuously and turned away from them so they couldn't see the amused grin on my face. It was an empty threat, most everyone knew. They still continued to wail annoyingly in objection.

The other girl rolled her eyes and sighed. "I could have just left you to fend for yourself, Emi," Haruhi replied bluntly with an exasperated tone, walking towards the door.

I gave a fearful gasp and leapt after the taller brunette, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist and buying my face into her shoulder. "You wouldn't dare, Haru-chan! Who knows what those perverted twins could do to me! T-they could molest me…or worse!!" I sobbed, my shoulders shaking fiercely.

There was a pause and everything around us was quiet, before I felt arms drape over my shoulders and pull me closer. "Don't _ever_ think I would let anyone do that to you, Emi-chan…" Haruhi whispered softly, comfortingly.

I sniffed and nuzzled into her neck as she ran her fingers through my hair. "O-okay…" I whimpered.

There was a sniffle from across the room and I knew immediately who it was. "My two, precious daughters bonding--how beautiful!!" Tamaki wailed and started bawling in a corner.

"We weren't really going to do anything…" I heard Kaoru assert defensively, the shifting of clothes as he moved about nervously. It seemed the younger twin was unsure of what to do to assure the upset maid of the Host Club.

My shoulder continued to wrack violently--more so than before--as I slowly began to smile against Haruhi's neck. I could even feel my friend's frame beginning to quiver with laughter as she, too, found our performance entertaining. _A good thing we both took Drama in junior high, I guess,_ I mentally rambled to myself.

Just as I felt someone about to touch my back in comfort, I pulled away from Haruhi and keeled over in hysterics. The female host burst out laughing, as well, having to use the table next to her for support.

The faces of the Host Club member's were priceless--Tamaki looked like he had a went into shock and was currently sprawled out on the floor unconscious, Kyouya and Mori were as stoic and unfazed as usual, Hunny was grinning from ear to ear as if he knew what was going to happen, and the twins simply looked confused and stunned. _I wish I had my camera._

"Well done, Haru-chan--and Ikeda-sama said you would never make a decent actress!" I exclaimed joyously and stood up straight, giving Haruhi a wicked grin.

She returned it just as fiercely and looked away meekly. "Speak for yourself, Emi-chan. Last I remember, our old teacher, Hayashi-sensei, was threatening to fail you for continuously lying to her during class," the normal type pointed out in her all-knowing tone.

I rolled my eyes and snorted objectively. "I was most certainly _not_ lying," I responded irately, crossing my arms over my chest. "It's called acting," I grumbled as Haruhi giggled to herself. I thought I heard her reply something familiar to, "It was in math, though," under her breath.

"Wait…" Both Haruhi and I looked at Kaoru and Hikaru, who were still wearing their baffled expressions from before. I personally thought it suited them quite well. "…you two were _acting_?" the younger Hitachiin asked, eyebrows high and mouth agape like his brother's.

"Man…and here I thought we were good, Kaoru," the older twin muttered under his breath, eyeing us both with a calculating scrutiny. I dropped my gaze as his amber eyes passed over me, and I gripped the hem of my shirt out of nervous habit. "Maybe you two could give us a few pointers…?" he hinted mischievously, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

I looked at some random spot on the wall as I smiled at his comment. "Gomen, but I doubt you two could pull off the feminine charm Haruhi and I have--even if she is masquerading as a guy," I teased, only letting my eyes flicker to his, then I turned to Haruhi. "Shall we go, my Prince Charming?" I flirted shamelessly, batting my eyes.

Shaking her head at my blatant actions, the female host picked up her own bag and started for the exit again. "Sure, come on. We need to get home anyways before otoo-san starts worrying," she replied nonchalantly and motioned for me to follow.

"'We need to get home?'" I heard Tamaki repeat in bewilderment, and I realized that he had awakened from his shock induced stupor. "My newest, rebel daughter is staying with me beloved one?" he panicked and started flailing his arms--I sweat dropped at his reaction.

"Hai, senpai, I am. My brother will be out of the country on a business trip so I will be staying at Haruhi's apartment," I answered briefly--indifferently, then continued after my friend.

There was a scheming air that lingered around the twins when I passed them, and they smirked impishly at one another. "Hm…interesting," they chimed excitedly and I hurried by to walk alongside Haruhi. There was little chance she could do any more than me against them.

A shaky breath escaped my lips and I swallowed nervously, a knot slowly tying itself in my stomach. A feeling of dread was slowly washing over me. _I wonder why…_

~x~

I didn't even have a chance to step through the front door before I was tackled by Ranka, my bags falling unceremoniously to the ground with a dull _plop_. My face was smothered by the scarf draped around his neck, eyes watering and nose burning at the high concentration of perfume I was inhaling.

"Oh, Emi-chan!! It's so good that you are here now, but I do pardon myself for having to leave before you get settled in. I have to leave for work!" he pleaded and squeezed me even tighter to him. I couldn't really comprehend anything that he was saying through my own desperate, muffled pleas for help.

"Otoo-san! Let Emi breathe, you don't want to kill our guest!" Haruhi chastised her father in a stern voice just as she had Tamaki. She must get plenty of this insanity daily from her two, overbearing "fathers."

I was reluctantly let go--I could tell because Haruhi's father let out a rather pitiful sigh of disappointment--as he stepped back. "Please, forgive me! I've let myself get carried away again with my emotions," Ranka sniveled dramatically and covered his eyes with a hand.

A deep breath passed in through my mouth as I took in the cool, fresh air, then let it exhale as a snort. "It's alright, Ranka-san--I'm used to it. Akito has his moments, too," I smiled lightly. It was true, my brother could be very moody, almost as bad as a hormonal woman. I snickered silently at the thought. "I hope that you will return soon from work so that we can talk and I can give my thanks again," I said, bowing low.

Haruhi's dad waved me off, laughing behind his hand. "No need, you have given enough of your appreciation just by putting up with my tedious daughter," he assured. I noticed that Ranka had cleaned up and shaved since earlier that morning, the cross dressing man now wearing makeup that enhanced his joyful features.

Though his merriment turned anxious as he noticed Haruhi's intense glare, and he edged away from the door. "Well, I best take my leave and allow Haruhi to help you settle in. Have fun girls, don't throw any wild parties!" he called as he quickly glided down the stairs and down the street.

Haruhi muttered something inaudible under her breath and picked up one of my bags, carrying it inside. That left me to grab the other and follow meekly after her, my face ducked and hidden underneath my bangs.

"I figured since you wouldn't want to sleep on the floor, you and I can share my bed. It's big enough--especially after baka-senpai bought me a larger one…even though I threatened him not to…" she added under her breath in an annoyed huff.

I smothered a giggle with my fist, figuring the baka was Tamaki--it sounded like something that he would do. "Alright, but I hope you don't mind--I'm a cuddler," I warned friskily, giving Haruhi a flirty wink as I snatched my duffel from her and lugged it into the female host's room.

Her face turned a faint shade of pink as she rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. _Probably to start dinner,_ I guessed indolently and paused in throwing down my bags on the floor. "Oi, Haru-chan! Where should I put my things?" I asked her, peeking my head out the door.

Haruhi was getting something out of the refrigerator and she looked at me somewhat surprised. "Nani? Oh, I cleared out a couple drawers in my dresser and half of the closet for you to put your things in," she told me before going back to what she was doing.

I shouted my thanks as I disappeared back into the room, closing the race paper door behind me. "Hm…" I hummed to myself and looked around. Haruhi had obviously redecorated since the last time I had been in her room, at least a year or two ago.

It was a mixture of modern style and old oriental, fit perfectly for the female host. Somehow I imagined the Host Club buying most of the furniture for her--I could see the twins and Tamaki in every piece. It showed the most in the color theme of the room--white and lilac.

All of the furniture was hickory from what I could tell, but I was never good at judging those sorts of things. There was a tatami bed along the right wall, truly large enough for both of us to sleep in. Large, plush pillows were stacked up and it was a wonder Haruhi hadn't smother to death yet. A nightstand sat on either side with a small, light purple cube lamp on each--they were rather adorable. On the other side of the room was a horizontal dresser with a wood-framed mirror hung above it.

I stared for a minute, examining my reflection as I turned slowly. It was about time I had my own change in style, even if I dreaded the thought of having to shop. _Maybe I could ask the twins…_ I shook my head and immediately dismissed the thought. I had to be coming down with some sort of illness.

The drawers on the farthest right of the dresser were empty when I checked them, so I assumed they were where I was to put my things. I opened my duffel bag and started taking out the already folded clothes and putting them away. In a few minutes, I was finished and everything except my school uniform and more formal outfits (what few I had) was cleared from my bag. The few remaining items were put inside the closet so they wouldn't get wrinkled.

I stepped out of the room and closed the door with a sigh, plopping down on the ground with a satisfying "humph." I let my mind begin to wonder about where Akito was by now, probably already on his plane heading for Europe. Tears stung in the corner of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I had moped around long enough for one life time.

Soft footsteps caught my attention and I quickly rubbed the redness from my eyes. "What's wrong, Emi-chan?" Haruhi asked as she walked into the room, drying her hands with a towel. "Are you _that_ upset about having to stay here?" she teased and sat down across from me at the table.

A mellow grin emerged on my sullen expression and I decided that I would try to be happy--for my friends' sake and my own. "No! How could you insinuate something so terrible? I'm offended, Haru-chan," I sniffed and turned my head with slight earnest.

"The only things you take offense to, Emi-chan, is your height and Atsuo," Haruhi objected, pointing a rather accusing finger at me.

I held my hands up in defeat and enjoyed the mirth with her. "Yes, I'm short--I don't need people pointing that out to me, and have you _seen_ Tsu-kun? It should be illegal to be that unfathomably cute!" I exclaimed, my arms flailing theatrically in the air.

After a few moments of uncontrollable laughter and more jokes, we sobered up a little. I dipped my head, vaguely aware of my own grim expression I was trying to hide under my bangs. "But no…I guess that Akito's leaving has just now…kind of…hit me. I can't really believe that after all that has happened, he would just up and ditch me here." I let my voice trail off, trembling only slightly at the end.

Then I gripped my shirt until my knuckles until they turned white. "Though I know he's not abandoning me! It just feels like I'm so alone…" I seethed at myself for even thinking such things, but I couldn't stop the thoughts from seizing my mind.

A soft touch immediately made me blink and my mind went blank, as I looked up from the shadows cast over my face. Haruhi was grasping my hand in her own, smiling reassuringly at me and never having to say a word of comfort. Actions were always better with me than words.

A timer went off in the kitchen and she let go of her hold, nodding her head as she resumed preparing dinner. I continued to sit where I was for what seemed like an hour, no longer agonizing over my brother.

Delicious aromas began to waft in from the kitchen and I closed my eyes, trying to put a food with each scent. They all seemed to blend together, though, making everything smell even better. I unconsciously stood up and went to the kitchen to see what was cooking. In the middle of all of the appetizing chaos was Haruhi shuffling back and forth from one dish to another. "Need any help?" I asked, snapping out of my reverie.

The female host looked over her shoulder at me and smiled appreciatively. "Sure," she replied, then went back to whatever she was making.

I set about helping and in a matter of minutes we had everything finished and carried to the table in the other room. I had to keep myself from drooling--I had forgotten how wonderful Haruhi's cooking was. Both of us sat down at the table, clapped our hands together, and chimed in perfect unison, "Itadakimasu!"

The miso soup and teriyaki chicken were some of the best I had ever had (the best had to have been what I had stolen from the twins' snack during Host Club), and I told Haruhi. She almost choked on her food with laughter. After that, she and I ate in a comfortable silence. I was so used to eating by myself--since Akito was always at work during dinnertime--that it would have seemed strange speaking while eating.

I set my chopsticks down once I had finished and grinned at Haruhi as an evil thought ran through my mind. "Oh, Haru-_chan_…" I trailed off mischievously. The taller brunette's brow rose to ask "What?" since her mouth was full. "I just had a great idea. Since this is pretty much like an extended sleepover, why not play some games to make things more interesting? It might help me cope," I said with a blasé shrug of my shoulders.

"You seem to be coping just fine to me," she pointed out and finished the last of her chicken. It seemed she wasn't interested in playing with me--for now.

I smirked and decided to play a few more of my cards. "Fine, I'll buy you strawberry pocky for a two days, as long as I get half of the box myself," I proposed as I crossed my arms with a triumphant expression.

Haruhi pouted a little and cocked her head to the side. "Half? I thought you were supposed to be bribing me," she said bluntly and propped her chin with her hand. Her brown orbs were mocking me.

I huffed angrily--she could never resist pocky before, nonetheless _strawberry_. "Fine. I'll make it pocky for the next _week_, and I won't give the Host Club embarrassing pictures of you from our middle school years," I haggled with a cocky smile. There was no way she was going to be able to ignore this bargain.

Haruhi's eyes widened and she leaned forward as if trying to assess if I would really go through with the threat. She knew I would. "Pictures…of what?" she asked uneasily, her thin fingers fidgeting nervously with the edge of her shorts.

My lips pulled back for a cheeky grin and I held my head up high in victory. "The pictures from your thirteenth birthday party--you and Kenshi asleep, cuddling in the sleeping bag that _Ken-kun_ brought for the sleepover. Very incriminating if you ask me, and think what Tamaki would do once he even caught a glimpse of them, not to mention the twins…" I trailed off thoughtfully.

With a defeated groan, Haruhi fell back on the floor with a loud _thump_. "Fine, you win. What kind of game are you going to torture me with?" she asked drearily.

I gave another casual shrug and started picking up dishes and carrying them to the kitchen sink. "You'll see," I replied mysteriously, drawing another agonized moan out of my friend. I had to fight down a fit of evil cackles.

~x~

Everything had been cleaned and I was now completely settled into my new temporary home. The apartment was still standing and nothing had been burned down so that was a major feat for the first night.

Haruhi laid sprawled out on her bed, hair damp and wearing a pair of baby blue pajamas that were complements of the Host Club. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing evenly, though the way she kept wriggling about told me she was, indeed, awake.

I hopped on the bed next to her, adorned in a light green nightgown that bunched up around my thighs when I sat down. My hair was pulled over to the side in a long braid, the end tickling against Haruhi's cheek as I leaned over to study her.

"Do you mind?" she asked and I jumped slightly. She opened her eyes and looked up at me with a sleepy irritation.

I bit my lip and chuckled, poking her on the nose. "You're cute when you try to be intimidating," I said randomly and the female host's face reddened as she pushed my offending finger away and sat up. "Let's play _Truth or Dare_!" I proposed, knowing that she couldn't refused.

"Like I have a choice…" she mumbled breathlessly. I squealed happily and squirmed on the bed, grabbing one of the many plush pillows on Haruhi's bed and squeezing it. "Who's going to go first, you or me?" she asked as she got comfortable under her sheets.

I put a finger to my chin, feigning deep thought. Then I pointed to her and fell over on the bed. "You can, since I'm _forcing_ you to play," I teased, poking her foot through the blankets.

She rolled her eyes and nodded, biting her lip out of old habit. "Truth or Dare?" she asked me, trying to keep her voice nonchalant.

"Truth," I answered immediately, not going to make it easy for Haruhi until she got more interested in the game.

The taller brunette huffed in annoyance and stared at the wall in concentration. After a few minutes of thinking, she finally gave a small growl and asked, "What is your real opinion on the Host Club?"

I sighed in disappointment and shook my head at her lack of creativity. "They are complete and total idiots, but I am beginning to warm up to them," I answered honestly. _Now, let's see if you will be more compliant._ "Truth or Dare, _Haru-chan_?" I asked, letting her name roll off my tongue in an adoring way. I was determined to get my old, fun Haruhi back.

She gulped visibly and shifted anxiously under my unwavering gaze. "T-truth," she answered shakily, still biting her bottom lip. _She's adorable when she does that…_

My grin broadened and I leaned back on my hands, letting the pillow lay in my lap. "Out of all of the boys in the Host Club, who would you most likely sleep with?" I asked slyly. Haruhi jerked, her back straightening, eyes wide, and cheeks flaming. I cocked my head and pouted my lip. "It's an innocent question, Haru-chan. Which host would you trust enough to go to sleep with?" I repeated.

Haruhi ducked her head and hid her face with her hands. She gave an answer, but it was too muffled to be heard. I nudged her and gave a wolfish grin. "What was that, Haruhi? I could quite hear you," I pointed out to her.

She looked up and glared at me, then repeated what she said. "I said Tamaki," she spat at me with a venomous gaze and I looked away sheepishly, giggling. "Your turn, Emi-chan. Truth or Dare?"

I laid back and stared at nothing, trying to decide the pros and cons of each choice. "Dare," I finally answered. Regret started to well up inside me, though, as a vengeful aura rolled off my friend.

I took the chance to look up and I shivered under Haruhi's malevolent scrutiny. "I dare you…" she drifted and I started to get a little apprehensive. "…I dare you to go into the Host Club tomorrow--_first thing_--and kiss Hikaru…" I jumped up and opened my mouth to protest, but she held up her hand and continued," …on the lips."

A heavy silence hung in the air and my body went rigid. I stared in utter shock at Haruhi, my stomach now twisting and turning so much it felt like I was going to be sick. "…mn…" I groaned in disapproval and it was the female host's turn to smirk wickedly. "Unless you're wanting to do our old punishment for not doing a dare," she warned and I shook my head.

I never knew she could be so twisted. "N-no…I'll do it," I said weakly, feeling my face go hot. I mentally cursed Haruhi in every language I knew and to every terrible place I could think of.

And so our game continued. Least to say payback was not enjoyable for the receiving end.

~x~

* * *

And that's a wrap for now. I hope you enjoyed it and forgive any grammer or spelling mistakes. As for what's to come, I can promise you quite a bit of action--kisses, surprise visits, new people, and a little secret about Emi's brother.

Stick around, a new poll is about to start in the next few chapters for a future event in "The Ouran Farm."

See ya' around!!

~Shiro


	8. Elating Themes

Welcome, new readers and old, to the newest chapter of "The Ouran Farm." I'm feeling very proud of myself for being able to write another chapter so quickly. Now as you read this chapter, I warn you that it might seem slow compared to the other ones. It is vital, though, to the story and I had to put it in.

Please, R&R.

* * *

There was a sigh of relief that escaped me when I woke up that next morning and realized that it was Sunday, which meant no school and no Host Club. I never thought I could be so thankful for a single day and if there was a way to worship it, I would.

Though according to Haruhi, that didn't excuse me from my dare and the next time we seen the hosts I was to fulfill my dreadful dare. I--once again--cursed her for being so innocently evil and conniving. The taller brunette looked down at me and wagged a finger, making a disapproving sound. "It's impolite and unladylike to cuss, Emi-chan," she scolded.

I rolled my eyes and walked past her into the kitchen. "Since when have you known me to be either of those? Both are overrated and should be saved for the rich," I retorted with my head held high in a derisive manner.

Haruhi gave my comment a thoughtful look, then nodded her head in agreement and followed after me. "True, but they are good qualities to have," she put in, getting a box of strawberry cereal out of the counter. She walked over to another and retrieved two bowls, then one of the drawers to get spoons.

I opened the fridge and peered inside, finding a half-empty gallon of milk. _Or is it half-full…?_ I thought crudely. "Ah, _good_ qualities, but not _desirable_ ones. There is a major difference that very few people can see, sadly," I replied in mock sorrow. I set the milk down on the counter and took the cereal from Haruhi, sticking my tongue out at her childishly.

The female host rolled her eyes and set the bowls and spoon down. "Yes, if only there were more people like you who could tell them apart, then maybe we would have fewer problems in the world," she taunted me, poking me in the forehead with a spoon.

I snorted and snatched the silverware, too, pouring us both cereal then milk. "No, there would be just as many problems, but things would be a lot more fun. People wouldn't have to walk around like there were sticks shoved up their butts," I protested, taking a bite of my breakfast. Haruhi did the same and remained quiet, probably to keep this pointless argument from continuing any farther. We had a record of keeping one going on for at least two days.

I finished my food first and I dropped my dishes in the sink with a satisfied pat of my stomach. "Nothing like a nutritious breakfast to start the day!" I chirped and skipped out through kitchen doorway. I might not have been much of a morning person while being dragged out of bed, but once I was fully awake I was a force to be reckoned with.

There was a chuckle of amusement behind me and I spun around to face Haruhi with a playful glare. "What's so funny?" I demanded, my hands propped on my hips in a juvenile way, chest puffed out for intimidation.

She was still leaning against the counter, watching me with a watchful gaze--probably to make sure I didn't break anything. "Cereal isn't a very filling breakfast, Emi-chan," she told me in her annoying know-it-all tone.

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed in a defiant way. "Of course it is! You've got the actual cereal which is grains, then the dried strawberries--a fruit, and milk's a dairy product!" I defended, counting off each food group with my fingers.

Haruhi sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to smooth down her disheveled hair. It was currently sticking out in every direction, seemingly determined not to be tamed. She gave a huff of defeat and her hand fell back to her side. "You know, it wouldn't do that if you didn't go to bed with your hair wet," I told her haughtily, smothering a laugh with my hand.

She gave me a warning glance, then walked passed me towards her room. "I know, you're not the first person to tell me that," she replied in an exasperated voice, waving my comment off. "Besides, you went to sleep with _your_ head wet," she riposted accusingly.

I shook my head and stepped in behind her, grabbing a brush off the dresser as we walked by. "It doesn't matter, I pulled my hair back," I said, motioning to the braid I still had in. "Now sit down," I told her, pushing the girl down on her bed, "while I attempt to do something with this mess."

There was a sound of defiance from her, but she reluctantly sat down and allowed me to do as I pleased. I ran the bristles through her short locks, my fingers toying around with an occasional piece that entangled itself on the brush. I had almost forgotten how soft her hair was and I felt a pang inside me as I realized that I missed Haruhi with her long hair.

"Are you going to let your hair grow out again?" The question hung on the air for a few minutes before my friend eventually shrugged her shoulders. It was an obvious dilemma for her. It was clear that there were people who wanted her to be a _girl_ again--Ranka, Tamaki, _me_--but then she would no longer be able to work for the Host Club under the guise of a boy.

So instead of making her answer, I continued rambling mindlessly. "I was thinking about getting my hair cut. Not as short as yours, but maybe a few inches longer. What do you think?" I asked her, pausing the brush mid-stroke.

She cocked her head to the side to look at me out the corner of her eye, but then resumed facing forward. "It would be reasonable if you're going to keep working, so it won't get in the way. Though it's getting colder, so it might not be a good idea to have too short of hair," she said thoughtfully, and she continued to list off reasons as to why or why not cut my hair.

_Ah, sensible Haruhi,_ I smiled silently, sitting back as I watched her. I never realized how much I had missed her when she was gone and away to Ouran High School.

Suddenly, I felt the brush being tugged from my grip and I jumped slightly as Haruhi started undoing my braided hair. "You helped me straighten out my hair, now I'm going to brush through yours," she said, poking my side teasingly.

I smiled broadly, nodding as I twisted around so I was in front of the girl. "Thanks," I offered candidly, leaning forward an inch or so to get comfy. It felt good for someone to do this, it had been so long since someone had. I would never dare ask Akito to, and I hadn't seen or even heard from Haruhi since earlier that week.

Neither of us spoke for a while as she worked with my hair, and a rare pull or tug was the only sign that someone else was still there in the room besides me. The silence was almost deafening and I felt like I was being smothered. So, I decided to break the ice…

"Would you really sleep in the same bed with Tamaki?" I asked randomly and I could hear Haruhi gasp in surprise behind me. She slapped me upside the head and punched my arm, managing to knock me off the bed with a loud _smack_. My hands flew up in defense and I started laughing maniacally, the female host soon joining me in the uncontrollable laughter.

Though our merriment was cut short when we heard the doorbell ringing and we looked at each other in confusion. "Oh no…" A look of dread slowly overshadowed Haruhi's face as she slipped off the bed and uneasily headed for the door. She peered through the eyehole and flinched away, exhaling a deep, long held breath.

"I could tell you, but only if you promise not to kill anyone," she warned me, taking a precautionary step back. I nodded silently, licking my dry lips trying to think who in the world could be at Haruhi's front door.

Instead of the doorbell, they knocked this time--an annoying, jingly rapping sound. She smiled apologetically at me, but her eyes were gleaming mischievously as she opened the door and mouthed, "The Host Club."

I was frozen on the spot, gawking as Tamaki swung the door open and pounced on Haruhi, swinging her about like a rag doll. "My poor daughter, did you survive the night with your misfit sister?" he cried and my eye twitched. _Misfit…sister?_ I droned to myself and growled.

The next hosts to follow in were the twins and I was painfully reminded of my dare. My chest tightened and normal breathing was becoming harder to accomplish as I subtly watched the older Hitachiin. Maybe Haruhi would take pity on me and extend the duration of the dare so I wouldn't have to be publicly humiliated first thing in the morning. _Yeah right_.

"Tono, that could be reported as sexual abuse," Hikaru said monotonously and Kaoru nodded in agreement to his brother.

"You would know," I muttered under my breath and he gave me a malicious look that an oni would be proud of. I shrank away from his gaze and fled to the kitchen to make tea, for both distracting and quenching purposes. My mouth and throat were so dry I couldn't swallow.

I set a kettle of water on the stove to boil and propped myself on the counter watching the ceiling with superficial interest. My eyes were scrutinizing the lines and patterns intensely, but my mind was in battle with itself just trying to make a moral decision. Though there was nothing good about kissing Hikaru up and out of the blue for a dare, but it would be even worse to go through with the my punishment--saying "yes" the next time Atsuo asked me out on a date.

I winced, thinking that it wouldn't be so bad to go out with the adorable blonde _once_, but I didn't want to get his hopes up. I loved him, but it was more of a sibling love and I highly doubted it would ever develop into something more than that on my end. It was my wish that Tsu-kun moved on and found someone that admired him on a deeper level.

My thoughts slowly drifted to the idea of kissing the older redheaded twin and I couldn't help but groan. I know it would be enjoyable--at least to me--but that would only leave Hikaru hating me even more than he does now and me possibly being banned from the Host Club by Tamaki for _bad behavior_.

There was no way I was going to be able to back out of the dare, I realized with a dreadful feeling settling in my stomach. Which meant I would have to do it when we were alone or a least out of view of the blonde king.

The kettle whistled to the boiling of the water and I took it off. Grabbing a few snacks from the cabinets, I walked back into main room with tray in hand. I noticed that the entire Host Club was here, so I was thankful for brewing extra tea.

I set a cup in front of everyone and poured them all something to drink. When I got to the twins, I involuntarily kept extra distance between us. "Acting as maid here, too, Emi?" Kaoru asked with a small grin, nodding his head in thanks for the tea.

I couldn't help but return the gesture and moved on to his doppelganger. "I suppose it's become a habit. Besides, do you really trust Haruhi to fix and serve tea without injuring someone in the process?" I asked friskily, giving the female host a coy smile.

I sat down at the table in between Mori and Haruhi once I was finished, though unfortunately it was right across from Hikaru and he sneered at his drink then at me. "How am I supposed to know this isn't poisoned?" he queried none too playfully.

With an unconcerned shrug of my shoulders, I went about drinking my own tea. "You don't--just drink it and be happy that you were given any at all," I answered blandly. There was a jerk of the Hitachiin's hand, but his younger twin nudged his arm and gave him a scorning look. Hikaru turned his head away stubbornly.

I could feel Haruhi's disapproving gaze boring into me and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. "_What?_" I hissed quietly and set my cup down, reaching for a cookie that I had previously set out on a plate.

She sighed and shook her head, knowing that I was intentionally being difficult. "_Behave_. You were the one who wanted to play the game last night," she reminded me and I ran a hand through my hair in annoyance.

Tamaki suddenly perked up on the other side of Haruhi and he leaned over to look at the two of us. "A game? What kind of game have my daughters been playing?" he asked excitedly and I groaned. _Baka, eavesdropping, hyperactive, childish kind…_

I looked at him as he continued bouncing up in down, then snapped. "Hasn't anyone told you that it's not polite to listen in on other people's conversations? It's quite rude--some host you are," I chastised him, and immediately after Tamaki fled to his corner of woe to cultivate mushrooms.

Haruhi hit my arm and I flinched away from her, giving her a demanding look. "Be nice, you're no more respectful than Tamaki-senpai," she reprimanded me, and I quietly sulked. Comparing me to that idiot in any way was insulting. The taller girl turned to the host king and pulled him away from his own moping. "We were playing a game called _Truth or Dare_, senpai. I'll tell you more about it later," she told him with a small smile.

He jumped for joy at the thought of a commoner game and his precious daughter teaching him how to play. With a roll of my eyes, I sat up straighter and started refilling the hosts' cups and offering them treats. Of course, Hunny accepted and Kyouya declined, but the rest were indecisive so I left the food setting.

"What are you all doing here anyways?" I asked reluctantly, knowing that I was going to regret asking later.

Hunny leaned over so I could see him and his stuffed rabbit, and he grinned widely at me. "Tama-chan decided that we should all go to the theme park today since you were staying at Haru-chan's," he chirped happily. I think the Host Club had planned it out that the short third year would tell us, knowing that I am unable to snap at the lolita host.

Everything was quiet for a few seconds as this processed through my mind. "The…amusement part?" I repeated, cocking my head to the side to look at the other hosts for conformation.

"That's what he said, are you deaf?" Hikaru scoffed, chin resting lazily in his hand as he stared off into space.

I looked at Haruhi and she winced, probably seeing the eagerness growing in my eyes. "With rides and cotton candy and game booths and caramel apples…" I continued to list off, my voice getting higher with each addition. When everyone nodded, I squealed in delight. "Yes!! It's been years since I went. I'll go get ready," I rambled, scrambling into the bedroom as Haruhi followed behind.

There were a few chuckles from the other room as we disappeared. and I heard them murmuring their surprise as I started going through my clothes. Who doesn't like amusement parks with rides, candy, and games?

"Excited much?" I heard my friend's entertained laugh as she sat on the bed, watching me as I went back and forth trying to get ready.

I stopped for only a second to look at her, giving her a skeptical glance through the mirror as I brushed through my hair. "Of course, and you're not?" I asked in a disbelieving tone.

She snorted and walked over to her drawers and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt to wear. "No, not when they pull this off every other weekend," she replied in a dreary response.

I brightened at this and started to take my nightgown off (which I just realized to my utter embarrassment that I had been wearing in front of the Host Club). "Really? I think I might like them better than I thought," I continued to talk mindlessly, pulling on a pair of red leggings; then a black, dress-length shirt that reached about mid-thigh. It was long-sleeved with a V-neck and tight around the chest and waist, but flared out a little at the bottom. Over the shirt, there was a white vest that came with the outfit, and my favorite pair of black flats. I had a knack for wearing just red, black, and white--they were my favorite colors.

By the time I was finished, Haruhi had already left the room. I hurried into the other room, making sure to grab my messenger bag off the dresser as I ran by. It was then that I realized that the Host Club had been wearing street clothes this entire time, and I smacked myself mentally. I had been too busy ignoring Hikaru to even really notice what he was wearing.

I found myself unable to keep my eyes from looking him over--baggy jeans that were faded (no doubt bought like that and some sort of expensive brand), a white t-shirt with some random band's logo across the front (I consider it random because I had never heard of it before), a red jacket zipped halfway, and I now remembered him coming in with black skater shoes.

My thoughts kept drifting off and my face grew hot as I quickly looked away, only to meet the persistent gaze of Haruhi. She had seen me watching him, and a smirk was now adorning her face. I whimpered in both fear and joy--I actually wanted to kiss him.

Tamaki stood and spun around, pointing dramatically at the door. "Onwards--to the park!" he commanded as everyone began to get up and leave.

I bit my lip nervously before walking over to Hikaru and tapping him on the shoulder timidly. He turned around with his expression soft at first, but his eyes hardened when he seen it was me and I unconsciously cringed away. "M-may I speak with you for a moment…alone?" I asked, my voice no louder than a whisper.

It was a moment before he spoke, his eyes glowering at mine as if he was trying to make sense of me. "Sure." Everyone around us looked in surprise, but then quickly hid it as they scurried out the door.

Once we were alone, he turned all the way around to face me completely. I felt even short with him looking down at me like that, and I took a few shuddery breaths to try and calm myself, unsure of how to go about this.

"Well what were you wanting, Omocha?" he asked impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest in his usual cocky way. Like always, he thought he was in control, that he was better than me. What I wouldn't do to wipe that confidence off his face for just a second.

"U-um…well," I mumbled, dropping my gaze to the floor as my hands wringing together behind my back.

The Hitachiin twin rolled his eyes and gave a huff of annoyance, uncrossing his arms to wave me off in a dismissing manner. "Whatever, if you can't even tell me what you were going to say, then…"

In a rush of bravery--and stupidity--I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. His eyes were wide and surprisingly confused at the sudden contact as he glanced at me. Then I stood on my tiptoes and brushed my lips against his, lingering only a moment to savor the feeling, before pulling away with a gasp of breath.

I had _kissed_ Hitachiin Hikaru--devil of the Host Club. With that sudden awareness, my cheeks became enflamed along with the burning sensation that still lingered on my lips.

His eyes were as wide, reflecting the disbelief in my own eyes as he stared at me. It wasn't a glare or a sneer--just a perplexed, thoughtful gaze as he watched me. Pink dusted his face and his jaw was slack. I felt like I was hyperventilating and my thoughts were too scrambled to process.

"Was _that_ part of the game you and Haruhi played last night?" he finally asked in a disbelieving manner. It seemed he realized the entire reason I had done it was for a dare--or at least it had been at first.

I blinked slowly, realizing that he had spoken and everything came crashing down on me. My elation drowned in my own mortification and I stumbled another step back to give the both of us breathing room. "M-maybe…I'm sorry, I…" I stammered, looking at me feet as if they could give me answers. They were as silent as my brain.

I looked back up unsurely at Hikaru to find his eyes somewhere else now. I followed his gaze--he was staring carefully at my fingers still loosely gripping his arm and I immediately released it. My face couldn't have gotten any warmer without me fainting--too much blood to the brain.

"I'll have to make sure that I suggest to Tono we play," he added with a smirk and my head snapped up to look at him in the eyes. His golden gaze was wavering mischievously and my head felt dizzier than before. Then without another word, he walked out of the apartment, leaving me to stare with my mouth gaping.

Had I…had I just been duped? I might have been the one to kiss him, but it certainly felt that way. With shaky hands, I combed through my hair to calm me down, then stalked after him and the rest of the Host Club. I prayed that the rest of the day went a little smoother.

~x~

Whether it was a blessing or not, I was forced to ride with Tamaki in his limo to the park. Haruhi was there to suffer through the misfortune with me. We huddled together while the obnoxious king sat across from us, looking at us desperately to cuddle. It was a team effort between the two of us to keep the prince type host at a distance. Least to say, the blonde was brooding rather loudly on the other side of the vehicle.

The female host had yet to ask me anything on the topic of the dare, so I only assumed she knew that was why I had stopped the Hitachiin. Along with the fact when we walked out of the apartment, Hikaru was smirking like he had just won a lifetime supply of commoner food and I was as red as a beet. I didn't think I was ready to face either one of the twins yet, no doubt Hikaru had told his brother about the "dare kiss" and I was writhing in anxiety.

Haruhi gave me a peculiar look, then a grin spread across her lips and I stuck my tongue out at her. We continued in our silent battle--mostly glaring at each other--but soon our attentions turned to Tamaki when he started pleading to sit next to us again. It was a rather interesting trip to the theme park.

When the cavalcade of sleek, black limos came to a stop at the entrance, there were quite a few people that gawked, but quickly went on their way when Kyouya's secret police stepped out. I laughed to myself, thinking that the "men in black" were actually good for something--being intimidating.

As soon as the door was open, I jumped out and started bouncing up and down. Just from here, I could see the enormous Ferris wheel and hear people on the rollercoaster screaming at the top of their lungs. I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked down to find Hunny staring up at me with wide, adorable eyes. "Are you excited, Emi-chan?" she asked, hugging his Bun-Bun closer to him.

My head bobbed in a yes and I grinned cheekily at him. "Of course! Who wouldn't be? Well, except Haru-chan, Kyouya, onii-san, Atsuo…" I tallied in my head, thinking of probably at least another dozen or so people I knew that hated amusement parks of any kind. "Well, maybe not Haruhi, but they annoy her to an extent…" I added thoughtfully.

"Your brother's out of the country, right Emi? What's his name?" I heard someone ask to my left ask me, and I turned around to come face-to-face with one of the twins.

I felt my face heat up uncontrollably as I jumped back a step, but I calmed somewhat when I realized that it was only Kaoru. It didn't help much, though, especially when I figured that he already knew what I had done. "Y-yeah, that's right. His name's Akito," I answered, managing not to stutter too badly.

The younger twin gave me a confused look, and I realized that maybe Hikaru hadn't told his brother what had happened. I breathed a sigh of relief--but was left with more than a few questions.

I felt another presence behind me and stiffened slightly when a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders. The person inhaled deeply before exhaling, their warm breath tickling my cheek and neck. I groaned and turned my head a fraction to meet the older of the two devils.

"What do you want, thing one?" I whispered hoarsely, licking my dry lips. I tried to shove him off, weakly pushing against him in the chest with my elbow. "And would you mind getting _off_?" His close proximity wasn't helping my rapidly increasing temperature or ragged breathing at all.

He rolled his eyes and squeezed me tighter, refusing to let go. "Who's Atsuo?" he asked casually, though there seemed to be a stiffness in his posture I didn't recognize.

I blinked in astonishment and did a double take to make sure I had heard him correctly. It seemed even Kaoru was surprised by his question. "I've mentioned him before, remember? Tsu-kun's a friend at school. Haruhi and I have known him for years, and he's asked me out a couple of times," I replied unsurely and a frown appeared on the older Hitachiin's face. "I've had to put him down every time, though. The poor boy doesn't know when to give up," I added with a shake of my head.

It was more than puzzling when Hikaru's mien relaxed once more when I mentioned this, and his arms finally released their grip on me. I took in a deep breath and looked around, and with a shock I realized that the rest of the Host Club was gone already. "Hey…where is everyone?" I squeaked, trying desperately to find someone familiar.

Kaoru grinned and walked over, wrapping an arm around my waist and leaning his mouth next to my ear. "No one wanted to wait for us, so they grouped up and went on ahead," he muttered, then straightened back up.

I realized with a slight terror what that meant. Hikaru was grinning as he pulled his brother away from me in a possessive manner. "So you get to spend that day with us, Omocha," he added mockingly and his brother flushed.

I growled with my fists clenching, then I heaved a sigh as I ran my hand through my hair, once again. "Don't press your luck, Kodomo," I hissed under my breath and--if possible--the older twin's smirk grew.

He let go of his brother and walked over to me, and my body went rigid as he approached. With an evil glint in his eye, he flashed me a toothy smile and bent forward until he was eyelevel with me. "I would like to press a few more things other than my luck, _Emi-chan_," he whispered huskily.

My eyes widened, I stopped breathing, and my face went crimson. Unable to say anything to that, I turned around and stormed away, muttering every curse word I knew under my breath. "My, what a vocabulary," I heard him call behind me.

I only seethed harder. "_Shut up!!_" This was going to be an extremely long day…

~x~

* * *

I apologize if this chapter doesn't seem as good as the others, but it is very important in the developing relationship between Emi and Hikaru. The next chapter will be very interesting, so make sure to not miss it.

Once again, all critisism and comments are welcome and I encourage them.

**NOTE:** I have decided to make a game out of the reviews. If I get at least ten new reviews for this chapter, I will post a special chapter from Hikaru's point of view. What do you think of this?

Arigatou!!

~Shiro


	9. Love And War

I'm amazed that I've come this far with this story, I never really expected to get past the first few chapters. I have to thank a few of my readers who have reviewed support and ideas to me. It really inspires me, so when you think that I'm updating too slowly--review!

I realize that I have neglected to do a disclaimer recently--if at all--so please don't get me in trouble. I DO NOT own the Host Club or any of the hosts. I only own Emi and my other OCs.

* * *

"Hikaru are you alright? You've been unusually quiet since we left Haruhi's apartment." I stared unblinking out the window, elbow propped up on the window as I remotely listened to Kaoru interrogating me. "Does it have anything to do with Emi and why she asked you to stay behind? She was blushing rather severely when the two of you came out."

Why did my brother have to be so nosy? How could he even call the girl by her name? I turned my head away so he couldn't see and snarled in distaste. My thoughts were more confusing than usual because of that aggravating peasant.

We might have been twins, but there were some things that I just couldn't tell anyone--not even my doppelganger. I felt terrible for not telling him, and it was eating me up inside that I was keeping things to myself. Though for the past week he had been bothering me continuously about the obnoxious commoner. If I were to tell him about the kiss, I would never hear the end of it. Even if it had been her who had kissed me. I could still feel her lips against mine--I wiped them with my sleeve.

Knowing Kaoru, he would tell Tono--then I really would be screwed. The entire Host Club would be prying into the subject, trying to play matchmaker. If that happened, though, my brother would distance himself from me, as would Haruhi because the girl was her friend. It would be all _her_ fault--that stupid maid. In all honestly, I couldn't stand the girl.

Everyone else seemed to welcome her with open arms, like she hadn't just waltzed right in and wrecked havoc on the club. The customers were more uptight and obsessive than before, Haruhi was downright ignoring us now to spend time with her "old, middle school friend," and even Kyouya--the _Shadow King!!_-- was being lenient towards the commoner. All of it was infuriating!

The car came to a halt and Kaoru had finally decided to stop his harassing me. I heaved a sigh as I followed my younger brother out of the limo, using my hand to shield my eyes from the sun. Immediately, I caught sight of Omocha who was speaking to Hunny-senpai, unable to stand still and a childish smile gracing her lips.

Kaoru looked over his shoulder at me with a devious grin, then his eyes flashed back to the peasant girl. I groaned inaudibly, instantly knowing what my twin was planning. I couldn't refuse to go along with him, though, or it might seem like I was purposefully avoiding the girl out of spite--which I was.

We made our way over as Hunny was asking the girl a question, but we only caught her response. She nodded energetically, that annoying smile still on her face. I would have done anything to wipe it off. "Of course! Who wouldn't be? Well, except Haru-chan, Kyouya, onii-san, Atsuo…" with a pause she gave a thoughtful look, she continued, "Well, maybe not Haruhi, but they annoy her to an extent…"

My twin stepped up next to her, leaning over her shoulder slightly to look at her expression. "Your brother's out of the country, right Emi? What's his name?" It was exceedingly amusing to watch Omocha turn around and see the face identical to mine.

For the brief instant she thought it was me, her face turned scarlet and she jumped back as if Kaoru was going to bite her. Then she settled again, but her hands continued to fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. "Y-yeah, that's right. His name's Akito," she replied, her words stiff as she watched him with uncertainty.

Deciding to let my presence be known, I circled behind her and wrapped my arms around her slender shoulders. My head buried itself in her hair and I took a deep breath in, before pulling back and letting that breath out. _She smells like vanilla,_ I thought idly.

A deep frown carved into my face when I realized that I had been _sniffing_ her. I quickly hid it, though, as she craned her neck to the side to look up at me. "What do you want, thing one?" she asked in a croak, feebly pushing against me for her release.

I loved her reactions when I tormented her; the way her face turned colors and her brow furrowed almost unnoticeably. _No_, I corrected myself--I didn't enjoy her reactions, I enjoyed _watching_ her reactions. Then there was no need for acknowledging how she responded or interacting with the girl.

"And would you mind getting _off_?" she huffed and continued with her vain struggle to get free. Her chest was heaving heavily and I could see the anxious look in her eyes.

I decided to distract her, because apparently that was what I did best according to Kaoru. I was still ticked off at that comment he made a few days earlier. Then a thought came to me--a name I didn't quite remember when the girl was listing off people to Hunny-senpai. "Who's Atsuo?" I asked aimlessly, examining her answer.

Omocha instantly calmed from her wrath, though stilled mostly from shock. Had she not grasp the concept to expect the unexpected? Though it seemed even my brother was in a bit of a stupor--he was bluntly staring at me with a suspicious look. I just shrugged my shoulders and returned my gaze to the commoner.

When the girl answered, she seemed slightly skeptical of the question itself. It was simple enough to me. "I've mentioned him before, remember?" I thought back, only a brief instance in mind when she had first come to the Host Club and spoke with Haruhi. "Tsu-kun's a friend at school. Haruhi and I have known him for years, and he's asked me out a couple of times," she paused, obviously gauging my expression.

I felt a frown weigh on my face. Another friend from Haruhi's old school? And if he was apparently desperate enough to ask this girl out, had he tried to date Haruhi? I remembered them mentioning another boy--Kenshi…

"I've had to put him down every time, though. The poor boy doesn't know when to give up," she added, shaking her head.

I had been getting more frustrated as Omocha continued, but hearing that small bit of information unexpectedly settled me. I tried to reasoned with myself that if _she_ refused this boy, then surely Haruhi had--I liked _Haruhi_, I drilled silently.

Managing only to confuse myself more as I let my thoughts wonder, I ceased everything and let go of my grip on the girl's shoulders and her form immediately relaxed. She gave a sigh of relief and began to look around, only to tense up again. "Hey…where is everyone?"

I blinked dumbly, realizing for myself that the rest of the Host Club had already left us to have fun in the park. At our confusion, Kaoru grinned broadly and stepped up to the commoner, leaning to whisper in her ear as he looked me right in the eye--taunting me.

"No one wanted to wait for us, so they grouped up and went on ahead," he told her. The girl shivered unconsciously and looked him right in the eye as he towered over her. Even as he straightened, they were standing only a few inches apart, and I immediately didn't like how close they were.

Though Omocha's uncomfortable gaze wavered to me and I flashed her a mocking grin. My arms reached out, wrapping securely around my twin's waist as I pulled him as near to me as possible, determined to get _my_ Kaoru away from the commoner. "So you get to spend that day with us, Omocha," I pointed out.

I felt my brother squirming slightly and I looked at his face to find it a light pink. Was he really embarrassed at a time like this after all of our skits in Host club?

There was a unexpected growl that rose from the girl, her fists clenching in frustration, and my twin seemed to flinch as if afraid she was going to strike out. _Surely she wouldn't…_ I thought, my thoughts lingering on a line of panic. Though as a few seconds passed, her stiff shoulders slouched as she ran her fingers through her hair. I found myself watching her movements, stupidly thinking, _Just how long is her hair?_

"Don't press your luck, Kodomo," she finally snarled and met my gaze in a daring act.

I allowed myself to be cocky in response to her threat--probably only enraging her more. I released Kaoru and approached the maid in a haughty manner and knelt until I was face-to-face with her. "I would like to press a few more things other than my luck, _Emi-chan_," I breathed provocatively, just to see what she would do.

Her aqua-colored eyes widened and her face flushed heavily in obvious shock before she could keep from it, and she spun around with a string of curses that I would have never expected even a filthy peasant to say. "My, what a vocabulary," I said, raising an eyebrow.

Omocha threw her arms up in a violent, frustrated manner and continued to storm off. "_Shut up!!_" I only chuckled amused at her actions.

Kaoru came up beside me and looked at me with his usual scolding look. "Hikaru, you're pushing her too far," he warned, his eyes identical to mine trailing after the girl disappearing into the crowd.

I shrugged my shoulders carelessly and started into the park. "She's our _toy_--I can do whatever I want with her," I reminded him. It looked like my brother wanted to say something else, but I cut him off. "If you're so worried about her, let's go find the maid before she gets into any trouble," I said, resisting the urge to growl. How could he _care_?!

Shaking his head, Kaoru went off in the same direction the girl had and I was left to follow after. We found the girl waiting in line to get on a rollercoaster, so we just skipped the twenty people behind to stand next to her.

"I thought I left you two at the gates?" she pondered aloud, not bothering to glance at either one of us.

"You did, but we can't just leave you to run around here by yourself, now can we?" my twin asked her, a playful smile tugging at his lips. Omocha actually turned to look at him, returning the gesture with the same spirit.

I resisted the urge to sneer. "After all, with your luck you'd end up getting hurt," I jutted in. The girl looked at me with an almost hurt expression, but it disappeared before she faced forward once more as the line moved. Kaoru heaved a sigh, glaring disapprovingly at me out the corner of his eye.

The impulse to roll my eyes won out and I brushed him off. He was getting soft on the peasant girl, but I wouldn't. I couldn't…_I can't_.

"Come on, Hikaru. Are you gonna' get on the ride or just stand there and stare all day?" her voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I realized that my brother and the girl were already strapping themselves into the car. _When did we get to the front of the line?_ I wondered mutely to myself, but shoved Omocha over so I could sit on the edge.

She was about to protest, but the ride started and her eyes darted forward as she started fidgeting. I smirked and nudged her. "What's the matter, scared?" I teased her.

The girl's eyes met mine for a brief instant--nothing but excitement flared through them. "No!! I _love_ rollercoasters!" she exclaimed as she looked back at the track, seeming to forget which twin she was talking to. Her face was elated and she looked in eager anticipation as we approached the top.

Our arms and legs continued to brush against each other, but she didn't seem to take any notice. I did, however, and tried to scoot closer to the side while heat radiated between us and against my skin, I was almost sweating. How could she not feel that?

I took in a nervous gulp of air as the ride came to a stop at the highest point, then the car lurched forward and joyous screaming filled the air.

~x~

It couldn't have been more than a few hours of being dragged around by the troublesome duo, but I still felt like I was getting ready to scream bloody murder from being exposed to their absurdity. All morning, they had asked me nonstop questions of what this or that was and comments about how lame the rides looked. My exhilaration from earlier had diminished into a insipid feeling as I gazed upwards at the enormous structures.

Though their opinions of the rides didn't stop the little devils from getting on them and pulling me right along. I was forced to sit in between them on the rollercoaster, I got the edge on _The Scrambler_ so I was efficiently crushed under both of their weights, and they ditched me when we went into the house of mirrors. I was lost for a good thirty minutes before the staff finally came to look for me when I never exited. The entire time the twins had been snacking on cotton candy while laughing their butts off and hadn't even bothered to save me any.

As a matter of fact, I was completely broke at the time because I had yet to receive my paycheck from Mrs. Yamada. How in the world was I going to be able to get by for the week until I had the chance to stop by the flower shop? I couldn't ask Haruhi or her father for money, they were already doing so much for me.

I sighed and continued to trudge just in front of the younger Hitachiin, the older one in the lead. They had me guarded on wither side to prevent my escape (which I had already tried--and failed--numerous times), though if I really wanted to get away I could just outrun them easily enough. I might have been short, but I was a fast as lightning--did anyone really even use this saying anymore? I sighed…

As I resumed my rambling, my eyes caught sight of something interesting and I paused in mid-step of my stride. Kaoru--not even noticing I had stopped--bumped right into me with a surprised sound. I stared forward, only partially hearing him ask me if I was okay. Hikaru was staring at me with a curious yet mocking gaze.

"Kaoru, can I borrow some money?" Even though it went against my ethical conscience of right and wrong--the moral choice being to work for everything I get and the wrong being to just suck it up and beg--I asked the desperate question anyways.

My eyes were wide and locked onto a large stuffed dog setting on one of the shelves of a game booth. t was almost an exact plush version of Haku, and that reminded me that I needed to stop by Akito's apartment when this was over with.

"Win the game and take home a prize!" the vendor called from the booth, trying desperately to sway a few customers his way.

The younger twin gave me a skeptical look, but fished a few bills out of his pocket and put them in my outstretched, open palm. I snatched them from him, shouting my thanks as I hurried over to the stall.

It was a middle-aged man who was working behind the stand, his dark, unkempt hair tucked underneath a cap and his face looked like it hadn't been shaved in weeks. Though his smile and brown eyes were warm and inviting--if not unsettling so. "Hello, little girl, would you like to try to win a prize?" he asked, motioning to the toys and items overhead.

My eye twitched when he called me "little," but I was so excited about getting the stuffed, husky dog that I dismissed my agitation. I nodded eagerly and the man gave a booming laugh. "I like your spirit. One game is two-hundred yin," he said and I handed him the required amount from what Kaoru leant me. "Okay, now! The game is simple; to win, you have to throw three of the five ping-pong balls into the bowl," he paused, pointing to the round fishbowl about five feet away from where I was standing.

I blanched for a brief second, though, when I realized that getting the mini balls he handed to me into _that_ small of a hole would be next to impossible without a few tries for practice. Though with a determined look o my face, I took the first of my ammo and aimed it for a few seconds before tossing it towards the bowl. It completely missed.

There was a snicker beside me and I realized that the twins were standing on either side of me, watching as I made an idiot of myself. My face heated up and I faced forward again, throwing the next ball. It hit the rim and bounced right back off and I gave a groan of disappointment.

_Three more tries…_ I still had three more, but with my lack of skill I would be doing good to get a single one in the bowl. I underhanded the next one and to my utter astonishment, it plopped in the fishbowl with a few satisfying pings. I grinned broadly and tried the next one, getting the same result. _One more…_ I prepped myself and took my time aiming. Though as soon as I went to release it, Hikaru bumped into my arm and the ball fell just short of the target, bouncing off the glass side. He gave a muffled laugh at my failure.

"Aw, too bad, miss," the vendor said with a hint of actual sympathy in his voice before he turned around and went about picking up the wasted ping-pong balls.

My jaw clenched and I spun around on the older Hitachiin, venom lacing my voice, "Just one day--_one day!!_--I would like to go without you harassing me until I can't think straight. And before you say it--_No!_ It's not because I'm head over heels for you or sought out for revenge or _whatever_ kind of twisted idea is floating around in that deranged mind of yours." My voice grew in volume as retaliation began to bubble to the surface.

The older Hitachiin stumbled back at my sudden, unexpected outburst and opened his mouth to protest. He closed it again as I sent him a heated glare, instead giving me an almost regretful and--hurt?--look.

"All I have to say is that I'm fed up with you and the incessant manipulation you think you have over me. I'm not someone that likes to be toyed with, Hikaru--you can have your precious customers for that!" I lashed out in fury, then turned and fled. I don't think that I could stand being there with the twins--with _him_--anymore. It was infuriating and the scary part was…I didn't mind it.

At this point, I could have made up some soppy, movie-based scene about how I only heard my feet pounding against the ground as rain poured from overhead, mixing with the tears pouring down my face as I cried my heart out--but it wasn't.

In fact, I refused to cry for the reason that I despised corny films and didn't want to make a re-creation for any one of them. It wasn't my footfall I heard; there people all around me laughing, having fun, and enjoying themselves. The sun was shining in it's own mockery of my misery and the urge to cry became even greater.

My pace had went from a frantic sprint to a lethargic walk until I finally came to a dead halt. When I finally assessed where I was--the docks, the sea greeted my gaze and I finally realized that we had rode farther than I originally thought to come to a simple amusement park. _Stupid Tamaki and his fascination with commoners…_ I thought with a weary smile.

I leaned against the railing of the dock, burying my head in my arms as I tried to steady myself. My breathing was still a little uneven from the all the running and my limbs were shaky where my adrenaline rush was wearing off. Though other than that, my anger had faded to a dull ache and I heaved a sigh.

_Why did I snap at him like that?_ I thought miserably, berating myself. _Over something so stupid, too--a toy!_ I groaned aloud, lifting my head just enough to pinch the bridge of my nose. Why did I have to get all emotional and brazen when Hikaru only made me lose a stupid game?

I wanted to pout and say, "Because I really wanted the stuffed dog," but that sounded just as moronic in my head as it would have aloud. I was so strung up already--about Akito's leaving, the Host Club showing up this morning, the _kiss_ I gave Hikaru. That was probably the worst thing of all.

I had given the Hitachiin a reason to scorn me more than usual. The feeling of his lips against mine was forever burned into my mind, and I couldn't get it to go away! Even though I doubted that it was his first kiss, it had been mine--all for a ridiculous dare.

My bottom lip felt like it was going to start bleeding again where I had been biting on it so furiously, and I was sure that there would be a permanent scar from the time I spend with the Host Club.

I let my thoughts continue to wander, my conscience gnawing at me like a dog on a bone. _Ironical, no?_ I thought cynically to myself, only able to think about that wretched toy. It wasn't at complete fault, but it had been the breaking point.

I heard someone walking up behind me, and I figured that it was someone else coming to enjoy the view. Though as I was getting ready to move over or leave, a warm hand gripped my arm and I jumped having not expected the sudden physical contact.

My eyes looked up through the bangs that hung in my face--they had fallen out from behind my ear at some point and I had yet to brush them aside. I met the face of a Hitachiin, his golden orbs diverted to the murky blue waters below. His expression was a mixture of remorse, grief, anger, and something else I couldn't quite point out.

I opened my cracked lips to speak, but his eyes darted to mine and I silenced immediately. There was a pause--the stillness that lingered in the air when you knew that someone was about to make an important speech--so I waited for him to speak.

He shifted his weight from one foot to another, his gaze once again fleeing to the sea. His mouth opened only to close again, his hand's light touch had yet to let go--but I didn't mind. With a heavy sigh, he shoved something into my chest and I blinked in surprise as my arms automatically clutched it tightly to me. I hadn't noticed him holding anything before.

My eyes slowly left his tentative face to look at what I held and a breath of vital air escaped my lungs. "Hikaru, I…" my voice cracked and I paused, unsure of what to say.

The older redhead dismissed what I was going to say with a wave of his hand, finally letting his arm fall to his side. I immediately missed the contact. "I'd seen you looking at it when you were playing the game. Sorry I made you mess up--I hadn't known you wanted it so badly," he murmured stiffly, running his fingers through his hair in the same nervous habit I did--he was afraid of something. Me not excepting his apologyor lashing out at him again?

I looked back down at the stuffed husky dog I _had_ wanted so badly, but suddenly my silly want and tantrum seemed more childish to me than before. Though I couldn't help but grin and treasure the animal even greater, hugging it closer to me. "It's okay," I said interrupting the redhead who was still rambling on. He stilled in slight surprise and returned to watching me wordlessly.

I looked up at him meekly, the tips of my eyelashes brushing against my bangs. "I'm sorry that I went off like that. I really shouldn't have, it was immature of me and there was no reason for it," I replied to his apology, giving one of my own. With a long, deep bow--rather difficult to do with the toy dog in my arms--I made the act more formal. "Gomenasai, Hikaru."

There was a long pause before I heard him move, presumably walking away from me, but then I heard him speak. "Stand up straight, you look ridiculous," he sighed with a teasing voice. He was back to normal.

A broad grin escaped my lips as I unexpectedly jumped up and latched onto the twin's waist in a hug, accidentally dropping the stuffed husky in the process. He gave a startled sound and was knocked back into the railing. "Thank you," I whispered into his chest, pulling away before he had the chance to return the too friendly hug or shove me away in aversion.

I scooped up my new toy--who I had affectionately dubbed Fluffy-sama--and started back up the docks. "Come on, Hika-kun! I wanna' get on a few more rides!" I called childishly over my shoulder, then turned around to walk backwards as I watched Hikaru catch up to me in a few wide strides. There seemed to be a tinge of pink on his cheeks, but it disappeared before I caught a good glimpse.

I pouted and resumed walking forward to keep from running into anyone. "Stupid tall people and their long legs," I mumbled to myself and I heard Hikaru chuckle behind me. That made me happier than anything so far that day--aside from the kiss once the shock had went away--and I held Fluffy-sama arms length away from me. It's fake tongue lolled out the side of it's mouth and a juvenile grin spread across my lips.

I turned around once again, and Hikaru watched me intently as I walked clumsily in front of him, trying to keep from tripping over my own two feet. "You're going to get hurt," he said in a bored tone, shoving his hands in his pockets.

With a stubborn shake of my head, I came to a halt and held my stuffed dog eye level with the Hitachiin. It was then I realized that the toy animal was huge--probably three feet tall. "Fluffy-sama wanted to say thank you," I told him matter-of-factly. He raised an eyebrow as if to ask me how a stuffed animal was supposed to do that. I tilted the dog's head forward until the tongue rubbed against his cheek. "That's from me, too," I added and watched as the twin's face abruptly changed colors.

When Hikaru finally seemed to find his voice, he closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the sky. "That's nice," was all he said before walking past me and continuing towards the rides. I burst into a fit of laughter and walked instep behind him.

I loved that I could be childish for once, let myself have fun without having to worry about the consequences or worrying about who would be the responsible one. I could actually be myself and joke and laugh and not _care_ for a change. Just for one day, I would just let all restraints go. _"Be a kid,"_ a gentle voice echoed in my head and my smile only grew. _I will…okaa-san._

~x~

* * *

There it is! The newest chapter of "The Ouran Farm." Now, before any of you say that Hikaru's point of view was too short and not an entire chapter, I've actually went a little further than the original deal. The next chapter is _entirely_ in Hikaru's perspective--so in total there's a chapter and a half. Don't throw rocks at me, please--though cookies are allowed.

**NOTE:**_ (Please, it's important to read these if you want special bonuses.)_ For anyone who PM's me where the name "Fluffy-sama" came from, I will send them a preview of what's to come in later chapters.

Arigatou for reading and please review!

~Shiro


	10. A Unspoken Treaty

I have returned! Sort of. I apologize greatly to everyone who has waited this long, and I would grovel at your feet if I was there to do so. But instead...here's the newest chapter to "The Ouran Farm."

Now-an explanation as to my disappearance...

I had MAJOR writer's block and I was so busy with school. I couldn't write a sentence correctly, let alone an entire chapter without having so many wholes and glitches in it. I was determined to get this right! Even though it took me a year.

* * *

All morning spent with Omocha and I actually had to admit that I was enjoying myself greatly. Even if my twin didn't approve of my terms of fun-picking on and teasing the maid, he was all for a game of "Who can ask the commoner the most questions before she snaps?" It was especially entertaining when a person threw in all of the commoner rides and games-it provided a lot of things to ask about.

Though once again, the toy had stormed off somewhere and it took both Kaoru and myself to drag her back from her hiding spot in the _House of Mirrors_-with a little help from security. She started rambling things like "a nightmare come true" when she seen our _many_ reflections surrounding her.

I think she'd finally lost her mind. Of course, that would be saying that she had a mind to lose in the first place, which I also doubted.

The girl now stood between my brother and I, the two of us preventing her from going anywhere. We had been on nearly every ride in the amusement park, and we were walking down the main walkway along rows of games and stands.

"Omocha, what's that?" I asked pointing to a young, pig-tailed girl who was holding some kind of candy on a stick.

She groaned quietly behind me, rubbing her temple. "You really have lived an ignorant life, haven't you?" she muttered sarcastically to herself. I snorted at the comment, of course I wouldn't pay any attention to _commoner_ things.

"It's a caramel apple-you know, one of the best ways to combine something healthy with a something that can rot your teeth out. People think they balance each other out, so no harm done," she gave a casual shrug. "You can get it with nuts, but I personally prefer without," the commoner added casually, looking away at something else.

She didn't like nuts, hm? I would have to shove some down her throat, then.

Caramel was like syrup, so I was interested in getting a "caramel apple" to try. I didn't see anyone nearby selling them, though, so with a huff from me we continued on our way.

After a few minutes of silence (and probably allowing Omocha more time to think of an escape plan), I noticed a vendor selling cotton candy. Of course I knew what that was-Tamaki had brought some into the club one day to share with the customers-but the maid didn't know that, so I resumed my probing. "Omocha, what's that?" I seemingly wondered, staring at the sugary sweet.

"It's cotton candy, baka," she spoke, her answer short and detached. She only glanced her eyes in the direction I was pointing, biting her lip in an amused manner.

I frowned and crossed my arms, feigning ignorance that the girl seemed to see through. It really irritated me how she did that-I couldn't have any fun that way! "That doesn't sound very good. Who wants to eat cotton? You commoners are weird," I stated, giving her a look.

Omocha rolled her eyes and casually waved the finger at me. I blinked somewhat surprised, not really expecting that response. "Don't be a wise guy, it's _extremely_ unattractive," she replied blandly, shoving her hands in her vest pockets. I felt my face heat up in frustration as I glared at her and she looked away with a smug grin. I never really knew her to be so devious-it was interesting.

The silence reigned control once again, and I allowed it for time to mope. I happily did so, too, trying to think of some kind of revenge plan.

I paused in my step, looking over my shoulder to realize that the maid and Kaoru had stopped. She was holding her hand out to him in an asking manner, her eyes fixed on something at one of the stands. _What could it be…?_ I wondered slyly, following the two as they walked to a particular booth.

Omocha handed a couple hundred yen to the man running the stall, bouncing up and down happily as she was handed ping-pong balls. I stared at them, wondering what kind of idiotic game the girl was playing.

I came to stand behind her as she aimed the ball in her hand and threw it towards a ridiculously small fish bowl. I sniggered as she missed only to be nudged by Kaoru, his elbow digging into my ribs rather painfully. I remained quiet as she missed the next throw, too, but the two following landed in the bowl with light clinks. They bounced around a few times before settling at the bottom.

The girl was especially quiet and focused on the last ping-pong ball as she reached back to make the toss. _She must really want a prize,_ I thought with a wry grin. Just as she released it, I hit her arm causing it to jerk and she came just short of her target.

There was a twitch of her hand, an unconscious reaction that happened when she was upset or irritated. _And how do you know that?_ my conscience asked, mocking me in my own thoughts. I felt a slight pang when I realized she did it a lot around me, because of my tormenting her. _But it's fun!_ I objected silently to myself.

I watched uneasily as her shoulders began to shake and her hands balled up into fists. Her bangs overshadowed her eyes so I couldn't see them, but the expression on her face was quite clear-she was infuriated.

With a light cry of frustration, she whirled around to face me. I wished that I was able look away from her eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to-for some reason. They were blazing and watery at the same time, the malice in them as clear as it was in her voice. "Just one day-_one day!_-I would like to go without you harassing me until I can't think straight. And before you say it-_No!_ It's not because I'm head over heels for you or sought out for revenge or _whatever_ kind of twisted idea is floating around in that deranged mind of yours."

I hadn't expected her to go off on me, and I stepped back to put distance between us. There was no way that I was going to let her talk to me like that, and I started to argue. Her eyes narrowed, daring me to say or do anything else, and I realized that maybe I _had_ pushed her too far this time.

_But it's only a stupid game…_ I protested to myself, though it only managed to bring up every _other_ time that I had done or said something insulting to her.

Her fury only seemed to increase as she continued with her tirade. The only thing I could do was stand there and listen-I almost felt like I deserved it, _almost_. "All I have to say is that I'm fed up with you and the incessant manipulation you think you have over me. I'm not someone that likes to be toyed with, Hikaru-you can have your precious customers for that!" she cried out with a final, defeated gesture of her hands. Then she turned heel and took off running, disappearing into the sea of people.

I blinked dumbly for a minute, my eyes blind and ears deaf to what was going on around me.

A firm grip on my shoulder brought me out of my daze and I looked over at my brother blankly. The breath was practically knocked out of me at the intensity of Kaoru's glare. I had never seen his eyes so hard and unyielding before-at least, not towards me.

"You going to tell me off, too, Kaoru?" I sneered quietly, shrugging his hand off me. "Say 'I told you so' and go after Omocha to apologize?" I asked even softer, my voice gruff with hurt and anger. It was what I was expecting, and I knew he would because he had gotten attached to our plaything.

"No," Kaoru finally replied after a few seconds hesitation. I narrowed my eyes at him in disbelief-it had come to the point where _I_ didn't believe my own brother-and he shook his head. "I won't…but _you_ will," he replied bluntly, motioning his head in the direction of the commoner.

I looked down at the ground, my voice a hoarse whisper. "And what would make you think I would do something stupid like that?"

"Because you did something stupid in the first place by harassing Emi. I shouldn't have to say sorry for you, Hikaru-I won't be here by your side forever to do so. You and I both know that," he insisted, giving me an almost desperate look. He wanted me to go after the girl-to teach me a lesson or make it seem I actually tolerated her?

After a few minutes of silence between the two of us, I gave a consenting nod of my head and sighed unenthusiastically. "And how do you expect me to be able to apologize when she probably won't even let me within a five foot radius of her?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. _Omocha is too much trouble for a toy, anyways,_ I thought with a slight shake of my head.

Kaoru gave an appreciative nod of his head and tugged on my arm to head back to the game booth where the girl had been playing at. "Get her a gift, girl's like it when guys get them something," he said in an all-knowing tone. I gave him a look that asked how he could possibly know something like that and he shrugged his shoulders. "Who doesn't like presents?" he asked, raising an eyebrow that dared to be questioned. _That is true…_

I remained silent, better to just let him continue if I wanted to get this over with. He handed the vendor some money and took the ping-pong balls. The first three went straight in the bowl and I stared in mild interest-_How does he manage that? Practice?-I think not._

Without waiting for the man in the stall to ask him what he wanted, his brother reached up and snatched a large, stuffed dog from the top shelf and then walked off, pulling Hikaru with him. I gave him a doubtful look and he waved me off. "I'd seen Emi staring at this the entire time she was playing," he explained.

"So I just give this to her, say sorry, and everything will be fine, right?" I said, shoving my hands in my pocket as I gazed intently at my shoes.

My twin gave a frustrated grunt and rubbed his forehead in an impatient manner. "You have to actually _mean_ it, Hikaru, or she isn't going to believe you. Emi's very perceptive-I know _you_ haven't noticed," he told me, like it was the most important thing.

I mentally laughed, _That isn't possible. _"Well, I _don't_ mean it, Kaoru, and no matter how much you guilt me into it I doubt that I ever will," I answered dully, kicking an empty can on the ground out of my way as I walked.

My brother seemed to take that into consideration, giving a thoughtful pause before speaking again. "_I_ might not be able to, but do you really want Emi to tell _Haruhi_ what you've been doing? Do you really want her on you for how much you've hurt her friend?" Kaoru asked me in a inquisitive manner.

I froze where I was, my brow furrowing at the thought of it. _That would be very bad,_ was my decision. I shook my head in response and my twin seemed pleased. "Alright, then what you should do is take Emi somewhere secluded-just the two of you-where you give her the toy animal and say that you're sorry. Maybe even invite her to get lunch or…"

My eyes snapped up to looked at Kaoru's and I shifted my weight from one foot to another uneasily. "I'm not asking her on a _date_, Kaoru," I deadpanned, horrified at the thought.

He rolled his eyes and laughed, shaking his head in guarantee. "It wouldn't be a date, Hikaru-just something between friends. That is if you can actually _mean_ your apology and be friends," he added with a crafty grin.

I groaned as I grabbed the stuffed dog from my brother and began walking away from him, currently determined to just get away.

"Oi, Hikaru…" Kaoru called from behind me and I glanced over my shoulder at him. "It might even help patch things up a little if you actually called Emi by her name," he added suggestively, and I rolled my eyes. _Like that would ever happen,_ I thought wirily, but kept it to myself.

I nodded like I would consider the idea and went off to find the maid. _Definitely too much trouble…_

~x~

I could see her just standing there at the dock, staring down at the calm water with weary eyes. I had expected to find her bawling loudly right now like any other woman would when she's mad (with maybe the exception of Haruhi), or even screaming curses at me to herself. That was what I expected, but as usual she surprised me in an unanticipated way.

She heaved an exasperated sigh, her shoulders shaking despite her obvious effort to settle down. Her thin fingers gripped the railing tighter as she leaned over it a little more, and my eyes widened. _She's not going to…jump…is she?_ I took a few cautioned steps towards Omocha, ready to run and go after her if necessary. Though with another groan, she rested her head on her arms.

I released the breath I never knew I was holding-I had been _terrified_ by the thought that she was going to hurt herself. _Because it's __**my**__ job!_ I growled to myself, feeling a possessiveness over the role I had claimed in her life.

She was mine to play with, she was my toy, and her reactions were so much more interesting and different than any other girl who my brother and I messed around with. The customers just blushed profusely and stammered out false accusations of love to any of the hosts, Haruhi who had grown accustomed to our ways and ignored us…and Omocha who had a comeback for everything we said.

For some reason, I didn't like the idea of her not being around for me to pick on, she was too entertaining. There was a chance this time that I had finally driven her away for good, and it depressed me greatly for reasons I didn't want to think about-now or ever.

I took a few more strides forward, watching as she bit her lip until there was a deep mark left where her teeth had dug into her own skin. I almost winced, wondering if she was too out of it to feel pain or just plain dumb. _Probably both_, I thought crudely, then groaned as I realized this was going to be harder than I wanted.

I looked down at the toy dog with an intense glare, holding it in my hand with a constricting grip. I took a deep, raspy breath and walked up next to the maid. _This better work,_ I growled to myself, not knowing whether to be more annoyed with Kaoru or at myself for getting into all of this.

Her head tilted to the side as if she had heard me and went to move, but my hand quickly reached out and snatched her arm to stop her.

She jumped and her head spun around to look up at me, her bangs hanging in her weary eyes. I averted by gaze somewhere else, she had no right to look at me like that! It wasn't my fault…not entirely… My head hung as shame began to weigh down on my shoulders.

Omocha fiddled with her shirt and began to say something, but I was afraid she would start shouting at me again. I turned slightly to better face her, though she stiffened and unconsciously leaned away from me. I knew she would do that before, but this time it hurt to see her so resentful.

I began fidgeting myself and having finally grown tired of the heavy silence, but when I tried to say something the words caught in my throat. Instead, I remembered the stuffed dog and shoved it into the girl's arms. She gave a small huff as she held onto it, staring down dumbly at the animal. Her eyes showed surprise but I could make out a trace of joy. She was happy I gave her something so corny and stupid?

Omocha looked up hesitantly, her turquoise eyes wide and unsure as she clutched the stuffed toy. She blinked slowly-once, twice-and she bit her lip harder until it looked like it could bleed. "Hikaru, I…" she started but couldn't seem to find the right words.

The girl looked so sad yet hopeful at the same time, and it seemed to strike out at me how small and frail she actually was despite her loud and commanding attitude. I looked down to realize that I was still holding her arm, to keep her from leaving. The contact didn't bother me like it did before and that bothered me slightly.

I waved her off interrupting her, releasing my grip on her. "I'd seen you looking at it when you were playing the game." Only a small lie for the chance of a truce. "Sorry I made you mess up-I hadn't known you wanted it so badly," I told her, and even bigger lie, but I was never one to tell the truth, now was I?

I ran a hand through my hair as I stared down at Omocha, hoping that she didn't see through the stretched fibs, though. She always had a way of surprising me, in both good ways and bad ones-though mostly bad..

The commoner looked down at the dog in her arms, her expression still weary yet at the same time regretful, pleased, and thoughtful. I was ready to continue, to prove to her that I was sorry when I couldn't convince myself, but she cuddled her new plush closer to her.

"It's okay," she muttered with a small smile on her face. I watched her with skepticism, but her bright greenish blue eyes told me what her words did. "I'm sorry that I went off like that. I really shouldn't have, it was immature of me and there was no reason for it," she spoke.

I bite my tongue, trying to keep from snapping at her "Dang right!" but I resisted the urge and let her continue so I could get this mess over with.

Omocha stood straighter before giving me a long, deep bow with her hair just a few inches from the deck. "Gomenasai, Hikaru." I rose an eyebrow at her and her position; I hadn't realized that it would be that easy, just giving her the stupid animal.

I sighed silently and looked over my shoulder to realize that people were giving us, or rather Omocha, funny looks. I turned away from them and sneered-they should mind their own freaking business. "Stand up straight, you look ridiculous," I told the girl, trying to keep the malice out of my voice. I don't think I wanted to ruin what moderate truce I had just established just yet. Kaoru would kill me, Haruhi would be upset, and the rest of the Host Club would have a fit-especially Tamaki.

A smile broke out across her face as she stood and I was caught off guard as she lunged at me with a hug, her arms wrapping themselves around me. I stood there awkwardly, not daring to wrap my arms around her in return, but not wanting to shove her away. "Thank you," she spoke into my chest, her words muffled.

Just as I was about to say something back, she pulled away, picked up the dog I had given her in her arms and squeeze it tightly. . "Come on, Hika-kun! I wanna' get on a few more rides!" she cheered and bounded off.

I rolled my eyes before stalking after her, shoving my hands in my pockets. "Idiot."

~x~

_Sunday, Oct. 19_

_Dear Journal,_

_I had a lot of fun today with the Host Club…even if the older fox acted like he wanted to kill the poor, out of place mouse. I suppose he can't be entirely blamed, when the mouse was stupid enough to kiss him. I still can't believe Haruhi!_

_Though Hikaru can't hate me as much as he lets on, right? I mean…he bought me the cutest stuffed dog-Fluffy-sama. Haku's using it as a pillow right now, they look so adorable._

_When we were at the park, I could have sworn I seen a certain snake from the Host Club slithering about. I must have been imagining things though, because no girl from Ouran other than Haruhi would dare step into a public amusement park. Tamaki and his crazy obsession with commoners._

_I'm finding myself more at home with the Host Club and it's farm-like qualities. I just hope that other animals doesn't mind the mouse scurrying about._

_Emi_

I yawned loudly and closed by journal, stretching my arms over my head. For once I was looking forward to tomorrow and going to the Host Club. I just hoped that the unspoken treaty between myself and Hikaru was still in effect. I would hate for it to only be a onetime thing before we had a chance to really make friends. If that was possible.

Sighing I reached over and turned my lamp off, walking over to my bed and curling up next to Haku, who licked my hand as I pet his head.

I looked at Fluffy-sama with a small smile, closing my eyes and falling sound asleep.

~x~

* * *

Thanks you for reading! R&R please-suggestions, critiques, anything. I need help in the rest of the story, badly. I managed to squeeze this chapter out, which is why it was so short, I'm afraid.

Arigatou!

~Shiro


End file.
